Samara story
by Somesay89
Summary: Szósty rok nauki Harrego w Hogwarcie. Pojawia się nowa nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią, która skrywa w sobie wiele sekretów. Kim jest dla Harrego? Kim była dla Severusa Snape'a? I dlaczego nosi nazwisko dyrektora Hogwartu? Odpowiedzi na te wszystkie pytania znajdziecie w opowiadaniu.
1. Chapter 1

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że prosisz o zbyt wiele? – powiedziała nawet nie odwracając się w jego stronę.

\- Wiem, ale nie mam wyboru. Gdybym go miał, nie byłoby mnie tutaj. Musisz mi pomóc, w przeciwnym razie Ministerstwo samo narzuci mi kolejnego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, a wolałbym tego uniknąć. – westchnął i podniósł swój wzrok na nią.

\- Stawiasz mnie pod ścianą. Dobrze wiesz jak bardzo skomplikowały się relacje między mną a nim. Nie sądzę, aby był zadowolony z mojego powrotu. – odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego. Przez głowę przeszła jej myśl, że bardzo się postarzał od ostatniej wizyty. Nie miał już tego dawniejszego błysku w oczach. Natychmiast jednak odrzuciła tę myśli daleko za siebie, ponieważ Dumbledore ponownie zaczął mówić.

\- Wszelkie wyjaśnienia zostaw na mojej głowie. Zrozumie, że tu chodzi o dobro szkoły. Mimo to, nadal uważam, że powinnaś mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. Ma prawo wiedzieć. – spojrzał na nią dobrodusznie spod swoich okularów połówek i pokiwał delikatnie głową.

\- On nie ma prawa wiedzieć o niczym Albusie, w przeciwnym razie nie zgodzę się na powrót do Hogwartu! – po wypowiedzeniu tych słów skarciła się w myślach za ton, nie powinna podnosić głosu na człowieka któremu zawdzięcza wszystko.

\- Tak więc ustalone? Zgadzasz się? – zapytał z uśmiechem unosząc brwi.

\- Nadal uważam, że to bardzo zły pomysł, ale doskonale wiesz, że nie jestem w stanie odmówić Ci niczego. – westchnęła zrezygnowana i opadła na fotel. – Mam tylko jeden warunek, on nie może się dowiedzieć.

\- Ubolewam nad tym faktem, myślę, że zasługuje na to by wiedzieć, ale skoro takie jest twoje życzenie niech tak będzie. – wstał z kanapy podszedł do niej poklepał po ramieniu i dodał

\- Załatwię wszystkie sprawy związane z przeprowadzką do Hogwartu, z wiadomych względów. – puścił do niej oko, uśmiechnął się i udał się do drzwi, na pożegnanie pomachał jej wesoło ręką i wyszedł.

Usłyszała jeszcze dźwięk aportacji za frontowymi drzwiami. Spojrzała w okno, zanosiło się na deszcz. Pogoda w te wakacje była nie do zniesienia. Do końca przerwy wakacyjnej zostały dwa tygodnie.

\- Cholera jasna – zaklęła siarczyście na głos wstając z fotela i od razu pożałowała swojej decyzji. Nie było już jednak odwrotu. Konfrontacja jest nieunikniona.

\- To będzie „miłe" spotkanie po latach mój drogi. – powiedziała zrezygnowana do swojego kota i pogłaskała go po głowie. Kot z wdzięczności zeskoczył z parapetu i zaczął ocierać się między jej nogami mrucząc dostojnie.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ron, spóźnimy się na pociąg! – Hermiona krzyknęła zniecierpliwiona, tupiąc przy tym wymownie nogą. – Zostaw już tą kanapkę! W szkole będzie przecież uczta! – nie mogła zapanować już nad swoją irytacją.

\- Tak, będzie, ale dopiero wieczorem, a ja teraz jestem głodny. – powiedział to uprzednio przełykając kęs kanapki. – Harry, jesteś gotów? Tak, to idziemy.

Cała trójka ruszyła w kierunku Pana Wesleya, który czekał już z całą swoją rodziną przed Norą.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona mieli dziś rozpocząć szósty rok edukacji w Hogwarcie. Cała trójka była bardzo podekscytowana. W szczególności Harry, któremu pobyt u wujostwa niemiłosiernie ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Gdy dwa tygodnie temu dostał sowę z wiadomością od dyrektora, że przybędzie po niego, aby przenieść go do Nory, aż zachłysnął się z radości wodą którą akurat pił. Zaczął się natychmiast pakować i w momencie kiedy skończył ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi domu wujostwa. Harry niepewnie ruszył w kierunku schodów, aby wyjrzeć kto przybył. Nie chciał od razu zbiegać i narażać się na obelgi wuja Vernona. Wuj musi sam otrząsnąć się z szoku jakim jest spotkanie z tymi jak mówi „podejrzanymi elementami społecznymi", w przeciwnym razie całą złość skieruje przeciwko Harremu.

Harry doskonale pamiętał jakie wrażenie wywarł ostatnio dyrektor na wujostwie. Dumbledore ubrany w dziwaczne szaty z długą siwą brodą i przy swoim wzroście robił ogromne wrażenie. Tak więc Harry spoglądając ze schodów czekał na reakcje wuja i ciotki.

Tak jak się spodziewał dyrektor zrobił nie małe wrażenie. Ciotka upuściła z hukiem tacę na której niosła dla swojego męża popołudniową herbatkę. Wuj zaniemówił na dłuższą chwilę, ale opamiętawszy się wyjąkał, aby gość wszedł do środka. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić, aby któryś z jego sąsiadów zobaczył, że ktoś taki odwiedza jego dom.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się szeroko i ukłonił informując, że przybył po Harrego.

Wuj tylko niepewnie pokiwał głową i wycofał się na bezpieczną odległość co jakiś czas rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia na różdżkę, którą dyrektor trzymał w prawej dłoni.

\- Harry! Drogi chłopcze witaj, mam nadzieję, że otrzymałeś moją wiadomość i że jesteś już spakowany do drogi. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się życzliwie.

Harry zdążył już zbiec ze schodów i przywitać się z gościem.

\- Tak panie profesorze jestem już gotowy, możemy iść.

\- Znakomicie. Pozwól tylko, że odeślę twoje kufry do Nory. Aportacja z nimi byłaby niesłychanie niewygodna. – puścił oko do Harrego i zrobił zamaszysty ruch ręką w której trzymał różdżkę i w sekundę później bagaży już nie było. – Po raz kolejny dziękuję państwu za opiekę nad Harrym – profesor tym razem zwrócił się do państwa Dursley, dobrotliwie uśmiechnął się i dodał

– Harry dziś opuszcza Państwa dom, aby udać się do swoich przyjaciół. Gwarantuję, że będzie tam bezpieczny, proszę się nie martwić. Powróci jednak jak co roku na wakacje. - Harry omal nie udusił się ze śmiechu widząc miny wujostwa. Oni mieli by się martwić o Harrego? Wolne żarty.

\- Profesorze, czy możemy już? – spytał nieśmiało Harry widząc, że wuj Vernon niebezpiecznie zmienia kolor twarzy.

\- Ach tak, tak Harry, istotnie mamy mało czasu. Chwyć mnie proszę za rękę i mocno się trzymaj. Może być trochę nieprzyjemnie. Żegnam państwa, życzę udanego popołudnia – dyrektor rzucił uprzejmie na pożegnanie i pomachał ręką .

Zanim Harry zdążył się przygotować na to co za chwilę miało nastąpić, poczuł nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze i miał ochotę zwrócić wszystko co zjadł dzisiejszego dnia. Zanim jednak ta myśl przeszła mu do końca przez głowę stał już na miękkiej trawie przed domem jego przyjaciela.

Nim otrząsnął się z szoku w jakim znalazł się po aportacji, usłyszał donośny pisk Hermiony, która w sekundzie wisiała już na jego szyi przytulając go mocno do siebie. Gdy wyswobodził się z objęć przyjaciółki nadbiegł Ron, który również rzucił się na niego choć nie tak wylewnie jak Hermiona.

– Dobrze cię widzieć stary. Zmarniałeś trochę. Mama już się martwiła, że Dursleyowie cię głodzą i trzeba będzie cię podtuczyć.

Dyrektor Hogwartu przywitał się z Państwem Weasley, zamienił z nimi kilka słów i pożegnał się z wszystkimi mówiąc, że zobaczą się w szkole. W taki sposób Harry spędził dwa cudowne tygodnie w domu swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Teraz cała trójka pchała przed sobą wózki z bagażami na dworcu. Każde z nich po kolei przeszło przez bramkę przenoszącą na peron 9 i ¾. Wyściskani przez Państwa Weasley udali się na poszukiwanie wolnego przedziału w którym mogliby spokojnie porozmawiać. Zajęli przedział razem z Giny i Nevilem.

Podróż do Hogwartu minęła im przyjemnie. Zanim się zorientowali byli już ubrani w szaty szkolne i siedzieli na wozach, które wiozły ich do szkoły.

\- Ciekawa jestem kto objął stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Czy to ważne? Nie ma co się przyzwyczajać, za rok i tak pewnie będzie ktoś inny. – zarechotał Ron, a Hermiona zrobiła nadąsaną minę.

\- Ważne Ronald, ponieważ ta osoba będzie odpowiedzialna za naszą edukację i za to czy będziemy potrafili się obronić. – Hermiona dodała bardzo poważnym tonem.

\- O matko, a ta znowu tylko o tej nauce. Wyluzuj trochę kobieto i ciesz się z życia. Dziś jest uczta! – zawołał Ron, co u wszystkich z wyjątkiem Hermiony wywołało śmiech.

W tak dobrych nastrojach weszli do wielkiej sali i swoje zwykłe miejsca, oczekując przemówienia dyrektora oraz ceremonii przydziału.


	3. Chapter 3

Po ciągnącej się ceremonii przydziału nastał moment w którym swoje coroczne przemówienie powinien wygłosić dyrektor.

Harry jednak zauważył, że dyrektor jakby celowo zwlekał z wygłoszeniem mowy, co jakiś czas ukradkowo rzucając nerwowe spojrzenia w stronę głównego wejścia. Hermiona dźgnęła go łokciem w bok.

– Brakuje jednego nauczyciela, są wszyscy oprócz tego od obrony przed czarną magią. - powiedziała, a Harry dopiero teraz zorientował się, że faktycznie jedno miejsce przy stole nauczycielskim jest wolne.

Harry ponownie zerknął na dyrektora. Przez ułamek sekundy dostrzegł zrezygnowanie na jego twarzy. Wiedział, że nie może odwlekać wieczerzy. Wstał więc i podszedł do swojej mównicy.

\- Moi kochani! Witajcie ponownie w progach Hogwartu! Mam nadzieję, że wakacje mieliście udane.

Jak co roku, pragnę przypomnieć kilka istotnych spraw. Mianowicie, pierwszoroczni niech wiedzą, że wstęp do lasu jest surowo wzbroniony... – Po tym nastąpiła cała lista zakazów, które Harry miał pewność, że większość z nich wymyślił Pan Filch. Z pewną radością w sercu stwierdził, że razem z Ronem i Hermioną złamał każdy z tych zakazów.

Z zamyślenia wyrwały go słowa profesora.

\- Chciałbym wam również przedstawić nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, ale niestety spóźnia się. Jednak pragnę poinformować, że nowym nauczycielem tego przedmiotu będzie Pani Samara Dumbledore.

Na sali natychmiast podniósł się gwar. Nie tylko uczniowie szeptali. Harry zauważył, że niektórzy nauczyciele również wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Był ciekawy czy nowa nauczycielka jest spokrewniona z dyrektorem, czy jest to zwyczajna zbieżność nazwisk.

\- Myślicie, że to jego córka? – zapytał zszokowany Harry uświadamiając sobie jak mało wie o tym człowieku. - Myślałem, że nie ma dzieci.

\- Bo nie ma, czytałam jego biografię – odpowiedziała natychmiast Hermiona. – Tak przynajmniej było tam napisane.

Harry zobaczył, że chciała dodać coś jeszcze, ale drzwi wielkiej sali otworzyły się z hukiem, a przez nie przeszła zakapturzona postać. Harry nie widział jej twarzy. Była dobrze schowana pod obszernym kapturem długiego czarnego płaszcza, który ciągnął się po podłodze sali. Na dworze musiało padać ponieważ na posadzce pozostawiała po sobie mokrą smugę.

Postać poruszała się szybko i z niebywałą gracją. Jej ruchy były płynne, a poły jej płaszcza falowały w rytm jej kroków i Harry zorientował się, że patrzy na tą osobę z otwartymi ustami, podobnie zresztą jak cała reszta uczniów.

Harry rozejrzał się po sali, jego uwagę przykuł Mistrz eliksirów, który w ogóle nie patrzył w kierunku idącej osoby, ignorował ją przybierając znudzony wyraz twarzy. Harry nie zdążył się jednak nad tym długo zastanowić, ponieważ postać dotarła już do stołu nauczycieli i z rozmachem pozbyła się płaszcza. Stanęła przy dyrektorze i szepnęła mu coś na ucho.

Uradowany Dumbledore zwrócił się do wszystkich obecnych

– Tak więc drodzy moi, mam zaszczyt przedstawić wam waszą nową nauczycielkę obrony przed czarną magią.

Po sali rozeszły się brawa, które trwały dłuższą chwilę. Nauczycielka lekko skłoniła się w stronę sali i w stronę nauczycieli. Zajęła miejsce między Minerwa McGonagall a panią Sprout.

– No trzeba jej przyznać, wejście miała niezłe. - powiedział Ron, gdy ucichły brawa.

\- Tak, zrobiła duże wrażenie – dodała Hermiona lekko się uśmiechając do swoich przyjaciół. – Ciekawe czy ich nazwisko to zwykły zbieg okoliczności, czy naprawdę są spokrewnieni? – zapytała ni to do siebie ni to do nich.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i ponownie spojrzał na nową nauczycielkę. Ta również przyglądała mu się z zaciekawieniem i mógłby przysiąc, że mrugnęła do niego okiem. Harry przyjrzał się jej dokładniej podczas uczty. Miała długie brązowe włosy, lekko skręcone na końcach. Duże ciemne oczy, podkreślone makijażem. Była raczej szczupła i średniego wzrostu. Miała wyrazistą urodę i od razu rzucała się w oczy. Była bardzo ładna według Harrego i tak bardzo niepodobna do Albusa, że był pewien iż nie mogą być spokrewnieni. Z zamyśleń wyrwał go głos Dumbledora, który życzył wszystkim smacznego. Dyrektor klasnął w swoje dłonie i na stole natychmiast pojawiły się przeróżne specjały.

Przez salę przemknął zbiorowy : „Achhhhh" i już wszyscy zajadali się pysznościami.


	4. Chapter 4

Po uczcie, uczniowie jak zwykle udali się do swoich dormitoriów. Kiedy wielka sala opustoszała i zostało tylko kilkoro nauczycieli, Samara wstała wzięła swój płaszcz i podeszła do dyrektora.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam za spóźnienie, musiałam poczekać aż będzie spokojniej.

\- Wszystko rozumiem moja droga, nie przejmuj się. Dotarłaś w samą porę. Nie było problemów? – dodał z troską spoglądając na nią.

\- Nie większych niż zwykle.

\- Samaro kochana jak dobrze widzieć cię ponownie. – profesor Flitwick podszedł do niej i uścisnął jej dłoń. - Byłaś moją najzdolniejszą uczennicą.

\- Witam profesorze mnie również jest miło pana widzieć. – uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie i rozejrzała.

Od stołu wstawał właśnie Snape, Dumbledore zwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Severusie nie przywitasz się? Nie widzieliście się prawie trzy lata. - zapytał.

Snape podniósł wzrok spojrzał na swojego dyrektora, później na Samarę i ukłonił się lekko.

\- Witam w Hogwarcie pani profesor. – spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, ponownie się skłonił i odszedł.

Gdy opuścił salę przemówił dyrektor.

– Cóż nie takiego powitania oczekiwałem, ale lepsze to niż nic.

\- Jeżeli myślałeś, że rzucimy się sobie w ramiona to się trochę przeliczyłeś. – uśmiechnęła się smutno i dodała – Pozwolicie, że pójdę już do swoich kwater. Miałam ciężki dzień, a jutro od samego rana rozpoczynam lekcje. – skłoniła się nieco, zabrała swój długi płaszcz i oddaliła się w stronę swoich pokoi.

Tak jak się spodziewała jej bagaże były już na miejscu. Skrzatka o wdzięcznym imieniu Mgiełka kończyła właśnie rozpakowywanie jej rzeczy. Grzecznie jej podziękowała i usiadła w fotelu swojego gabinetu. Był przytulny. Albus się postarał – pomyślała.

\- Mgiełko, czy mogłabyś mi zrobić herbaty. Musi być gorzka.

\- Tak proszę pani, Mgiełka już przynosi gorzką herbatę. – skrzatka natychmiast zniknęła.

Samara odetchnęła i rozsiadła się wygodniej. Miała obszerne biurko, a przy ścianach stały regały zapełnione książkami. Wstała i podeszła do jednego z nich. Wzięła pierwszy lepszy tom i spojrzała na pierwszą stronę. Zaśmiała się w duchu, ponieważ były to jej prywatne książki. Dambeldorowi naprawdę musiało zależeć, aby czuła się jak u siebie. Zanotowała sobie w głowie, aby mu za to podziękować.

Przeszła do swojego salonu, tu również panował przyjemny ład. Kolory ścian były promienne i ciepłe. W salonie stała wygodna kanapa i dwa fotele, a w ich centrum niewielki stolik. Naprzeciwko kanapy znajdował się sporej wielkości kominek. Usłyszała pyknięcie aportacji i ujrzała skrzatkę niosącą tacę z filiżanką parującej herbaty. Mgiełka odłożyła tacę na stolik skłoniła się i czekała na dalsze polecenia swojej pani. Ta jednak kazała jej odejść i wypocząć, ponieważ dziś już jej nie potrzebowała.

Usiadła wygodnie na kanapie biorąc filiżankę do ręki. Zrobiło się jej chłodno, a lato tego roku nie było zbyt ciepłe, spojrzała w kominek i zmrużyła oczy. W chwilę po tym w kominku trzaskał już wesoło ogień, a do Samary docierało przyjemne ciepło.

\- Salem, jesteś tu? – zawołała swojego czarnego kota. W odpowiedzi usłyszała tylko miauknięcie gdzieś zza jej pleców.

– To chodź do mnie i mrucz tak jak tylko ty potrafisz pieszczochu. - kot natychmiast wskoczył na kanapę i ułożył się jej na kolanach.

– Piękne przywitanie nie ma co… Czy wspominałam ci już, że to był kiepski pomysł, aby tu wrócić? Pewnie, że ci wspominałam… O niczym innym nie mówię od dwóch tygodni prawda? Ciekawe co w domu? Tęsknisz do domu Salem? Ja bardzo. Chyba sobie jednak poradzą bez nas. - upiła łyk herbaty rozkoszując się jej aromatycznym smakiem rozchodzącym się po jej ciele.

– Harry Potter… to będzie interesujący rok Salem.

Na rozmyślaniach minął jej cały wieczór. Około północy zdecydowała się jednak wziąć prysznic i pójść spać. Nie jest tu przecież na wakacjach.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry nie mógł spać tej nocy. Przekręcał się z boku na bok rozmyślając o wydarzeniach minionych miesięcy. Śmierć jego ojca chrzestnego wstrząsnęła nim dogłębnie. Stracił jedynego członka swojej rodziny. Owszem miał przyjaciół, ale niestety to z Syriuszem czuł głęboką wieź, dzięki czemu czuł, że poznawał swoich rodziców. Bez przerwy wyrzucał sobie, że to on jest winny jego śmierci. Nie mógł poradzić sobie z wyrzutami sumienia, więc gdy tylko zaczęło świtać wstał, ubrał się i udał się na śniadanie do wielkiej sali nie czekając na Rona. Kiedy dotarł zorientował się, że jest pierwszym z uczniów. Przy stole siedzieli już jednak Snape i nowa nauczycielka obrony. Siedzieli na dwóch różnych końcach stołu ignorując się nawzajem. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany przez oboje, więc zajął swoje zwykłe miejsce i nałożył sobie jajecznicy. W miarę upływających minut zaczęło przybywać uczniów i nauczycieli. Harry przyglądał się dwojgu swoich nauczycieli i zdał sobie sprawę, że od godziny nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa. Nawet na siebie nie spojrzeli. To dość dziwne. I choć wiedział, że Snape nie należy do miłych typów, którzy wdają się w przyjemną rozmowę to często widział jak rozmawia z innymi nauczycielami. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go klepnięcie w ramie. To byli Ron, Hermiona i Giny.

– Hej stary, dlaczego nie zaczekałeś na mnie? Stało się coś? – Ron zapytał wpatrując się w przyjaciela.

\- Nie mogłem spać, a nie chciałem cię obudzić. Chrapałeś w najlepsze. – uśmiechnął się na widok twarzy Rona, który zrobił minę w stylu „Jak to chrapię?". Harry skinął w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego i dodał półgłosem.

\- Coś mi się wydaje, że ta dwójka za sobą nie przepada…

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? – zapytała Hermiona spoglądając w stronę nauczycieli.

\- Siedzę tu z nimi od godziny, a oni nawet na siebie nie spojrzeli.

\- To nic nie znaczy. Ron! Na miłość boską nie opychaj się tak! – pisnęła, gdy zobaczyła ile jajecznicy jej przyjaciel ma obecnie w ustach.

Giny i Harry spojrzeli na siebie i roześmiali się na widok Rona, próbującego uporać się z nadmiarem jedzenia w ustach.

\- Harry, ponieważ nie zaczekałeś na nas ominęło Cię rozdanie planu lekcji.

\- No dobra, to co mamy jako pierwsze? Eliksiry czy inny fascynujący przedmiot? – dodał zrezygnowany. Nigdy nie mieli szczęścia do poniedziałkowego planu lekcji.

\- Każdy przedmiot jest fascynujący Harry, Ron przestań suszyć tak swoje zęby, wszyscy widzieli, że jadłeś jajecznice… A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, to najpierw mamy historię magii, później zielarstwo, eliksiry i obronę przed czarną magią.

Jak należało się spodziewać Harry i Ron jęknęli z rozpaczy. Obaj niezmiernie nudzili się na historii magii i na zielarstwie. Na eliksirach należało spodziewać się niespodziewanego, a obrona, no cóż tego przedmiotu cała trójka nie mogła się doczekać. Byli ciekawi nowej nauczycielki.

\- Zbierajmy się, za 10 minut rozpoczynają się lekcje. – rzuciła Giny widząc, że przy stole nie ma już żadnego nauczyciela.

Zarzuciła torbę przez ramie i pobiegła z dziewczynami swojej grupy, wcześniej jednak uśmiechnęła się promiennie do Harrego. Ten trochę się zmieszał jednak odwzajemnił uśmiech. Hermiona spojrzała na niego wymownie unosząc brwi ku górze. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak, zbierajmy się już czas. - powiedział.

Historia magii i zielarstwo minęło im zaskakująco szybko. Na eliksirach standardowo Snape musiał im wypomnieć jakimi to skretyniałymi istotami są i, że żaden z nich nie ma najmniejszej szansy na zdanie egzaminów końcowych. Harry jak zwykle oberwał najwięcej jako, że nazywa się Harry Potter, ten Harry Potter… Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył…

Dwie godziny później udali się na przerwę obiadową po której miała nastąpić lekcja obrony.


	6. Chapter 6

Trójka przyjaciół zajęła miejsca w klasie przeznaczonej do lekcji obrony przed czarną magią. Wszyscy chcieli już przekonać się kim jest nowa nauczycielka i jak będą wyglądały ich lekcje. Każdy nowy nauczyciel był swego rodzaju atrakcją dla uczniów.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona wraz z innymi kolegami dyskutowali w najlepsze o poprzednich nauczycielach tego przedmiotu i wszyscy jednogłośnie stwierdzili, że Lupin był jedynym który ich czegokolwiek nauczył.

Podczas ogólnego gwaru żaden uczeń nie zorientował się, że ich nauczycielka pojawiła się znikąd i zajęła miejsce w fotelu za biurkiem. Włosy miała spięte w ciasny kok, makijaż ciemny uwydatniający duże brązowe oczy. Była ubrana w długą ciemnoszarą szatę lekko ciągnącą się trenem.

\- Przepraszam, że muszę przerwać te jakże interesujące dyskusje na temat poprzednich nauczycieli, jednak zgromadziliśmy się tu nie w celach dyskusyjnych, ale aby nauczyć was jak nie zginąć podczas walki. – powiedziała bez zbędnych emocji Samara. Na te słowa wszyscy drgnęli, ponieważ nikt nie sądził, że nauczycielka znajduje się w klasie.

\- Jak ona się tu dostała? Drzwi klasy są zamknięte. – szepną Ron do Harrego, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Skoro wszyscy jesteśmy zgodni, co do tego w jakim celu się tu znajdujemy, chciałabym się wam przedstawić. – Skinęła głową w stronę tablicy na której zaczęły pojawiać się ciasno napisane litery:

Samara, Rovena, Helga, Godryka Dumbledore.

Harry nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. Pomyślał, że ma w sobie coś z wili. Hipnotyzowała spojrzeniem. Nie mówiła głośno, ale wszyscy doskonale ją słyszeli. Po sali poruszała się z zadziwiającą lekkością i gracją. Nie używała różdżki, co trochę zdziwiło Harrego.

\- Od dziś będziemy zajmować zagadnieniami z obrony przed czarną magią. Moim zadaniem będzie sprawić, że szczytem waszych możliwości nie będzie banalne: _Expelliarmus._ Trudno mi zrozumieć zatem dlaczego na waszych stolikach zamiast różdżek leżą książki. Macie zamiar w przeciwnika rzucać bezużytecznymi tomami? – dodała kpiąco odwracając się w ich stronę z pytającą miną.

Hermiona nieśmiało podniosła rękę, a kiedy dostała pozwolenie, by mówić wstała i powiedziała.

-Pani profesor, w zeszłym roku mieliśmy całkowity zakaz używania różdżek na tej lekcji, a obronę przed czarną magią poznawaliśmy w sposób całkowicie teoretyczny. – Hermiona ponownie zajęła swoje miejsce.

\- Cóż, czeka nas zatem ogrom materiału do nadrobienia. Doszły mnie jednak słuchy, że część z was poradziła sobie z tą niecodzienną przeszkodą i organizowała lekcje obrony za plecami ówczesnej nauczycielki. Wykorzystam ten fakt i te osoby będą pomagały mi w prowadzeniu niektórych lekcji. – spojrzała wymownie na Harrego, Rona i Hermionę. Ron wyprostował się i dumnie rozejrzał się po klasie. Napotkał szydercze spojrzenia ślizgonów z którymi na nieszczęście musieli uczęszczać na większość lekcji. Harry z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się swojej nowej nauczycielce i z radością przyznał, że to będzie interesujący rok. Hermiona lekko zarumieniona okazanym uznaniem wbiła wzrok w swoje stopy.

\- Do dzieła więc, to nie pora na marnowanie waszego czasu. Proszę schować książki a wyjąć różdżki.

Po sali rozeszły się brawa i jeszcze chyba żaden uczeń nie wykonał tak chętnie polecenia nauczyciela.

W tym samym czasie dyrektor Hogwartu przebywał w swoim gabinecie. Stał oparty o parapet swojego okna wyglądając na panoramę wokół zamku. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go gwałtowne wejście Mistrza Eliksirów do jego gabinetu.

\- Witaj Severusie, co cię do mnie sprowadza. – zapytał dyrektor, dobrze znający już odpowiedź.

\- Doskonale wiesz co mnie sprowadza, nie udawaj głupca, bo nim nie jesteś. – dodał szorstkim tonem.

Dyrektor odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Dobrze wiesz Severusie, że nie miałem innej możliwości. Gdybym nie zdołał znaleźć nauczyciela, Ministerstwo narzuciło by kogoś od siebie. Na kolejną pomyłkę w stylu Dolores nie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić. Ją też było ciężko skłonić do przyjęcia etatu. Nie jest tu z własnej woli, lecz na moją osobistą prośbę. - powiedział.

\- No tak, zapomniałem już jak dobrze potrafisz manipulować ludźmi do własnych celów. Nadal jednak nie rozumiem, dlaczego? Szukałem jej przecież wtedy kiedy zniknęła, a Ty nie chciałeś powiedzieć mi nic o jej miejscu pobytu, a tu nagle sam sprowadzasz ją do zamku?

\- Szukałeś jej przez tydzień Severusie, nie wmawiaj mi, że zależało ci na jej losie. – dodał patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

Snape walnął pięścią w biurko dyrektora wstając z oburzenia, obrócił się gwałtownie w jego stronę i rzekł .

– Co ty właściwie możesz o mnie wiedzieć, co?! – wrzasnął, - Nie wiesz o mnie nic! Jestem tylko twoją marionetką w grze z Czarnym Panem! Nie obchodzi cię moje zdanie, ja mam tylko wykonywać twoje polecenia!

\- Wiem więcej na twój temat niż ci się może wydawać Severusie. Spróbuj z nią porozmawiać, może sama powie ci dlaczego wówczas zniknęła. Ja zobowiązany jestem przysięgą milczenia.

\- Jakie to wygodne! – oburzył się i zaczął zbierać do wyjścia.

\- Severusie, zaczekaj – zawołał za nim dyrektor – Dziś wieczorem po kolacji proszę przyjdź do mojego gabinetu. Trzeba omówić dalsze lekcje oklumencji Harrego. – na te słowa Severus prychnął i wyszedł z gabinetu trzaskając drzwiami.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Cholerny stary głupiec! – zaklął wchodząc do własnych kwater. – Co on sobie właściwie myśli?! Nie zamierzam kłaść się jej do nóg prosząc o wybaczenie! – mówiąc to usiadł w fotelu różdżką przywołując szklankę napełnioną ognistą whisky. – I jeszcze ten cholerny Potter z cholernymi lekcjami oklumencji! On jest tak ograniczony, że prędzej nauczę tej zdolności trola niż jego... – upił solidny łyk trunku i oparł się o oparcie fotela. W głowie zaczęło mu krążyć wiele myśli.

Dumbledore jak przystało na niego nie powiadomił go, o zamiarze sprowadzenia do zamku Samary jako nauczycielki obrony. Dowiedział się kiedy ogłosił to wszystkim uczniom podczas powitalnej uczty. Nie sądził, że sprowadził ją tu tylko ze względu na dobro szkoły. Doskonale wiedział, że Albusem kierują zawsze „wyższe cele" i za wszelką cenę będzie on chciał uszczęśliwić wszystkich wokoło. Na samą myśl o tym Severusem coś wstrząsnęło. Upił kolejny łyk napoju i poczuł delikatne rozluźnienie.

To prawda, że szukał jej tylko przez tydzień po tym jak zniknęła. Chciał wyjaśnić, może nawet przeprosić, ale po jakimś czasie stwierdził, że nie będzie robił z siebie przedstawienia. Jeżeli nie chciała go więcej widzieć to trudno. Nawet ją rozumiał. Zaprzestał poszukiwań. Ponownie zajął się pracą na rzecz zakonu. Dumbledore wysyłał go na coraz to niebezpieczniejsze misje i z czasem przyzwyczaił się do braku jej obecności.

Severus i Samara poznali się w szkole. Samara choć o wiele młodsza od niego była na tym samym roku, oczywiście za sprawą wstawiennictwa dyrektora w ministerstwie. Samara należała do Gryffindoru i przyjaźniła się jak to można sobie wyobrazić z Lily Evans. Były właściwie nierozłączne. Samara choć młodsza doskonale dogadywała się ze starszymi uczniami ze swojego roku. Wykazywała nieprzeciętne zdolności magiczne i znacznie wybiegającą po za zakres programu nauczania wiedzę. Właśnie dlatego Dumbledore jako jej opiekun postanowił zwrócić się do ministra magii z prośbą o wydanie pozwolenia, by Samara rozpoczęła edukację w Hogwarcie jako pięciolatka.

Podczas lat szkolnych właściwie nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa. A po tym jak już oficjalnie przystał do śmierciożerców przestali się nawet widywać. Lily nie mogąc wymóc na Severusie wycofania się z podjętej decyzji odcięła się od niego.

Z jakiegoś powodu Samara nigdy nie wstąpiła do Zakonu Feniksa. Nie brała udziału w misjach i nie wypowiadała się nigdy na temat związany z walką z Sami-Wiecie-Kim. Była jednak obecna na spotkaniach. W pewnym momencie Samara jednak opuściła Anglię. Dumbledore wyjaśnił im, że udała się, aby doskonalić techniki magii.

Wróciła niespodziewanie zjawiając się w momencie kiedy Potter rozpoczynał edukację w Hogwarcie. Od tamtej pory była zawsze w pobliżu pojawiając się na każdym spotkaniu zakonu jednak nadal odmawiała by wstąpić oficjalnie w to zgromadzenie.

Moment jej powrotu był punktem zwrotnym w życiu Severusa. I właśnie dlatego Mistrz Eliksirów nie może się teraz uporać z własnymi myślami. Po tej feralnej nocy nic nie będzie już takie samo. Teraz zmuszony do współpracy będzie musiał odszukać stabilny grunt pod nogami, aby dobrze odgrywać swoją rolę.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiedy Harry, Ron i Hermiona po kolacji chcieli udać się do pokoju wspólnego przy wejściu do wielkiej sali zatrzymała ich profesor McGonagall.

\- Moi drodzy, dyrektor pragnie się z wami widzieć. Musicie pójść ze mną. – mówiąc to spojrzała każdemu w oczy, odwróciła się i ruszyła przed siebie.

Przyjaciele zrobili zdziwione miny, ale posłusznie ruszyli za swoją opiekunką domu.

Zatrzymali się przed kamienną chimerą strzegącą wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora. Opiekunka wypowiedziała hasło „mordoklejki" i posąg ustąpił miejsca ukazując kamienne schody.

Wszyscy czworo wspięli się po schodach do dobrze znanego im gabinetu. Okazało się, że na miejscu zastali nie tylko dyrektora szkoły, lecz także profesora Snape'a i nauczycielkę obrony przed czarną magią.

Harremu wydawało się, że w gabinecie panuje napięta atmosfera, zupełnie jakby ich przybycie zakłóciło rozmowę, którą wcześniej odbywali. Jako pierwszy odezwał się Albus.

\- Jesteście, to bardzo dobrze. Siadajcie moi drodzy. – Tu wskazał trzy wolne krzesła, które znajdowały się naprzeciwko biurka. Snape i Samara stali w dwóch różnych końcach gabinetu. Snape przy oknie a Samara stała obok feniksa, delikatnie głaszcząc go po głowie.

– Poprosiłem was o przybycie, ponieważ jest kilka istotnych spraw do omówienia. Ostatnie wydarzenia skłoniły mnie do podjęcia pewnych decyzji. – dyrektor zrobił dłuższą pauzę spoglądając to na Snape'a to na Samarę.

\- Panno Granger i panie Weasley, chciałbym was prosić abyście reaktywowali Gwardię Dumbeldora i nadal starali się podszkolić innych uczniów w kwestii obrony przed czarną magią. Oboje jesteście utalentowani w tej dziedzinie więc nie powinniście mieć większych problemów. Jednak gdybyście potrzebowali pomocy jestem pewien, że wasza nauczycielka – tu wskazał ręką – udzieli wam pomocnych rad. – Samara spojrzała na nich i lekko skinęła głową na znak, że nie ma nic przeciwko.

\- A ja profesorze? – zapytał Harry lekko dotknięty tym, że został wykluczony, przecież to on uczył wszystkich w poprzednim roku.

\- A ty mój drogi chłopcze powrócisz do nauki oklumencji. – Harry nerwowo wciągnął powietrze i spojrzał na swojego znienawidzonego nauczyciela, który w tej chwili przyglądał mu się z góry, a jego usta wykrzywił nieprzyjemny grymas. – profesor Snape – ciągnął dalej dyrektor – wspaniałomyślnie zgodził się ponownie podjąć się nauczania ciebie. – Snape na te słowa prychnął i odwrócił głowę.

-Ale profesorze! - zaprotestował Harry, - uważam, że nie jest to dobry pomysł, po za tym myślę, że dostatecznie opanowałem tą umiejętność.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny Potter! – tu wtrącił się Snape – Nie jesteś wstanie obronić swojego umysłu przed atakiem wyimaginowanego przez pannę Lovegood gnębiwtryska! Jesteś słaby zupełnie jak twój niewdzięczny ojciec!

\- Niech Pan przestanie obrażać mojego ojca! – Harry wstał i stanął naprzeciwko swojego nauczyciela eliksirów w bojowej pozie. Hermiona i Ron skurczyli się w sobie wiedząc co teraz nastąpi. Nieoczekiwanie do rozmowy wtrąciła się Samara.

\- To ty nie bądź śmieszny Snape. – mówiła lekko znudzonym tonem nie odrywając nawet wzroku od Fawkes'a. – Czepiasz się Harrego tylko dlatego, że jego ojciec upokarzał cię za szkolnych czasów. Musisz zrozumieć w końcu, że Harry to nie James. Charakterem jest on bardziej podobny do swojej matki niż do ojca. Jeżeli do tej pory tego nie zauważyłeś to sam jesteś ograniczony, albo bardzo ślepy, co w sumie nie robi większej różnicy. – powiedziawszy to spojrzała na niego z lekkim zaciekawieniem czekając na ripostę. Harry zdziwił się bardzo, nie sądził, że nauczyciela znała jego matkę.

Snape lekko zbity z tropu już otwierał usta, aby odpowiedzieć, jednak przerwał mu dyrektor który stanowczo wtrącił się do rozmowy.

\- Przestańcie proszę, nie czas na nic nie wnoszące kłótnie. To już postanowione Harry, w każdy czwartek po kolacji, począwszy od przyszłego miesiąca będziesz zjawiał się przed gabinetem profesora Snape'a. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na to, aby Voldemort włamał się do twojego umysłu i czerpał z niego cenne informacje. – gdy Harry ponownie chciał zaprotestować, dyrektor już stanowczo podniósł rękę i powiedział.

– Bez dyskusji Harry. To będzie twoje zadanie i uwierz mi, że wiele zależy od tego czy opanujesz oklumencje. Nie pozwolę ci uczestniczyć w zebraniach zakonu jeżeli nie opanujesz tej umiejętności. – cała trójka spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na dyrektora, czyżby mieli zostać przyjęci do grona zakonu?

Słysząc to Harry opadł zrezygnowany na fotel i kiwnął głową na znak, że się zgadza.

\- Pocieszę cię jednak, w lekcjach oklumencji pomagać wam będzie Samara. - na te słowa sama zainteresowana spojrzała zdziwiona na Albusa, ten zapobiegawczo dodał – I to również nie podlega dyskusji. Co dwie głowy to nie jedna, a doskonale pamiętam moja droga, że wykazywałaś w tej dziedzinie niebywałe zdolności.

\- Zaraz, zaraz, skoro to Samara wykazuje niebywałe zdolności, to w takim razie po co ci ja? – Snape już bardzo zdenerwowany podszedł do biurka dyrektora i oparł się dłońmi o blat czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Byłem pewien, że o to zapytasz Severusie. Tak jak już wspominałem oklumencja Harrego to dla nas priorytet. Oboje jesteście niebywale uzdolnieni, a ponieważ ty jesteś uprzedzony do Harrego może to przeszkodzić w uzyskaniu zadowalających efektów. Samara będzie twoją przeciwwagą. Jak już wspominałem decyzja zapadła.

\- W takim razie po co nas tu zebrałeś? Mogłeś wystosować oficjalne pismo. Wyszło by na to samo. – Snape kąśliwie zakończył dyskusje wracając na swoje miejsce. Dyrektor westchnął tylko i ponownie usiadł w fotelu. Harry w duchu stwierdził, że dyrektor wygląda na bardzo zmęczonego.

\- Nadeszły ponure czasy. Dobroć polega na szanowaniu i kochaniu ludzi bardziej niż na to zasługują, pamiętajcie o tym. – dyrektor dał znać, że spotkanie skończone.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona pośpiesznie wstali i udali się do wyjścia. Zaraz za nimi stanął Snape który na odchodnym rzucił w stronę Dumbledora

\- Wszystko w imię wyższego dobra. – po tych słowach wyminął uczniów i opuścił pospiesznie pomieszczenie.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Mogłeś mnie chociaż uprzedzić, za dużo wymagam? – powiedziała obrażonym tonem Samara. Fawkes lekko poruszył skrzydłami i wydał z siebie delikatny pisk.

\- Doskonale wiedziałem jak oboje zareagujecie, gdy zdradzę moje zamiary, a tu naprawdę chodzi o dobro tego chłopca. Lily bardzo by tego chciała.

\- Och proszę cię nie bierz mnie na sentymenty. Argument „Lily" nie działa już nawet na Severusa. Doskonale wiem o co ci chodzi, a na pewno nie chodzi tu o to, czego pragnęła by Lily. Na miłość boską Albusie Lily nie żyje, a Harry musi się zmierzyć z o wiele bardziej poważniejszym zadaniem niż nauka oklumencji. Co swoją drogą sprowadza mnie do stwierdzenia, choć sama nie sądziłam, że dożyję tego, aby przyznać rację Serwisowi, Harry nigdy nie opanuje na tyle oklumencji, aby potrafić obronić się przed ingerencją Voldemorta, jest zbyt emocjonalny. Moim zdaniem tracimy czas. – zakończyła zdanie odwracając się w stronę dyrektora i patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- To nie jest właściwy moment na uświadomienie Harrego. – dyrektor przeczesał swoją długą siwą brodę i dodał – Nie jest jeszcze na tyle silny.

\- Nie jest silny? A nie uważasz, że to co przeżył do tej pory uczyniło go silniejszym nawet od ciebie? Ostatnim razem kiedy powiedziałeś, że Harry nie jest gotowy zginął Syriusz. Kogo poświęcimy tym razem? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ja nie mogę mu pomóc? Mogę mu tylko przekazać wiedzę.

\- Niczego więcej nie oczekuję. Doskonale pamiętam reguły gry. – dyrektor wstał, podszedł do niej pogłaskał po policzku i dodał – Masz dopilnować, aby Harry i Severus się nie pozabijali, obaj mają wybuchowe temperamenty. Proszę cię również, abyś co jakiś czas pojawiała się na zebraniach GD. Muszą być odpowiednio przygotowani.

Samara kiwnęła głową na znak, że się zgadza i lekko uśmiechnęła się choć w tym uśmiechu nie było ani odrobiny szczęścia. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego co ją czeka na zajęciach z oklumencji. Nie była naiwna Snape zrobi wszystko, aby uprzykrzyć im ten czas. Całe szczęście potrafiła skutecznie poradzić sobie z jego humorami.

W tym samym czasie trójka przyjaciół odprowadzona przez swoją opiekunkę do pokoju wspólnego zasiadła właśnie wokół kominka. Szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności w pokoju nie było nikogo, więc mogli spokojnie omówić to czego się dowiedzieli.

\- Cudownie! Gwardia ponownie zacznie działać, uwielbiałem te spotkania! – mówił podekscytowany Ron. – No i Dumbledore powiedział, że jesteśmy uzdolnieni, to chyba coś znaczy co nie? – zapytał oczekując akceptacji.

\- Taaak, cudowne… Kiedy wy będziecie się uczyć obrony ja będę siedział razem z tym obślizgłym nietoperzem w jego lochach i starał się odpierać jego ataki. Cudownie naprawdę… - Harry zrobił taką minę jakby miał zwymiotować.

\- Ależ Harry ustalimy inny termin spotkań GD, abyś mógł uczestniczyć w zajęciach. – Hermiona próbowała pocieszyć przyjaciela jednak ten nie zareagował. - Muszę porozmawiać z Giny i Nevilem. Pomyślimy jak to wszystko rozwiązać. Mamy nadal swoje stare galeony więc to będzie idealny przedmiot na zebranie wszystkich dawnych członków. Uważam jednak, że powinno być nas więcej. Jeżeli Dumbledore uważa, że musimy być wyszkoleni to pewnie szykuje nas do wojny. Nie uważasz Harry?

\- Nie wiem, zupełnie nie wiem już o co mu może chodzić. – dodał z wyrzutem i zapadł się bardziej w fotelu.

\- Stary doskonale wiem przez co będziesz musiał przejść, ale nie będziesz ze Snapem sam. Dumbledore powiedział przecież, że będzie tam z wami, no ta nowa nauczycielka. Wydaje się być całkiem spoko i potrafi się odgryźć temu dupkowi z lochów. – Ron również próbował jak mógł pocieszyć Harrego, jednak ten tylko kiwał nieznacznie głową.

\- Harry, Dumbledore ma rację, oklumencja jest dla ciebie najważniejsza. Nie pamiętasz jak Sam-Wiesz-Kto podsunął ci tą fałszywą wizję o schwytaniu Syriusza i jakie to miało konsekwencje? – Hermiona zapytała nieśmiało, ale natychmiast pożałowała tego co powiedziała.

\- Doskonale pamiętam! – Harry z oburzenia gwałtownie wstał z fotela i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju. – Nie trzeba mi o tym przypominać! Dobrze wiem, że to moja wina, że Syriusz nie żyje!

\- Harry nikt nie mówi, że to twoja wina. – Hermiona próbowała załagodzić sytuacje zanim Harry swoimi krzykami pobudzi wszystkich. – Chodzi o to, aby Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie mógł już wpływać na twoje myśli. Harry proszę usiądź z nami i uspokój się. – dodała już błagalnym tonem. Odetchnęła, gdy zobaczyła, że Harry trochę się uspokoił i wrócił na miejsce.

\- Powiedział, że nie pozwoli mi brać udziału w zebraniach zakonu – z wyrzutem kontynuował – Przecież w tym całym zamieszaniu chodzi o mnie, więc myślę, że mam prawo brać w tym udział.

\- Tak Harry, chodzi tu o Ciebie jednak nie zapominaj, że jeżeli nie opanujesz oklumencji narazisz plany zakonu na niepowodzenie. Bez oklumencji Sam-Wiesz-Kto będzie czytał z ciebie jak z otwartej księgi i… - nie dokończyła, gdyż Harry przerwał jej machnięciem dłoni.

\- Dobra, wiem o co Ci chodzi. Koniec tematu. – zakończył dyskusję.


	10. Chapter 10

Wrzesień powoli dobiegał końca, a pogoda robiła się coraz bardziej nieznośna. Deszcz zacinał w okna z impetem, a cotygodniowe treningi quidditch'a stawały się katorgą. Żadna z drużyn jednak nie rezygnowała z treningów. Z końcem września Hermiona reaktywowała dawną Gwardię i przyjęła nowych członków. Zebrania odbywały się raz w tygodniu, w każdą sobotę po godzinie 18. Pokój życzeń ze względu na swoje zalety nadal był siedzibą wszystkich zebrań. Za nimi były już dwa spotkania i każdy cieszył się z tego, że szło im dobrze. Na ostatnim pojawiła się nauczycielka obrony, która przyglądała się z boku jak Harry, Ron i Hermiona pomagają innym opanować skuteczne zaklęcia. Ponieważ radzili sobie zadowalająco postanowiła nie wtrącać się w ich metody i pozostała tylko obserwatorem.

Kiedy wszyscy rozeszli się, a w pokoju została tylko nauczycielka i trójka przyjaciół, Samara zwróciła się do Harrego.

\- Harry dziś jest ostatni dzień września. W czwartek zaczynamy. – spojrzała na niego spod swoich czarnych rzęs.

\- Tak, wiem – dodał niepocieszonym tonem.

\- Nie martw się, poradzimy sobie. – dodała z uśmiechem i podeszła, aby poklepać go krzepiąco po ramieniu.

\- Pani profesor! – zawołał Harry, gdy zobaczył, że nauczycielka zbiera się do wyjścia.

\- Tak? – zapytała z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem.

\- Cieszę się, że będzie tam Pani ze mną. – dodał lekko zażenowany.

Nauczycielka lekko roześmiała się.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie jestem gorsza od profesora Snape'a? - zapytała.

\- To i tak będzie lepiej.- powiedział Harry z uśmiechem na ustach.

Trochę poprawił mu się humor i nie był już obrażony na cały świat z powodu dodatkowych lekcji ze Snapem. W odpowiedzi na swoje słowa dostał tylko dźwięczny śmiech. Nauczycielka lekko skłoniła się i wyszła z pokoju życzeń.

\- Widzisz Harry nie będzie tak źle. – dodała Hermiona widząc, że poprawił mu się humor.

\- Zobaczysz stary, że opanujesz tą oklumencję i szybko odpuszczą ci te spotkania. – dodał Ron

\- Mam nadzieję. Perspektywa spędzania wolnego popołudnia w towarzystwie Snape'a, który będzie wygrzebywał wszystkie żenujące wspomnienia z mojej głowy nie napawa nadzieją. – westchnął Harry i wspólnie z przyjaciółmi opuścili pokój życzeń.


	11. Chapter 11

Harremu czas minął nadspodziewanie szybko i kiedy w końcu zdał sobie z tego sprawę stał już przed gabinetem znienawidzonego profesora. Zanim zdecydował się zapukać do drzwi zawahał się na moment i przełknął głośno ślinę. Przemógł się jednak i zapukał. W odpowiedzi dostał jedyne oschłe: - Wejść – więc bez zbędnych formalności wszedł do gabinetu.

Snape siedział za swoim obszernym biurkiem przeglądając jakieś wypracowania. Na jego twarzy gościł grymas zniesmaczenia i co jakiś czas przekreślał tekst na pergaminie. Harry stał dłuższą chwilę zanim profesor zwrócił się do niego nie podnosząc wzroku.

\- Pani profesor spóźnia się już o całe dwie minuty w związku z tym zaczniemy bez niej. – gdy kończył mówić to zdanie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, jednak zanim Snape zdążył powiedzieć, aby gość wszedł drzwi otworzyły się, a do gabinetu pewnym krokiem weszła nauczycielka obrony.

\- Jak zwykle spóźniona. – powiedział Snape swoim najbardziej złośliwym tonem.

\- Jak zwykle uroczy. – Samara z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy spojrzała na Severusa i zajęła miejsce w fotelu przed biurkiem.

\- Nie krępuj się, czuj się jak u siebie. – dodał zgryźliwie całkowicie nie zadowolony z faktu, że Samara nie respektuje jego zasad.

\- Dziękuję, taki właśnie mam zamiar… – powiedziała już całkowicie rozbawiona.

\- Dosyć tego! – warknął Snape niezadowolony – Nie jesteśmy tu dla własnej przyjemności tylko po to, aby spróbować nauczyć Pottera jak ma skutecznie zamknąć swój umysł przed wpływem Czarnego Pana.

\- Doskonale wiem po co się tu zebraliśmy Severusie, a słowo "przyjemność" w twoich ustach brzmi całkowicie nie na miejscu. Zaczynajmy więc. Jako, że to ty wprowadzałeś wcześniej Harrego w tajniki oklumencji rozpocznij proszę. – Snape na jej słowa zrobił nie przyjemny dla oka grymas. Zmierzył Samarę wzrokiem i niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy.

Harry nie wiedział właściwie jak ma się zachować. Z jednej strony był przerażony faktem, że rozwścieczony Snape znowu będzie grzebał w jego wspomnieniach, z drugiej strony był całkowicie rozbawiony tym, że jego Mistrza Eliksirów tak bardzo irytują docinki Samary.

\- Czego się tak głupio uśmiechasz Potter? Ciekaw jestem czy będzie ci do śmiechu kiedy z tobą skończę. – Snape zwrócił się w stronę Harrego, który lekko zesztywniał.

\- Oklumencja Potter jest to bardzo skomplikowany proces myślowy, który wymaga niebywałego skupienia się. Tak więc byłbym wdzięczny, abyś opróżnił swój i tak już pusty łeb z bezsensownych myśli i spróbował odeprzeć moją ingerencję. Zaczniemy na trzy.

Snape mówiąc to z lekkością i niebywałą gracją podszedł do Harrego na odległość wyciągniętej ręki i zza poł swojego płaszcza wydobył różdżkę. Przyjął postawę jak do pojedynku. Harry widząc to lekko się zmieszał i wbił błagalny wzrok w nauczycielkę obrony. Ta jednak zdawała się nie reagować, z zaciekawieniem obserwowała poczynania Snape. Harry pomyślał przez chwilę, że może naprawdę jest gorsza od nauczyciela eliksirów.

Zanim Harry zdążył opróżnić umysł z niepotrzebnych myśli i skupić się na jednej całkowicie bezużytecznej Snape rozpoczął odliczanie.

\- Raz, dwa, trzy „ _Legilimens" – z_ aklęcie wypowiedział grobowym tonem. Harry nawet nie zdążył dobyć różdżki. W sekundę przez jego głowę przewijały się wspomnienia: Syriusz pytający go, czy zamieszka z nim, Bellatrix zabijająca Syriusza i jej paskudny śmiech, Harry organizujący dawną Gwardię Dumbledora. Z uśmiechem mówiąca Samara Dumbledore: „Skąd wiesz, że nie jestem gorsza od profesora Snape'a?"

W momencie wszystko ustało, a Harry czuł jak ziemia osuwa się mu spod nóg. Zachwiał się i w ostatniej chwili oparł się o poręcz fotela, który stał za nim.

\- Co ja ci mówiłem Potter?! Miałeś oczyścić swój umysł, a nie udostępniać mi jego zawartość! – Snape darł się w najlepsze rzucając różnymi inwektywami do momentu kiedy Samara wstała i jednym leniwym machnięciem ręki uciszyła go. Snape był tak zdziwiony, że omal nie udusił się łapczywie chwytając powietrze.

\- Harry, nie przejmuj się. Osób które posługują się oklumencją mogę policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Na nasze nieszczęście jedną z tych osób jest również profesor Snape. – mówiąc to zerknęła przez ramię na owego profesora, który gotował się z wściekłości nie mogąc nic powiedzieć. – Ma on niecodzienne metody nauczania, które raczej nie motywują cię do robienia postępów, mam rację?

Harry nawet nie śmiał potwierdzić, ponieważ wiedział co go czeka na eliksirach gdyby to zrobił.

\- Może teraz ja spróbuję profesorze? – zapytała Snape'a jednocześnie ponownie robiąc leniwy ruch ręką w jego stronę tym samym zwracając mu głos.

\- Jak śmiesz uciszać mnie w moim własnym gabinecie, jak śmiesz…. – nie zdążył jednak dokończyć ponieważ Samara wtrąciła dobitnie.

\- Snape, głowa mnie boli, nie drzyj się tak. – mówiąc to tonem absolutnie lekceważącym potarła skronie z grymasem zniesmaczenia. – Miejmy to już za sobą, a wszystkim ulży.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. – Snape zarzucił swoimi szatami i ponownie usiadł w fotelu, dając gestem dłoni znak, aby zaczynała – Chętnie popatrzę jakie robisz postępy z naszym Chłopcem-Który-Na-Moje-Nieszczęście-Przeżył…

\- Harry, posłuchaj, skuteczna oklumencja to nie tylko wystawienie bariery chroniącej twój umysł przed obcą ingerencja, ale także przedstawienie osobie próbującej się włamać fałszywy obraz wspomnień. Zanim ponownie zaczniemy chciałabym, abyś zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie swoje ulubione miejsce.

Harry posłusznie zamknął oczy i pomyślał o pokoju wspólnym gryfonów. Zawsze uważał Hogwart za swój jedyny dom, a pokój ten napawał go zawsze spokojem.

-Już mam – powiedział nie otwierając oczu.

-Znakomicie. Czy jest to pomieszczenie zamknięte czy otwarta przestrzeń? – zapytała Samara lekko przechylając głowę w geście zaciekawienia.

-Jest to pomieszczenie. – ponownie odpowiedział czekając na ciąg dalszy.

\- Bardzo dobrze, tak jest nawet łatwiej. A teraz pozamykaj w wyobraźni wszystkie okiennice i zarygluj drzwi, tak aby nikt nie mógł się tam dostać.

Harry zdziwił się i nie wiedział do czego zmierza ta cała zabawa, jednak posłusznie zrobił to o co go prosiła nauczycielka. Wyobraził sobie, że zamyka wszystkie drzwi prowadzące do pokoju wspólnego i zatrzaskuje okiennice. Przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, że gdy zamknie wszystkie okiennice będzie bardzo ciemno więc sprawił, że palił się też ogień w kominku. – Gotowe - dodał nadal z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Wspaniale, a teraz Harry za pomocą zaklęcia będę próbowała dostać się do tego pokoju i odszukać cię. Twoim zadaniem będzie umacnianie zabezpieczeń w miarę twoich możliwości. Same zabezpieczenia długo nie wytrzymają pamiętaj o tym. Twoim zadaniem też będzie przesyłanie mi złudnych informacji kiedy już dostanę się do ciebie. Czy wszystko rozumiesz Harry? – zapytała z troską.

\- Tak – odpowiedział już nie na żarty zdenerwowany.

\- Harry pamiętaj, myśl tylko i wyłącznie o tym, że musisz utrzymać zabezpieczenia drzwi i okien. Przygotuj sobie też jakieś bezużyteczne wspomnienie, które mi podeślesz, gdy już wtargnę do pokoju, bo, że to zrobię tego możesz być pewny.

Snape przyglądał się temu z wyjątkowym zainteresowaniem. Pulsująca tętnica na szyi zdradzała niedawne zdenerwowanie, jednak ciekawość była na tyle silna, że nie wtrącał się do metod Samary.

\- Harry, zaczynamy na trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy: „ _Legilimens" –_ wypowiedziała te słowa, lecz nie użyła różdżki. Zamiast tego zrobiła ledwo widoczny gest prawą dłonią.

Harry był zdenerwowany. Miał spocone ręce i ledwo stał na nogach. Starał się jednak skupić na tym, że znajdował się w pokoju wspólnym i wszystkie okna i drzwi są zaryglowane. W myślach zauważył, że ktoś przekręca klamkę w głównych drzwiach. Drzwi jednak się nie otworzyły ponieważ Harry zasunął w myślach zasuwę na górnej części drzwi. Kiedy główne drzwi nie ustąpiły Harry usłyszał jak ktoś schodzi po schodach z dormitorium dziewcząt i próbuje przejść przez tamte drzwi. Harry natychmiast skierował się w tamtą stronę i przesunął w to miejsce stojącą szafę, aby uniemożliwić wejście. Słyszał jak ktoś próbuje przesunąć ją, jednak bez powodzenia.

Harry całkowicie z siebie zadowolony zaczynał coraz bardziej wierzyć w siebie, do momentu kiedy usłyszał za oknami zbierającą się burzę która przyniosła ze sobą silny wiatr. Wiatr ten wyrwał z zawiasów okiennice przez które widać było szalejący huragan. Harry wystraszył się i cofnął o kilka kroków. W chwilę potem przez głowę zaczynały przelatywać mu myśli: - ciotka Petunia wmawiająca mu, że jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, machający do niego rodzice ze starego zdjęcia, które dostał od Hagrida, uśmiechająca się do niego Giny.

W jednej chwili wszystko ustało i ponownie znajdował się w gabinecie Mistrza Eliksirów. Był tak zmęczony i zlany potem, że nie był w stanie stać na własnych nogach. Samara odprowadziła go do fotela gdzie usiadł.

\- Dobrze Harry. Powiedz mi jednak jaki błąd popełniłeś? – zapytała Samara wręczając mu kubek z zimną wodą.

Harry łapczywie wypił zawartość kubka i poczuł się o wiele lepiej.

\- Nie podsunąłem fałszywych myśli. – odpowiedział lekko zdyszany.

\- Właśnie, ale i tak jestem z ciebie zadowolona. Nie sądziłam nawet, że zdołasz oprzeć się drugiej próbie wejścia do pokoju. – dodała z uśmiechem klepiąc go po ramieniu.

– Uważam profesorze, że na dzisiaj skończymy lekcje. Harry jest wykończony. Dalsze próby spełzną na niczym, ponieważ nie będzie miał siły się bronić. – Snape przytaknął ledwie widocznie dając sygnał, że się zgadza.

\- Harry pamiętaj, w nocy jesteś szczególnie narażony na czyjeś wtargnięcie do twojego umysłu. Musisz co noc zamykać się w pokoju wspólnym i ryglować wszystkie wejścia. Zasypiaj z myślą o tym, że się tam znajdujesz. A teraz odprowadzę cię do twojej wieży, boję się, że gdzieś opadniesz z sił i profesor Snape jako, że ma dziś nocny dyżur odejmie ci punkty za nocne wędrówki po korytarzach. – powiedziała to z przekąsem a Snape dodał.

\- Możesz być tego pewna – i uśmiechnął się na tyle złośliwie na ile potrafił.


	12. Chapter 12

Samara i Harry szli ciemnymi korytarzami zamku w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Harry szedł o pół kroku za swoją nauczycielką lekko zdyszany. Krok miała sprężysty, Harremu przyszło na myśl, że porusza się jak kot. Jej kroki właściwie nie były słyszalne. Dało się jednak usłyszeć szelest jej szat.

Samara w pewnym momencie zwolniła na tyle, aby Harry mógł się z nią zrównać. Spojrzała na niego z ukosa lekko mrużąc oczy.

\- Zmęczony jesteś? – zapytała.

\- Tak, pani profesor. Oklumencja nie jest moją mocną stroną. – spuścił głowę i zwolnił kroku. Samara zatrzymała się i obróciła w jego stronę.

\- Harry, przyznam szczerzę, że uważam iż mistrzem oklumencji to nie będziesz nigdy. Miotają tobą różne emocje, których nie jesteś w stanie się pozbyć. – powiedziała nie patrząc na niego. – Jednak zobaczyłam, że masz w sobie wiele siły i determinacji. Profesor Snape nie będzie w stanie nauczyć cię tej umiejętności. Jesteście do siebie za bardzo uprzedzeni. Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam dlaczego profesor Dumbledore nalegał, abym dołączyła do tych zajęć.

\- Więc dlaczego Snape… to znaczy profesor Snape musi mnie nadal uczyć skoro może to robić pani? – zapytał Harry. – Dyrektor doskonale wie jak bardzo nienawidzimy się oboje, a mimo to nadal uważa, że najlepszym nauczycielem będzie on.

Samara westchnęła i zaczęła mówić, ale jej głos nie brzmiał już tak dźwięcznie i melodyjnie jak zwykle a zamiast tego stał się bardzo poważny.

– Harry, nie wiem skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że profesor Snape cię nienawidzi, gdyby nie zależało mu na twoim losie nigdy nie zgodziłby się próbować nauczyć cię oklumencji. Pamiętaj też, że jest on mistrzem w tej dziedzinie.

\- Profesor Dumbledore wymógł to na nim. – dodał jakby obrażony.

\- Częściowo masz rację, ale tylko częściowo. – spojrzała na niego i ruszyła przed siebie mówiąc – No, chodź za chwile nietoperz ruszy na łowy. – kończąc to zdanie zachichotała lekko, a jej kroki ponownie stały się taneczne.


	13. Chapter 13

\- No i jak było? – Ron z samego rana zapytał Harrego o przebieg dodatkowej lekcji.

\- Ciężko, ale mimo to myślę, że jest dużo lepiej niż ostatnim razem. Pani profesor ma zupełnie inne metody nauczania niż Snape. Udało mi się dwa razy odeprzeć jej ingerencję.

\- To wspaniale Harry! – do stołu dosiadła się rozpromieniona Hermiona. – Wiedziałam, że jak tylko się przyłożysz to ci się uda.

\- Dostałem od niej kilka cennych rad. Teraz co noc muszę się do nich stosować. – kiedy skończył to mówić upił ze szklanki łyk soku z dyni.

\- Harry powinieneś blokować umysł cały czas, nie tylko podczas snu. – powiedziała poważnym głosem Hermiona.

\- Och, Hermiono, daj mu w spokoju zjeść śniadanie. Nie wystarczy ci, że zrobił postępy. – Ron mówiąc to zrobił wymowną minę, która jednoznacznie mówiła, aby była wyrozumiała.

\- Wiem, że muszę cały czas się starać, ale nawet nie wiesz jakie to jest trudne. Po dwóch próbach byłem zlany potem i nie byłem w stanie ustać. Metoda małych kroczków. Tak postanowiłem. – ugryzł tost i uśmiechnął się do przyjaciół.

\- Cześć wszystkim! – Giny usiadła między Hermioną, a Harrym i uśmiechnęła się. – O czym rozmawiacie?

\- O korkach u Snape'a. – powiedział Ron przyglądając się siostrze, która co jakiś czas rzucała spojrzenie na jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Musi być ci ciężko co? – zapytała patrząc na Harrego.

\- Nie bardziej niż zwykle, ale daję radę. Wiecie co, kiedy pani profesor odprowadzała mnie do wieży zapytałem ją dlaczego Snape mnie uczy skoro może to robić tylko ona. Mówiłem jej, że nie znosimy się, a ona twierdzi, że Snape wcale mnie nie nienawidzi, że to tylko pozory.

\- Harry, Snape już wiele razy udowodnił, że jest po naszej stronie i choćby dlatego nie możesz twierdzić, że cię nienawidzi. Gdyby tak było już dawno sprzedałby cię Sami-Wiecie-Komu. Takie jest moje zdanie. – Hermiona patrzyła na Harrego z lekko zdziwioną miną.

\- No, ale wiesz jak on nas traktuje, jak traktuje Harrego. Pomiata nami, nietoperz jeden. – Ron próbował dyskutować z przyjaciółką, jednak ta machnęła tylko ręką i powiedziała

– Wiele razy daliśmy mu powód, aby mógł mieć do nas pretensje. Dobrze wiecie, że święci nie jesteśmy, a doświadczenie jakie nabraliśmy w łamaniu szkolnego regulaminu jest wręcz karygodne. Jest nieprzyjemny, owszem nie zaprzeczę, ale jestem przekonana, że nigdy nie chciał naszej krzywdy. Pamiętacie jak zasłonił nas przed Lupinem, gdy ten był przemieniony w wilkołaka i chciał nas zaatakować? Tak nie zachowuje się człowiek, który cię nienawidzi, Harry. – mówiąc te słowa patrzyła to na Rona to na Harrego. Giny kiwała tylko głową na znak, że również ma takie samo zdanie co przyjaciółka.

\- A teraz wybaczcie, spóźnię się na numerologię. – Hermiona wstała, zarzuciła sobie torbę na ramię i odeszła mierząc ich znacząco wzrokiem.

\- Może ma w tym trochę racji… - powiedział Harry jakby do siebie. Nikt już nic na to nie odpowiedział.

Harry i Ron udali się do pokoju wspólnego, ponieważ najbliższą godzinę mieli wolną. Dołączyła do nich Giny, która również w tym czasie nie miała zajęć. Wszyscy troje zajęli miejsca wokół kominka i rozmawiali o zbliżających się rozgrywkach.


	14. Chapter 14

Czas płynął nadspodziewanie szybko. Harry ledwo się zdążył zorientować, a śnieg pokrył błonia. Za tydzień miał udać się razem z Ronem na przerwę świąteczną do Nory, Hermiona jak zwykle miała spędzić święta razem z rodzicami.

Przez cały czas Harry uczęszczał na lekcje oklumencji i organizował spotkania GD. Czasu wolnego miał niewiele jednak nie przejmował się tym. Treningi i spotkania GD sprawiały mu wiele radości, gorzej było z dodatkowymi zajęciami u Snape'a. Ucieszył się jednak kiedy nadszedł kolejny czwartek i stwierdził, że to już ostatnie spotkanie w tym roku, a następne takie zajęcia będzie miał w styczniu. Całe 3 tygodnie odpoczynku od znienawidzonego nauczyciela.

Zaraz po kolacji udał się do lochów gdzie czekały go wykańczające próby nauczenia go zasad oklumencji. Przyznał w duchu, że idzie mu o wiele lepiej od kiedy w zajęciach uczestniczy też Samara Dumbledore jednak nadal nie uzyskał zadowalających rezultatów. Trochę zasępiony zapukał do drzwi gabinetu Mistrza eliksirów. Usłyszał oschłe „Wejść", więc niepewnie wszedł do pomieszczenia. Oboje już tam byli.

Snape jak zwykle siedział za swoim biurkiem przeglądając wypracowania i zupełnie ignorując to, że nie jest sam. Samara również zajmowała swoje zwykłe miejsce przeglądając jakąś książkę. Kiedy wszedł tylko ona podniosła wzrok na niego i przywitała się uprzejmie.

\- Harry dobrze, że jesteś. Ćwiczyłeś od ostatniego razu? – zapytała.

\- Próbowałem – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, a Snape na to tylko prychnął dając znać swojej dezaprobacie względem słowa "próbowałem".

Samara lekko skrzywiła się i kontynuowała.

\- Dobrze, sprawdzimy czy poczyniłeś postępy. Profesorze Snape czy zechciałby Pan… - tu wymownie spojrzała na niego. Ten tylko westchnął wziął różdżkę do ręki i powiedział:

\- Na trzy Potter. – Harry kiwnął głową i skupił się tak jak tylko potrafił, na tym, że jest zamknięty w pokoju. Dodatkowo starał się wymyślić jakiś bzdurny przekaz, który zamierzał podesłać Snape'owi gdy ten już przedostanie się przez bariery ochronne.

\- Raz, dwa, trzy „ _Legilimens" –_ Harry usłyszał gwałtowne szarpanie za drzwi wejścia do pokoju wspólnego. Ktoś bardzo chciał się dostać do wewnątrz jednak drzwi nie ustąpiły. Harry natychmiast skupił się na obronie okiennic i drzwi wejściowych od dormitorium. Snape był brutalny, po tym jak nie udało się mu przedostać przez główne drzwi próbował wejść oknem jednak Harry zaparł się w sobie i coś kazało mu nie odpuścić i nie pozwolić, aby intruz przedostał się do niego. Obrona okiennic pochłonęła jednak bardzo dużo jego sił więc był pewien, że Snape bez problemu dostanie się drzwiami od strony sypialni. Harry wiedział już, że nie zdoła utrzymać bariery więc natychmiast wyobraził sobie siebie na treningu quidditch'a. W tym samym momencie Snape przełamał bariery i nie bawił się w żadne uprzejmości. Natychmiast podjął próbę wejrzenia do jego umysłu.

Przez znaczną część tego czasu Harremu udawało się podsuwać fałszywe informacje. Wyobrażał sobie, że latał na miotle razem z Ronem i Giny. Cała trójka śmiała się w głos. Słyszał melodyjny śmiech Giny, która patrzy na niego swoimi brązowymi oczami. Nagle wszystko ruszyło, Giny uśmiechająca się przy stole wspólnym, Giny opowiadająca o mistrzostwach świata, równocześnie nakręcająca sobie na palec kosmyki włosów. Hermiona robiącą wymowną minę, gdy zobaczyła jak Harry i Giny patrzą na siebie. Snape odpuścił. Ponownie znajdowali się w jego gabinecie. Samara z ciekawością przyglądała się im obojgu, Harry dyszał ciężko, a Snape miał triumf wypisany na twarzy.

-Taki słaby. – wysyczał patrząc na Harrego z pogardą – Niczego się nie nauczyłeś Potter. Nadal nie potrafisz odciąć wspomnień. Twoje marne próby odciągnięcia mojej uwagi na nic się zdały.

\- Przecież się staram! – Harry krzyknął jednocześnie prostując się i rzucając nienawistne spojrzenie na profesora.

\- To staraj się bardziej! – krzyknął Snape – Właśnie zabiłeś Ginewrę Weasley! – Harry na te słowa zastygł, spojrzał zszokowany nauczycielowi w oczy i zacisnął pięści. Snape ciągnął dalej.

– Czarny Pan widząc te wspomnienia zorientowałby się, że jest ona dla ciebie ważna. Schwytałby ją chcąc zwabić cię w pułapkę! Może do twojego pustego łba nie dociera jak bardzo narażasz innych otwierając swój umysł przed Czarnym Panem, ale skoro chcesz mieć ich krew na swoich rękach to właściwie nie wiem po co wałkujemy ten sam temat od kilku tygodni! – Snape odwrócił się od Harrego i ponownie zajął miejsce za biurkiem. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczeli wszyscy. Milczenie przerwała Samara. Wstała podeszła do okna stojąc za plecami Snape'a powiedziała.

\- Harry, zrobiłeś postępy, to nie podlega dyskusji. Potrafisz wystawić bariery ochronne, jednak nadal nie radzisz sobie ze swoimi emocjami.

\- Jak mam się ich pozbyć? Dzieje się zbyt wiele! – powiedział rozgoryczony.

\- Szacunek Potter! – zasyczał Snape zza biurka – Zważ do kogo mówisz!

Harry zasępił się.

\- Ciągle mi mówicie, że mam się wyzbyć emocji, oczyścić umysł, ale nie mówicie jak mam to zrobić. – dodał smutnym tonem.

\- Harry musisz zrozumieć, że nie ma jednego sposobu na oczyszczenie umysłu. Sam musisz do tego dojść. Każdy ma swoje własne sposoby. My możemy cię tylko naprowadzać, ale to ty sam będziesz musiał odszukać złoty środek.

\- Cudownie. – zakpił Harry nie siląc się na uprzejmości.

\- Potterrr! – ponownie wtrącił zniecierpliwiony Snape – Pani profesor subtelnie próbuje ci uzmysłowić, że jeżeli nie znajdziesz sposobu na wyciszenie emocji to nie mamy powodu, aby dalej się z tobą spotykać, co mnie osobiście cieszy.

\- Harry, przez te tygodnie nauczyliśmy cię jak blokować umysł, jednak oczyszczenia go ze wspomnień nikt cię nie nauczy. Ty jesteś panem siebie i tylko ty wiesz co masz ze sobą zrobić, aby coś zadziałało. Rozumiesz co mam na myśli? – zapytała pochylając się lekko w jego stronę.

Harry spojrzał najpierw na nią potem na zniesmaczonego Snape'a i kiwną głową na znak, że wie o co chodzi. Choć w duchu przyznał, że znalazł się ponownie w tym samym punkcie z którego wyruszał.

\- Na dziś koniec. Dopóki nie zrozumiesz sensu tych spotkań nie mamy po co kontynuować. Wracaj do wieży Potter. Proponuję, abyś przemyślał to co próbujemy ci od wielu tygodni przekazać. Spraw, aby czas, który ci poświęciłem, choć niechętnie nie okazał się zmarnowany. Żegnam Pana. – zrobił ruch ręką na znak, że ma opuścić gabinet.

Harry nie czekając na nic pośpiesznie opuścił pokój. W głowie miał nadal słowa Snape'a: „Właśnie zabiłeś Ginewrę Weasley!" Puścił się biegiem przez puste i ciemne korytarze Hogwartu.


	15. Chapter 15

**-** Mógłbyś mu czasem trochę odpuścić. – powiedziała nie patrząc na niego. Wyczuła jednak, że spojrzał na nią.

\- To, że pozwalam ci dotykać moich książek nie upoważnia cię do prawienia mi kazań, a Pottera będę traktował jaki mi się podoba. Czarny Pan mu nie odpuści. – jego obojętny ton nie zrobił na niej większego wrażenia. Zdążyła się do niego przyzwyczaić przez te wszystkie lata.

\- Nie prawię ci kazań, tylko sugeruję. Harry to nie James. – powiedziała spokojnie wyczekując reakcji. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że kroczy po cienkim lodzie.

\- Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę! A ty nie masz prawa mnie o nic prosić! – warknął na nią gwałtownie zrywając się z fotela.

\- Severusie, ja nigdy o nic cię nie prosiłam i nadal będę się tego trzymała. Uważam jednak, że jesteś niesprawiedliwy. Gołym okiem widać, że zrobił postępy.

\- To czy jestem sprawiedliwy czy nie, jest tylko moją sprawą. Nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie na ten temat. Nie spieszysz się gdzieś przez przypadek? – zapytał ledwie panując nad sobą.

Samara spojrzała na niego, wydał się jej bardziej zgorzkniały niż kiedykolwiek. Westchnęła i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Kiedy złapała za klamkę odwróciła się w jego stronę.

\- Znowu nie sypiasz. Wypij jakiś eliksir na to bo jesteś dwa razy większym zgorzknialcem kiedy źle sypiasz.

\- Wyjdź. – powiedział grobowym tonem zaciskając pięści.

Bez słowa otworzyła drzwi i opuściła gabinet.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Hallo! Ziemia do Harrego! – Hermiona machała ręką przed oczami przyjaciela jednak ten wydawał się nie zwracać na nią uwagi. Dopiero lekkie szturchnięcie w ramię przywróciło go do rzeczywistości.

\- Co jest? – zapytał lekko zamyślonym tonem.

\- To my się pytamy co jest? Od 15 minut nie zwracasz na nas uwagi. Stało się coś? – zapytała z troską w głosie.

\- Nie, nic się nie stało, po za tym że ponownie jestem w punkcie wyjścia. – powiedział zrezygnowany.

\- Oklumencja daje się we znaki? Czy Snape znowu pokazał jak bardzo mu na tobie zależy? – Ron wtrącił się.

\- Jedno i drugie. – potarł skronią i ciągnął dalej - Potrafię już wystawić bariery blokujące dostęp do mojego umysłu, potrafię podstawić fałszywe wspomnienie, jednak nie potrafię go utrzymać. Natychmiast po ty zalewa mnie fala różnych wspomnień, które narażają życie osób przewijających się przez nie. Nie wiem jak oczyścić umysł ze wspomnień, nie wiem jak mam tego dokonać, skoro tak wiele dzieje się wokół mnie! – dodał już całkowicie zirytowany.

\- Co na to Snape i Dumbledore? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Właśnie to w tym wszystkim jest najgorsze, bo nic nie mogą na to poradzić! Oni mieli nauczyć mnie stawiać bariery i dać wskazówki jak mam się zachowywać jednak to ja sam muszę sobie poradzić z emocjami, a właściwie ich brakiem. Problem polega na tym, że nie mam pojęcia jak! Wszystko na nic.

\- Nie mów tak, zrobiłeś ogromne postępy! – Hermiona starała się pocieszyć przyjaciela jednak ten właściwie nie zareagował.

– Pamiętasz jak pierwszy raz starałeś się opanować oklumencję? Byłeś w tym beznadziejny. Teraz jest inaczej. Potrafisz się bronić.

\- I co z tego? Każda bariera zawsze pada. Najważniejsze jest pozbycie się emocji. Sam mam odszukać złoty środek… - westchnął i oparł głowę o okno pociągu którym wracali właśnie na przerwę świąteczną.

\- Harry nie przejmuj się, mamy ferie trochę się wyluzujesz i może wspólnie znajdziemy jakiś sposób. – Ron również starał się pocieszyć Harrego na duchu. Harry jednak sam w to nie wierzył, więc jego kiepski humor ciągnął się aż do samego Londynu. Dopiero kiedy ujrzał Państwa Weasley rozpromienił się, bo nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo się za nimi stęsknił.


	17. Chapter 17

**-** Jednak wyjeżdżasz? – Dumbledore znikąd pojawił się w progu gabinetu Samary.

\- Nie rozumiem skąd to zdziwienie w twoim głosie? – odpowiedziała nawet nie odwracając się w jego stronę.

\- No tak, tak masz rację. Uczniowie wyjechali masz prawo do przerwy. – powiedział przechadzając się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie chodzi tu o przerwę. Gdyby sytuacja była inna nie opuszczałabym na ferie zamku.

\- Doskonale rozumiem. Jednak brzmisz jakbyś żałowała tego co się stało. – zatrzymał się i przyjrzał się jej z uwagą. Przeglądała jakieś dokumenty, gdy dotarły do niej te słowa lekko drgnęła i zamarła w bezruchu. Po chwili jednak odwróciła się spojrzała mu w oczy i powiedziała.

\- Pomimo tego co się stało trzy lata temu, nigdy nie żałowałam podjętej wówczas decyzji. To prawda nie było łatwo, jednak wszystko układa się tak jak należy. Tłumaczyłam ci przecież tyle razy, że zrobiłam to między innymi dla jego dobra. – dodała lekko zirytowana.

\- Chyba nie tak do końca. – powiedział jakby sam do siebie.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała przyglądając mu się z uwagą.

\- Dobrze wiesz. Uważam, że nadszedł czas abyś mu powiedziała co skłoniło cię do zniknięcia. – podszedł do biurka za którym stała i posłał jej życzliwe spojrzenie.

\- Ponownie wracasz do zamkniętego tematu Albusie. Nie mam zamiaru wałkować wszystkiego od nowa. Pamiętasz co mi obiecałeś?

\- Doskonale pamiętam co ci obiecałem i zamierzam dotrzymać danego słowa. Nie obiecywałem jednak, że nie będę próbował nakłonić ciebie do zmiany zdania. – uśmiechnął się ciepło znad okularów połówek, a ona przewróciła oczami i westchnęła zrezygnowana.

\- Zaczynam podejrzewać, że nie jestem tu ze względu na dobro szkoły. – spojrzała mu wymownie w oczy i ponownie wróciła do przeglądania papierów na jej biurku. – Czy to wszystko? Chciałabym przed kolacją wrócić do Londynu.

\- Jeszcze jedno. Po świętach chciałbym zorganizować spotkanie zakonu w Norze. Mam nadzieję, że pojawisz się na nim?

\- Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego każesz mi pojawiać się na tych spotkaniach. – pokręciła głową rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie – jednak pojawię się. Powiadom mnie o dokładnym terminie spotkania.

Dyrektor odetchnął i pokiwał głową na znak, że zrobi o co go prosi. Bez słowa oddalił się w kierunku drzwi. Zatrzymał się jednak przed wyjściem, odwrócił w jej stronę i powiedział

\- Wesołych świąt Samaro.

Zanim Samara zdążyła podnieść głowę i na niego spojrzeć drzwi zamknęły się za nim.

\- Wesołych świąt – powtórzyła smutno do siebie.


	18. Chapter 18

Święta w Norze jak zawsze minęły w atmosferze ogólnej radości. Nawet Harry odprężył się i na chwilę zapomniał o swoich rozterkach. Starał się wykorzystać ten czas na odpoczynek od problemów.

Okres świąt minął im jednak bardzo szybko, nim się zorientowali nastał 29 grudzień i do drzwi domu ktoś zapukał. Pani Weasley pośpiesznie udała się sprawdził kto przybył. Okazało się, że to sam dyrektor szkoły. Wszedł on do ciasnego salonu przywitał się ze wszystkimi i skierował swoje słowa do ojca Rona.

\- Arturze, tak jak wspominałem ci wcześniej chciałbym zorganizować tu spotkanie zakonu. Najlepiej jutro zaraz po zmroku. – Dumbledore spojrzał na niego. 

\- Oczywiście nie widzę, żadnego problemu. – odpowiedział poważnym tonem.

Harry nie lubił kiedy Pan Weasley był taki poważny. To zwiastowało problemy.

\- Harry – tu Dumbledore zwrócił się do niego. – Razem z Ronem i Hermioną chciałbym, abyście uczestniczyli również w tym zebraniu. Słyszałem, że zrobiłeś duże postępy w oklumencji, więc tak jak obiecałem zezwalam wam na uczestnictwo.

Harry na te słowa omal nie krzyknął z radości. Miał co prawda wątpliwości co do swoich umiejętności blokowania umysłu jednak nie próbował zaprzeczać.

\- Profesorze, a co z Hermioną? Przecież jest u swoich rodziców. – zapytał nieśmiało Ron.

\- Panna Granger pojawi się tu za jakiś czas i zostanie tu już do końca przerwy. – Ron rozpromienił się na te słowa i rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu.

\- No dobrze, na mnie już pora. Arturze dziękuję jeszcze raz. Do zobaczenia jutro. – po tych słowach odwrócił się i opuścił Norę.

Pani Weasley stała oparta o framugę drzwi z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Była w szoku. Jej syn oraz jego najlepsi przyjaciele, których traktowała jak swoje własne dzieci mieli wstąpić do Zakonu Feniksa i walczyć razem z nimi przeciwko Sami-Wiecie-Komu. Łzy same zaczęły spływać jej po policzkach. Nie miała siły nawet zaprotestować jednak w duchu obiecała sobie, że do jutra zrobi wszystko, aby wybić ten absurdalny pomysł Albusowi z głowy. Pan Weasley widząc swoją, żonę w kiepskim stanie zabrał ją do kuchni, skąd słychać było przyciszone jednak pełne emocji szepty obojga.

Harry ją rozumiał. Bała się. Jej cała rodzina walczyła po stronie zakonu tym samym narażali swoje życie. Strach jednak nie jest najlepszym doradcą. Byli dorośli, wiedzieli co im może grozić. Po za tym, Dumbledore zawsze powtarzał, że aby zło zwyciężyło wystarczy, aby dobrzy ludzie nie robili nic. Ktoś musi sprzeciwić się temu terrorowi w przeciwnym wypadku i tak wszyscy zginą. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go niespodziewane pojawienie się Hermiony, która już zdążyła przywitać się z rodzicami Rona i biegła w ich kierunku rzucając się im na szyje, jak gdyby nie widzieli się przynajmniej pół roku.

\- Czołem chłopaki jak święta? – zapytała siadając między nimi i częstując się ciasteczkiem.

\- Cudowne jak zwykle – powiedział Harry. – Wiesz o spotkaniu zakonu?

\- Tak, Dumbledore pojawił się dziś rano w domu moich rodziców prosząc ich, aby pozwolili mi tu dziś przybyć i pozostać aż do końca ferii. Jestem taka ciekawa czego się dowiemy.

\- My też. – wtrącił Ron wyszczerzając zęby.

Do kolacji przyjaciele opowiadali sobie jak spędzili święta i omawiali przyszłe zebranie zakonu. Robili to jednak dyskretnie ponieważ Pani Weasley na samo wspomnienie robiła się czerwona i natychmiast coś tłukła z nerwów. Udali się więc do pokoju Rona w którym spędzili już cały wolny czas.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry od rana nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca w Norze. Nie mógł się doczekać zebrania i stał się bardziej nerwowy. Jednocześnie w duchu powtarzał sobie, że musi wyzbyć się emocji i postawić bariery, aby nie narazić żadnego z członków zakonu.

Pani Weasley również wydawała się bardziej nerwowa niż zwykle. Co chwilę wyglądała przez okno jakby spodziewała się odwiedzin. Po obiedzie w końcu doczekała się i gdy wyjrzała przez okno pisnęła tylko wybiegając na ganek domu. Harry i Ron spojrzeli na sobie i natychmiast rzucili się do drugiego okna, aby zobaczyć kto wzbudził w Pani Weasley takie emocje. Ku ich własnemu zdziwieniu zobaczyli zbliżającą się nauczycielkę obrony przed czarną magią. Pani Weasley machała energicznie w stronę gościa. Zbliżająca się Samara skinęła lekko głową i przywitała się uprzejmie. Gestem zaproszona do środka strzepnęła z siebie płatki śniegu i odwiesiła płaszcz na wieszaku. Mama Rona dosłownie zagarnęła nauczycielkę do kuchni chcąc z nią porozmawiać. Zatrzasnęła drzwi.

\- Samaro co planujecie? Dlaczego do zakonu wciągane są dzieci. Czy ten Albus oszalał? – pisnęła ze złości.

\- Molly dobrze wiesz, że Albus nie wtajemnicza mnie w swoje plany związane z zakonem.

\- No, ale przecież rozmawiacie, jestem pewna, że wspominał ci o tym.

\- Wiem tylko tyle, że zabronił Harremu uczestnictwa w zebraniu dopóki nie opanuje choć w minimalnym stopniu oklumencji. Moim zadaniem było dopilnować, aby Snape mu pomógł. Nic więcej nie wiem. – zerknęła na Molly, ta jednak stawała się coraz bardziej zdenerwowana.

-Nie pozwolę na to, Ron to moje dziecko, nie jest jeszcze dorosły… nie pozwolę. Harrego również traktuję jak syna, Hermionę jak córkę… Na miłość boską Samaro, to jeszcze dzieci! Jak tak można!

– pani Weasley nerwowo przechadzała się po kuchni sprawiając tym samym, że myjące się talerze zaczęły niebezpiecznie szybko wirować.

– Samaro proszę… - dodała, gdy zobaczyła, że ta otwiera drzwi i chce opuścić pomieszczenie. Samara stanęła w progu drzwi i smutno się uśmiechnęła.

\- Ty go poproś, on ciebie jednej posłucha. – pisnęła błagalnie Pani Weasley. Z pokoju gdzie siedzieli Ron i Harry dało się usłyszeć oburzone: „Mamoooo". Nikt sobie jednak z tego nic nie zrobił.

\- Molly… - zaczęła delikatnie Samara - Albus wymógł na mnie powrót i przyjęcie posady w szkole, zmusił mnie do współpracy ze Snape'm, czy naprawdę uważasz, że mam jakikolwiek wpływ na podejmowane przez niego decyzję? Po za tym doskonale wiesz, że nie wtrącam się co do zasad działania zakonu. – Samara zrobiła minę, która mówiła jasno, że niestety nic nie wskóra. – Musicie zdać się na jego decyzję – dodała i rzuciła przepraszające spojrzenie w jej stronę.

Pani Weasley pełna zrezygnowania usiadła na krześle i zakryła dłońmi twarz. Ron natychmiast do niej podbiegł i próbował pocieszać i wyjaśniać, że już nie są dziećmi.

\- Harry jak się masz? Mam nadzieje, że ćwiczyłeś? – mówiła to patrząc mu w oczy świdrującym spojrzeniem. Harry lekko zażenowany pokiwał głową bez specjalnego entuzjazmu na znak, że starał się.

\- Dobrze, ćwicz… Spotkamy się po feriach to ponownie spróbujemy. – powiedziała siadając w fotelu przy kominku.

\- Ale… - zaczął niepewnie Harry

\- Co… ale? – spojrzała na niego z ukosa i zmrużyła oczy. Harry miał wrażenie jakby czytała z niego jak z księgi.

\- Profesor Snape dał mi ostatnio do zrozumienia, że dopóki nie znajdę sposobu na opanowanie moich emocji to nie mamy się po co spotykać.

Samara lekko zachichotała

\- Harry, nie przywiązuj się zbytnio do tego co mówi profesor Snape. Zaczniemy zaraz w następny czwartek po powrocie do szkoły o stałej porze. – kończąc mówić uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę jednocześnie otwierając książkę. W chwile później była już zaczytana na tyle, że nie zwracała uwagi na otaczające ją zamieszanie związane z przybywaniem kolejnych członków zakonu.


	20. Chapter 20

Salon państwa Weasley został magicznie powiększony tak, aby mógł pomieścić wszystkich, którzy się pojawią. Kiedy zapadł zmrok w salonie siedziało już ponad 30 osób między inni, Lupin, Tonks i Moody. Do Nory przybył właśnie Hagrid wraz z profesor McGonagall i profesorem Flitwickiem. Hagrid jak zwykle utknął w drzwiach więc Harry i Pan Weasley starali się go przeciągnąć przez futrynę. Kiedy już przedostał się do salonu usiadł na sofie, która prawie natychmiast roztrzaskała się z hukiem. Hagrid spojrzał przepraszająco w stronę państwa Weasley i wstał uderzając głową o sufit. Pani Weasley machnęła różdżką i sofa znowu była w jednym kawałku. Hagrid ponownie zajął miejsce na sofie, lecz tym razem ostrożniej. W salonie trwały ożywione rozmowy. Harry rozmawiał z Lupinem, Ron i Hermiona z Tonks, której kolor włosów obecnie był pomarańczowy. Moody jak zwykle stał z boku obserwując wszystkich swoim magicznym okiem. Pani Weasley walczyła właśnie z Giny, która nie chciała opuścić salonu chcąc uczestniczyć w zebraniu. Pani Weasley była jednak niewzruszona na jej prośby i odprowadziła ją do jej pokoju zabezpieczając go na czas zebrania zaklęciami, które uniemożliwiały jej wyjście.

Samara w tym czasie zdążyła doczytać książkę i z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się wszystkim.

W momencie, gdy do Nory dotarli Snape i Dumbledore rozmowy ucichły, a atmosfera w pomieszczeniu stała się nazbyt poważna. Harry, Ron i Hermiona tak bardzo nie mogli doczekać się tego co ma nastąpić, że z nerwów omal nie krzyknęli, gdy zobaczyli swojego dyrektora.

\- Widzę, że wszyscy są, tak więc zaczynajmy. – Powiedział Dumbledore kierując się w stronę Samary przy której były puste fotele. Snape usiadł po jej drugiej stronie całkowicie ignorując resztę towarzystwa. Gdy zbliżył się do Samary ta podała mu książkę którą przeczytała i skinęła głową w geście podziękowania. Snape beznamiętnie wyszarpnął książkę z jej ręki i usiadł. Przyglądał się z uwagą książce w poszukiwaniu choć najmniejszych plam i uszczerbków. Ponieważ nic takiego nie znalazł spojrzał na Samarę i zwęził niebezpiecznie oczy. Ta tylko westchnęła i przewróciła znacząco oczami.

\- Zajmijcie miejsca, mamy dziś kilka spraw do omówienia. Zanim jednak zaczniemy Samaro, Severusie co z oklumencją Harrego? – zapytał patrząc to na jedno to na drugie.

Harry, który siedział między swoimi przyjaciółmi nagle skurczył się w sobie obawiając się, że Snape powie wszystkim jaki jest beznadziejny w tym i natychmiast wyproszą go ze spotkania.

\- To może ja… - powiedziała Samara widząc, że Snape nie ma zamiaru odpowiadać – Harry zrobił duże postępy. Potrafi skutecznie blokować dostęp do swojego umysłu. Nadal ma jednak problem z oczyszczeniem go i pozbyciem się zbędnych emocji. Potrafi przekazać mylne wspomnienia jednak nie potrafi długo ich utrzymać. Uważam, że zrobił znaczne postępy i nie widzę przeciwwskazań, aby został. – kończąc zdanie spojrzała Harremu w oczy.

Harry mógł przysiąc, że wszyscy usłyszeli kamień spadający z jego serca. Odetchnął z ulgą i spojrzał na Rona i Hermionę, którzy uśmiechali się do niego.

\- Byłbym innego zdania – powiedział obojętnie Snape - jednak jeżeli pani profesor ręczy za wątpliwe umiejętności pana Pottera to ja nie mam nic do dodania.

\- Profesorze Snape oboje dobrze widzieliśmy jakie postępy zrobił pan Potter, więc nie czas na te uszczypliwości. – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie w jego stronę, a ten tylko wygiął usta w niemiłym grymasie.

\- Dobrze, już wystarczy – machnął Dumbledore – skoro wszystko jasne to zgadzam się żeby Harry został. – Pani Weasley na te słowa wstała.

-Albusie nie zgadzam się! Harry to jeszcze dziecko! Tak samo jak Ron i Hermiona! Dlaczego wciągasz ich w te wojnę. Sami też sobie poradzimy! Nie pozwolę ich narażać. - mówiła prawie krzycząc.

\- Droga Molly, rozumiem twoje rozterki jednak czy tego chcemy czy nie Harry jest zamieszany w te wojnę i prędzej czy później musi się zmierzyć z tym wszystkim. – powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie Harry zostaje, jednak nie rozumiem dlaczego Ron i Hermiona muszą w tym uczestniczyć? – zapytała piskliwym głosem. Ron na słowa matki zareagował natychmiastowym oburzeniem.

\- Mamo! Jesteśmy prawie dorośli i chcemy pomóc! Nie zostawimy Harrego.

Hermiona kiwała energicznie głową na znak, że również ma takie samo zdanie co Ron, jednak pani Weasley nie odpuszczała tak łatwo.

\- Masz rację Ron, jesteści dorośli i…. – chciała dodać coś jeszcze jednak profesor Dumbledore wstał i dał jej dosadnie znać, aby się uspokoiła.

\- Molly, mogę ci obiecać, że Ron i Hermiona nie będą zaangażowani w żadną misję. Będą mieli za zadanie jedynie obserwować niektórych uczniów. Oboje są prefektami więc są idealni do tej roli.

Ron i Hermiona jakby rozczarowani swoim nikłym udziałem w całej sprawie spojrzeli na sobie i zrobili niepocieszone miny.

\- A co z Harrym! – krzyknęła już nie na żarty zdenerwowana Pani Weasley.

\- Dla Harrego mam inne zadanie, o którym dowie się tylko on. – powiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu ponownie zajmując swoje miejsce. Pani Weasley usiadła zrezygnowana obok swojego męża, który starał się ją pocieszać.


	21. Chapter 21

\- Jeżeli wszystko jasne to idźmy dalej. Mam dla was pewne informacje, które niektórych mogą zadziwić. Do tej pory utrzymywaliśmy to z Severusem w tajemnicy dla dobra sprawy jednak sytuacja diametralnie się zmieniła więc podjęliśmy decyzję o poinformowaniu was… - zrobił pauzę rozglądając się po salonie.

Harremu na chwilę zamarło serce, ponieważ jego profesor na chwilę sposępniał jednak w chwilę później ciągnął dalej swoim donośnym głosem.

\- Od momentu powrotu Voldemorta Severus gra rolę podwójnego szpiega. Dostarcza on nam potrzebne informacje o poczynaniach śmierciożerców planowanych atakach, porwaniach i planach jego samego. Również Severus dostarcza mu informacje, które dla Toma wydają się być istotne jednak dla nas nie mają większego znaczenia. – na te słowa niektórzy zakryli sobie usta z przerażenia.

Harry sam nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Gdzieś w głębi siebie uważał, że Snape'owi nie należy ufać. Choć Dumbledore i inni wciąż powtarzali mu, że jest inaczej. Teraz jednak, gdy ma na to dowód jest tak zszokowany, że nie wie co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Kiedy szmery ustały dyrektor mówił dalej.

\- Chciałem abyście o tym wiedzieli gdyż całkiem prawdopodobne jest iż będziemy walczyć po przeciwnych stronach. – gwałtowny gwar i protesty wszystkich wypełniły pokój. Jedynie Snape i Samara zdawali się nie być zainteresowani całym zamieszaniem. Snape z wyrazem zniesmaczenia spoglądał w sufit a Samara ze znudzeniem przyglądała się swoim pomalowanym na czarno paznokciom.

\- Albusie! – wrzasnęła McGonagall – Jak to będziemy walczyć przeciwko sobie? Przecież nie możemy! – krzyknęła oburzona.

Dyrektor wstał i gestem dłoni prosił wszystkich o ponowne zajęcie miejsc i uspokojenie emocji.

\- Niestety… Z informacji, które uzyskał Severus wiemy, że mogą być przygotowywane ataki w których będzie on musiał brać udział. Aby Voldemort nie nabrał w stosunku do niego żadnych podejrzeń musiałem na to pozwolić. Musiałem was o tym poinformować, ponieważ chciałem w was umocnić zaufanie do Severusa. – mówiąc to wymownie spojrzał w stronę Harrego.

– Chciałem również uniknąć sytuacji, że będziecie w siebie rzucać morderczymi zaklęciami. Severus nie będzie ich używał jednak możecie być pewni, że będzie walczył z całym zaangażowaniem więc nie liczcie na taryfę ulgową. Jego zachowanie nie może wzbudzić podejrzeń.

\- O jakich atakach mówisz? – zapytał Lupin poważnym tonem.

\- Dobre pytanie… Sami tego nie wiemy. Voldemort jest znany ze swoich nagłych decyzji. Możemy spodziewać się jednak wszystkiego. Ataki na wioski czarodziejów, mugoli, a nawet ataku na samą szkołę.

\- Ależ to straszne! – krzyknęła McGonagall, a pani Weasley przytakiwała jej.

\- O szkołę nie musimy się martwić. Zaraz po powrocie uczniów do Hogwartu wydam odpowiednie rozporządzenia, które będą miały na celu zwiększenie bezpieczeństwa. Nie sądzę jednak, aby Voldemort odważył się ruszyć na zamek. Nie jest on jeszcze przygotowany do takiego starcia. Nie mniej jednak Hagridzie, twoim zadaniem będzie zawiadomienie stworzeń w zakazanym lesie o możliwości ataku. Poproś ich, aby donosiły ci o wszystkim co wyda im się podejrzane, a w szczególności jeżeli ktoś będzie się tam ukrywał. – zszokowany Hagrid nie mógł wydusić z siebie nic więcej oprócz nerwowego

\- Tak panie psorze.

\- Dobrze więc, tu mamy jasność. Ponieważ ministerstwo jest infiltrowane przez śmierciożerców nie mamy co liczyć na ich pomoc. Kingsley będzie nas informował o działaniach ministra.

\- Albusie to przecież jakiś obłęd! – powiedział Flitwick – Nie będę w stanie walczyć przeciwko Snape'owi.

\- W takim razie zginiesz Filiusie. – tu w końcu odezwał się sam Snape - Dyrektor dał wam jasno do zrozumienia, że nie będzie żadnej taryfy ulgowej. Może i nie będę stosował morderczych zaklęć, ale mogę wam obiecać, że inne zaklęcia w moim wykonaniu odnoszą nie gorsze rezultaty. – mówił to przyciszonym głosem patrząc po kolei każdemu w oczy

\- Powtarzam nie liczcie na to, że się zawaham. Dla dobra sprawy będę nawet w stanie kogoś poświęcić. – powiedział to tonem całkowicie znudzonym i obojętnym.

W Harrym ponownie się zagotowało. Jak mógł nawet pomyśleć o czymś takim, gdy chciał już zaprotestować odezwała się Samara.

\- Proszę cię Severusie – powiedziała jakby rozbawiona – takie teksty nie robią na nikim wrażenia. – tu zrobiła wymowną minę i zwróciła się do wszystkich – To co chciał wam przekazać Snape w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza, że będzie się bardzo starał nikogo z was nie zabić i uprasza was o szczególną ostrożność. – kończąc rozsiadła się wygodnie w fotelu rzucając wyzywające spojrzenie w kierunku Snape'a.

Ten gdy to usłyszał zrobił się zielony ze złości, a tętnica na jego szyi zaczęła niebezpiecznie pulsować. Gdy już otwierał usta, aby powiedzieć co sądzi o jej wolnym tłumaczeniu wyłapał wzrok dyrektora który jasno mówił, że nie chce żadnych kłótni między nimi. Snape łypnął gniewnie na dyrektora i na Samarę która nic nie robiła sobie z jego fochów.

\- Moi drodzy. Bez informacji, które dostarcza nam Severus nie będziemy w stanie wygrać tej wojny. Nie mamy innego wyboru jak grać dalej w grę z Voldemortem. – wszyscy posmutnieli, nikt już nie odważył się odezwać czy protestować.

\- Panno Granger i panie Weasley tak jak już wspominałem chciałbym was prosić o to abyście mieli oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte na to co dzieje się wśród uczniów. Szczegółowe informacje otrzymacie po powrocie do szkoły. – Ron i Hermiona pokiwali głowami na znak, że się zgadzają jednak nie odważyli się odezwać.

Harry czuł się trochę pominięty, jednak również milczał licząc, że dyrektor sam zwróci się do niego jednak niestety nie doczekał się. Spotkanie trwało jeszcze około godziny. Wszyscy zostali wtajemniczeni w pozostałe działania i powoli rozchodzili się do domów. W salonie nadal znajdowali się Harry, Ron, Hermiona profesor Dumbledore, Snape, Państwo Weasley i Samara. Przyjaciele nadal siedzieli na kanapie pod ścianą starając nie zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi, bo być może usłyszą jeszcze jakieś informacje.

\- Samaro, co ty o tym wszystkim sądzisz? Przecież to jakieś szaleństwo. Severus zbyt wiele ryzykuje. Nie pozwól mu na to przecież…. przecież się przyjaźniliście. – dodała nieśmiało.

Snape usłyszawszy swoje imię stanął gwałtownie odwracając się i z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się obu kobietom. Samara spojrzała na Panią Weasley i powiedziała ze smutkiem w głosie.

\- Tłumaczyłam ci Molly, że nie wtrącam się do działań zakonu, a jeżeli chodzi o relacje moje i Severusa, przyjaźń to zbyt wielkie słowo. – wzięła do ręki płaszcz i wyłapała spojrzenie Snape'a, który ponownie patrzył na nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Więc dlaczego przychodzisz na każde zebranie skoro nie ingerujesz w sprawy zakonu. – pani Weasley nie kryła się ze swoim rozczarowaniem. Do rozmowy jednak nieoczekiwanie wtrącił się Dumbledore.

\- Samara przybywa na zebrania na moje osobiste prośby. Nie mogę wam jeszcze zdradzić dlaczego nie może ona brać czynnie udziału w działaniach, jednak zaufajcie mi. – powiedział to patrząc Molly głęboko w oczy, uśmiechnął się na widok tego, że rozluźniła się.

Severus stał jeszcze chwilę i patrzył na Samarę, ale ponieważ nie odwzajemniła spojrzenia opuścił niezauważony przez nikogo Norę.

\- Na mnie już pora – powiedziała Samara – muszę za chwilę być w Londynie. – pożegnała się ze wszystkimi i również opuściła dom.

\- Harry! Ron! Hermiona! Natychmiast do łóżek co tu jeszcze robicie? – pani Weasley natychmiast gdy zorientowała się, że cała trójka była świadkiem ich rozmowy zagoniła wszystkich do swoich pokoi. Ci pospiesznie wstali ze swoich miejsc i ruszyli przed siebie, aby nie narazić się na jej gniew.


	22. Chapter 22

\- Czy wy też słyszeliście to samo co ja? – zapytał Ron rzucając się na swoje łóżko.

\- Snape szpiegiem Dumbledora – powiedział Harry – Zawsze uważałem, że nie można mu ufać... – poczuł w sobie lekkie poczucie winy.

\- Widzicie! Teraz macie dowód na to, że Snape jest po naszej stronie. – Hermiona z triumfem wypisanym na twarzy usiadła w fotelu.

\- Oj, Hermiono, a skąd mamy pewność, że przekazuje zakonowi wartościowe informacje. Skoro jest w stanie okłamywać Sami-Wiecie-Kogo to tym bardziej Dumbledora!- Ron nadal nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Ron błagam cię! Ty wiesz ile on ryzykuje! Jak Sami-Wiecie-Kto dowiedziałby się, że Snape jest szpiegiem nie zostałaby z niego mokra plama. – Ron przewrócił tylko oczami więc Hermiona ciągnęła dalej – No chłopaki, w końcu macie dowód na to, że on jest po naszej stronie, a nadal szukacie czegoś co go obciąża. Snape jest wredny, ale nie zły!

\- Hermiona ma racje. – powiedział Harry lekko zamyślony. Ron spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – Snape zbyt wiele ryzykuje. Po za tym mam wrażenie, że Dumbledora nie da się oszukać.

\- Zwariowaliście? – zapytał Ron – Przecież to Snape, dupek z lochów, obślizgły nietoperz! Nie można mu ufać…

\- Ron, Snape to dupek, ale wiele razy udowodnił, że gra po naszej stronie... – Hermiona nadal broniła swojego nauczyciela a Harry zdawał się już ich nie słyszeć. W myślach przypominał sobie rozmowę Samary i Pani Weasley.

-… Harry co o tym myślisz? – zapytał Ron, a Harry ocknął się i zapytał.

\- Ciekaw jestem dlaczego Samara nie jest członkiem zakonu, a uczestniczy w zebraniach.

\- Może Dumbledore ją chroni jako swoje dziecko i nie chce, aby uczestniczyła w akcjach bo to niebezpieczne.

\- Ron, Dumbledore nie ma dzieci, przecież już to sprawdziłam – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Noszą to samo nazwisko, nie wydaje się wam to dziwne? - zapytał Ron.

\- To samo nazwisko nic nie znaczy… – powiedział Harry, ale przerwała mu Hermiona.

\- Kurczę! Pamiętacie pierwszą lekcję z nią? Na tablicy napisała jak się nazywa. Nosi imiona po założycielach Hogwartu!

Wszyscy się zamyślili lecz po chwili odezwał się Harry.

\- Przecież Samara nie jest po, żadnym z nich.

\- No niby nie, ale jest na „S" Jak Salazar lub Slytherin… Kiedyś czytałam w jakiejś książce, że imiona po założycielach Hogwartu nadaje się wówczas, jeżeli z którymś jest się spokrewnionym. A ona nosi imiona po każdym!

\- Nie sądzisz, że jest to trochę naciągane? – zapytał z drwiącą miną Ron – po za tym nie nosi imienia po Slytherinie, więc jeżeli nawet to nie po czterech.

\- Zastanawiacie się nad czymś, co jest nieistotne – powiedział Harry – Nawet gdyby była spokrewniona z założycielami Hogwartu to nie tłumaczy dlaczego jest na zebraniach zakonu, ale nigdy nie wstąpiła do niego i nie uczestniczy w akcjach. No i jak Dumbledore ogłosił, że Snape chodzi na herbatki do Voldemorta to nie była zszokowana jak wszyscy.

\- Dumbledore pewnie ją wtajemniczył… - powiedział Ron

\- Słyszeliśmy na własne uszy jak mówiła do twojej mamy Ron, że Dumbledore nie informuje jej o działaniach zakonu. Trochę to wszystko dziwne. Zbyt wiele niejasności jest wokół naszej nauczycielki. No i ta dziwna relacja ze Snape'm… - oparł głowę o ścianę i zamknął oczy. – Niby się nie lubią, ale… wokół nich da się wyczuć dziwną atmosferę.

Dyskutowali jeszcze długo, do momentu aż Pani Weasley nie kazała się im położyć i gasić światła. Harry tej nocy nie mógł zasnąć. Analizował wszystko to czego do tej pory się dowiedział. Zastanawiał się również jakie zadanie przypadnie jemu.


	23. Chapter 23

Ferie dobiegły końca. Samara stała przy oknie w swoim gabinecie przyglądając się uczniom powracającym do zamku. Dręczyło ją od pewnego czasu dziwne uczucie niepokoju, które z każdym dniem nasilało się. Nie lubiła tego. Zawsze kończyło się to paskudnymi wiadomościami. Gdy ostatni uczniowie znikali za drzwiami zamku rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Samara przywrócona do rzeczywistości podeszła i otworzyła je.

Pomyślała, że jej mina jednoznacznie wskazuje na to iż był ostatnią osobą, którą spodziewała się tu zobaczyć. Zaprosiła go jednak gestem dłoni do środka nic nie mówiąc. Woli go dziś nie prowokować, nie ma nastroju do toczenia słownych utarczek. Minął ją bez słowa i stanął przed jej biurkiem nie patrząc w jej stronę. Zamknęła drzwi i zawahała się przez jeden moment.

 _Po co tu przyszedł? Przecież oboje robili wszystko aby skutecznie się unikać. Albus? Czyżby mu powiedział? Nieee on zawsze dotrzymuje danego słowa…_ Odzyskawszy pewność siebie zrobiła dwa kroki w jego stronę.

\- Cóż za niespodziewane odwiedziny? Czym sobie zasłużyłam? - zapytała.

\- Nie mam dziś ani czasu ani nastroju na kłótnie Samaro, oszczędźmy sobie. – dobierał słowa powoli i rozważnie - Jestem tu z powodu Pottera.

Zdziwiła się. Podeszła bliżej, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem. Postarzał się, widziała to, była jednak pewna, że główną przyczyną tego jak obecnie wygląda jest to, iż żyje w ciągłym napięciu. Widzi rzeczy, których nie chciałby widzieć i robi coś, na co nikt normalny nigdy by się nie zdecydował. Z całą pewnością nie wyglądał na 37 lat. Przez chwilę poczuła coś w rodzaju czułości w stosunku do niego, lecz szybko przypomniała sobie do czego to ostatnio doprowadziło więc opanowała się i przyjęła maskę obojętności, tą samą której on nigdy nie zdejmował.

\- Pottera? A co z nim?

\- Chciałem cię tylko uprzedzić, że może mnie nie być na kolejnym spotkaniu. Będziesz musiała sobie radzić z nim sama.

Minęła go bez słowa i usiadła w swoim fotelu za biurkiem. Nie odrywała od niego swojego pełnego zaciekawienia wzroku. Zanim się ponownie odezwała zmrużyła oczy.

\- Takie informacje przekazywałeś mi zazwyczaj listownie, aby uniknąć spotkania ze mną. Śmiem twierdzić iż przychodzisz tu w jeszcze jednej sprawie.

Rozsiadła się wygodniej w fotelu oczekując odpowiedzi. Wiedziała, że Snape zmaga się z czymś dla niego trudnym lecz z tego człowieka nie dało się nawet siłą wyciągnąć informacji. To on sam musiał zdecydować się na ujawnienie tego z czym tu przyszedł. Severus spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i powiedział swym jedwabistym mrocznym głosem.

\- Na ostatnim spotkaniu z Czarnym Panem byłem zmuszony wyjawić mu informacje o osobie, która objęła stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.

Szczerze mówiąc na Samarze nie zrobiło to wielkiego wrażenia. Dobrze wiedziała, że Snape prędzej czy później będzie musiał poinformować swojego „Pana" o zmianach w szkole.

-I? – zapytała niewzruszona informacją.

\- Otrzymałem rozkaz by zbliżyć się do ciebie na tyle, aby móc wyciągnąć o tobie jak największą ilość informacji. Czarny Pan wykazuje bardzo duże zainteresowanie twoją osobą. - dodał patrząc jej w oczy. Samara przez chwilę w nich coś zobaczyła, jednak, to coś czymkolwiek było szybko zgasło i ponownie patrzyła w jego bezdenne czarne oczy.

\- No cóż – powiedziała splatając dłonie na piersiach. – domyślałam się, że do tego dojdzie. Myślę jednak, że masz już ułatwione zadanie, przecież… - nie dokończyła, Snape przerwał jej nerwowo i gwałtownie.

\- Nie bądź śmieszna Samaro! Tu chodzi o twoje życie! Jeżeli Czarny Pan każe się kimś zainteresować to oznacza, że tej osobie nie zostało wiele życia. – jego palce wbijały się właśnie w oparcie fotela który stał naprzeciwko biurka. Ona jednak nie zdawała się zbytnio przejmować tymi informacjami, czym doprowadzała do szału Snape'a.

\- Severusie… - powiedziała jednocześnie wstając i podchodząc do niego. Nie zdecydowała się jednak podejść bliżej niż na wyciągnięcie ręki. – Doceniam to iż pomimo tego co się stało trzy lata temu nadal martwisz się o mnie, bo rozumiem, że mówisz mi to w trosce o mnie. Jednak zapewniam cię, że Voldemort jest dla mnie takim samym zagrożeniem jak dla ciebie wypicie eliksiru rozśmieszającego.

Snape gwałtownie odwrócił się od niej i podszedł do regału z książkami tak by zwiększyć między nimi odległość. Samara pomyślała, że jednak źle oceniła dystans, Snape musiał czuć się osaczony.

\- Błagam cię i bądź poważna przez chwilę! – spojrzał na nią wzrokiem pełnym zniecierpliwienia.

\- Jestem poważna. Voldemort to obecnie mój najmniejszy problem, zaufaj mi. – wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę, jednak ją odrzucił.

\- Zaufać tobie?! – syknął. – Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Zachowujesz się jak Albus! Wiecznie jakieś sekrety, wiecznie jakieś ukryte znaczenia, gry słowne, intrygi! Mam tego dosyć! – Snape nie był zdenerwowany, był w furii.

Przemierzał jej gabinet z takim impetem, że gdyby coś stało na jego drodze natychmiast zamieniłoby się w pył. Samara wiedziała, że musi spróbować go opanować. Wściekły Snape był nieobliczalny. Spróbowała łagodnie.

\- Severusie, proszę… - zanim powiedziała, aby się uspokoił i usiadł, dopadł do niej, stanął na tyle blisko, że ich nosy prawie się stykały i wysyczał jadowicie

\- Dlaczego wtedy zniknęłaś? – Samara jak niczego na świecie bała się, że to pytanie kiedyś padnie z jego ust, a ona pomimo upływu czasu nadal nie znalazła odpowiedniej wymówki. Nie dała jednak po sobie poznać, że jest przerażona, ze spokojem w oczach spojrzała na niego i stali tak dłuższą chwilę. Snape dyszał ze złości. Wiedziała do czego był zdolny w takim stanie. Z łatwością złamał by jej kark. Był chudy, jednak nie oznaczało to, że nie był silny. Zacisnęła pięści i ponownie odeszła za biurko.

\- Musiałeś mnie z kimś pomylić Severusie. Ja nie muszę się nikomu tłumaczyć. A teraz wyjdź. – jej ton był nieprzyjemny, zimny i tak bardzo obcy.

Severus spojrzał na nią nienawistnie, wyprostował się i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Samara przymknęła oczy, odetchnęła i opadła na fotel za biurkiem. Zakryła dłońmi twarz i próbowała uspokoić nerwy. Dobrze wiedziała, że to pytanie padnie. Sama zdziwiła się, że dopiero teraz. Ponownie spojrzała w okno. Zapadł już zmierzch. Uczniowie na pewno zebrali się już w wielkiej sali na kolacji. Samara wstała przeszła do garderoby, zmieniła szaty i udała się na ucztę by nie wzbudzać niepotrzebnych podejrzeń. Snape również tam był. Przyznała w duchu, że jest świetnym szpiegiem ponieważ żadnym nawet najmniejszym gestem nie zdradził wcześniejszego zdenerwowania. Oboje są świetnymi aktorami, pomyślała łapiąc aromat parującej herbaty z czarnego bzu.


	24. Chapter 24

Severus i Samara skutecznie unikali się. Nie można było ich spotkać razem nawet w wielkiej sali na posiłkach. Po ostatniej rozmowie żadne z nich nie miało ochoty na towarzystwo drugiego. Samara była wdzięczna losowi, że Severus nie będzie obecny na następnych dodatkowych zajęciach z Harrym. Była pewna, że to spotkanie skończyłoby się bardzo źle. A tak mają dosyć czasu, aby ochłonąć.

Z tymi myślami zastał ją dyrektor wchodzący do jej gabinetu.

\- Skąd ta mina? – zapytał uważnie się jej przyglądając. Samara natychmiast spoważniała.

\- Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi. – spojrzała na niego swoimi dużymi brązowymi oczami.

\- No dobrze, niech będzie… Przychodzę, aby zapytać czy zostałaś poinformowana o tym, że na następnym spotkaniu z Harrym będziesz sama?

\- Tak, Snape raczył mnie już o tym zawiadomić. – wzięła do ręki jakieś dokumenty i udawała, że nie widzi jak dyrektor przygląda się jej dobrodusznie znad okularów połówek.

\- To dobrze… Dostałaś ode mnie wiadomość na temat nowych środków ostrożności?

\- Owszem, w pełni się z nimi zgadzam. Czy uczniowie już wiedzą?

\- Dziś po kolacji każdy opiekun domu poinformuje ich o nowych zasadach. – dyrektor podszedł do biurka nie spuszczając jej z oka, zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej i zapytał – Czy coś cię martwi moja droga?

Samara lekko drgnęła nie zauważyła, że znalazł się tak blisko niej. Przez chwile zastanawiała się co mu odpowiedzieć. Kłamstwo nie wchodziło w grę. Dobrze wiedziała, że jego nie da się tak po prostu oszukać, a zbyć go zwykłym „nie, wszystko w porządku" też się raczej nie uda. Westchnęła więc i powiedziała

\- W dniu przybycia uczniów do szkoły był u mnie Snape, między innymi po to, aby poinformować o tym, że nie będzie go na następnym spotkaniu.

\- I co w związku z tym? – zapytał lekko przekrzywiając głowę w lewo, nadal nie spuszczając jej z oka.

\- Od słowa do słowa wywiązała się między nami kłótnia, w której zapytał dlaczego wówczas zniknęłam nie dając znaku życia.

\- Nie powinnaś być taka zaskoczona. Dobrze wiedziałaś, że to pytanie kiedyś padnie. – Samara wstała i podeszła do okna starając się unikać jego spojrzenia.

Nie doszło by do tego, gdybym nie przyjęła posady tutaj. – dodała z wyrzutem – myślę, że powinnam opuścić szkołę. To nie był dobry pomysł, aby wrócić. – tym razem zdecydowała się na niego spojrzeć.

Był spokojny, sprawiał wrażenie jakby był z siebie zadowolony. Wiedziała, że od dawna chciał, aby prawda wyszła na jaw i robił wszystko, aby ona zdecydowała się ją wyjawić.

\- Znowu chcesz uciec Samaro. Ucieczka niczego nie zmieni, jedynie pogorszy całą sprawę. Los ponownie daje wam szansę na naprawienie krzywd z przeszłości. Powinniście oboje skorzystać z tej okazji.

\- Skorzystać z okazji? O czym ty mówisz? Zapomniałeś już, że Snape od zawsze kocha Lily… Lily była moją przyjaciółką… Nie zmusisz nikogo do miłości Albusie. Sam stwierdził, że to co się stało było błędem. Jak można mówić tu o skorzystaniu z okazji?

\- Szukał cię przecież… - Albus nie ruszył się z fotela. Obserwował jak miota się po pokoju.

\- To nic nie znaczy. Lily była jest i będzie obecna w jego życiu.

\- Jak sama mi niedawno powiedziałaś Lily nie żyje…

\- Ale widocznie miłość do niej jest nieśmiertelna. – dodała prawie szeptem. – skończmy ten temat. – ponownie usiadła za biurkiem . – Życie to nie bajka.

Dumbledore wstał i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Zanim jednak wyszedł odwrócił się i powiedział

\- Jest wiele rzeczy, których żałuję w swoim życiu, jednak największy ból sprawia mi świadomość iż pozbawiłem cię możliwości korzystania z beztroskiego dzieciństwa. Być może wówczas uwierzyłabyś, że niektóre bajki kończą się szczęśliwie.

Samara spojrzała na niego nie okazując już żadnych emocji, zamiast zwykłego pożegnania powiedziała

\- Pracuję tu tylko do końca roku szkolnego. Zacznij już teraz szukać kogoś na moje stanowisko.

Dumbledore pokiwał smutno głową i wyszedł.


	25. Chapter 25

\- Harry! – Hermiona zawołała zanim dotarła do pokoju chłopców. – Harry, wszędzie cię szukam!

\- Co się stało? – Harry spojrzał na przyjaciółkę lekko zdziwiony.

\- Mam ci to przekazać. – mówiąc to podała mu białą kopertę na której było napisane znanym mu już wąskim pismem „Harry Potter" .

Harry natychmiast wziął kopertę z rąk Hermiony i otworzył ją. W kopercie znajdował się krótki liścik z informacją dla niego:

Harry, oczekuje Cię dziś o godzinie 18:00 w moim gabinecie.

-Samara Dumbledore

\- Dziwne… - powiedział – Zawsze spotykaliśmy się w lochach u Snape'a, dziś mam przyjść do jej gabinetu. – spojrzał na Hermionę, która wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

\- Może miała dość tych śmierdzących lochów i wymusiła na Snapie, że spotkania mają być u nieeej? – zapytał Ron ziewając.

\- Nie sądzę Ron, że na nim można cokolwiek wymusić. – powiedział Harry.

\- Z tego co wiem, to trzeci rok miał dziś odwołane eliksiry. Snape'a nie było też ani na śniadaniu ani na obiedzie… - Hermiona usiadła obok Rona uważnie przyglądając się obu przyjaciołom.

\- Myślisz o tym samym co ja? – zapytał ją Harry. Ron jednak sprawiał wrażenie jakby nie do końca wiedział o czym mówią.

\- Chyba tak… - powiedziała z zasępioną miną Hermiona.

\- Czy może mi ktoś wytłumaczyć o czym wy mówicie? – Ron próbował nadążyć za ich tokiem myślenia.

\- Ron, czy to tak trudno się domyślić? – Hermiona wywróciła znacząco oczami i dodała – Uważamy, że został wezwany…

Ron zrobił taką minę jakby dostał nagłych mdłości.

\- Wiecie nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem ale szkoda mi tego starego nietoperza…

Harry i Hermiona pokiwali tylko głowami. Do wieczora nie poruszali już tematu.


	26. Chapter 26

Gdy zegar wybił godzinę 17:45 Harry opuścił pokój wspólny i udał się do gabinetu swojej nauczycielki obrony przed czarną magią. Harry czuł, że to spotkanie będzie inne, nie wiedział dlaczego jednak od momentu, kiedy otrzymał wiadomość od nauczycielki coś mu mówiło, że to spotkanie wiele zmieni. Im bliżej gabinetu tym większa była w nim niepewność. Kiedy w końcu stanął przed wielkimi drzwiami ponownie zawahał się zupełnie tak samo jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy szedł na spotkanie ze Snapem. Przemógł się i zapukał. Ponieważ nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi zapukał ponownie. Gdy i tym razem nie doczekał się reakcji delikatnie otworzył drzwi. Gabinet był oświetlony, a więc ktoś w nim był.

Harry wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się niepewnie. Jego nauczycielka siedziała w fotelu za biurkiem, jej wzrok był skierowany w stronę okna. Choć Harry był pewien, że w tym momencie nauczycielka myślami jest zupełnie w innym miejscu. Nawet nie mrugała. Jedynie jej prawa dłoń wykonywała leniwy ruch nad płomieniem świecy stojącej na jej biurku. W momencie kiedy jej dłoń zbliżała się do świecy płomień przygasał, gdy oddalała dłoń płomień ponownie tańczył na świecy. Harry widział, że robiła to bezwiednie. Ruch który wykonywała dłonią był hipnotyzujący. Złapał się na tym, że również zaczął się przyglądać temu zjawisku zupełnie zapominając o mruganiu. Zmieszał się trochę i postanowił się odezwać.

\- Yyyy… Pani profesor? – nieśmiało zaczął Harry robiąc krok w jej stronę. Zobaczył jak drgnęła zaskoczona czyjąś obecnością i zwróciła się w jego stronę.

\- Harry? To już ta godzina? Przepraszam zamyśliłam się, siadaj proszę. – wskazała mu ręką fotel naprzeciwko niej. Harry posłusznie zrobił to, o co go prosiła. Miał wrażenie, że czymś się martwi jednak nie zdążył się nad tym dłużej zastanowić bo powiedziała

\- Profesor Snape nie będzie dziś obecny na spotkaniu dlatego poprosiłam cię o przyjście do mojego gabinetu.

\- Dlaczego nie ma profesora Snape'a? – Harry wiedział, że być może wtyka nos w nieswoje sprawy jednak ciekawość wzięła górę.

\- Przykro mi Harry, ale sama nie wiem. Można się jedynie domyślać.

\- Czyli myśli Pani, że został wezwany?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie, lecz wszystko na to wskazuje. – mówiąc to lekko posmutniała.

Harry rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Za plecami Samary wisiało zdjęcie. Ze zdjęcia machała do niego dziewczynka na oko 7 letnia. Jej duże brązowe oczy pozwoliły sądzić Harremu, że jest to jego nauczycielka obrony. Obok niej na zdjęciu stała dziewczyna, rudowłosa, znacznie starsza od pierwszej. Uśmiechała się szeroko do osoby która to zdjęcie robiła. Harrego przeszył dreszcz ponieważ patrzył na swoją matkę. Zerwał się na równe nogi i podszedł do zdjęcia przyglądając się mu bliżej. Samara na początku zdziwiona zachowaniem Harrego uśmiechnęła się lekko, gdy zobaczyła co wzbudziło w Harrym takie emocje.

\- To moja mama, prawda? – zapytał nie spuszczając oka ze zdjęcia.

\- Tak.

Harry posmutniał i wrócił na miejsce.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, że tak zareagowałem. Nie mam zbyt wielu pamiątek po swoich rodzicach.

\- To zrozumiałe.

\- Czyli znała Pani moją mamę. Chciałem panią o to spytać od momentu, kiedy spotkaliśmy się wszyscy u profesora Dumbledora w gabinecie, aby omówić zajęcia z oklumencji. Powiedziała pani, że charakterem jestem podobny bardziej do matki niż do ojca.

\- Bo to prawda. – uśmiechnęła się i dodała – Może to dobry moment aby ci powiedzieć… - wstała i podeszła do okna. – Harry ja i twoja mama przyjaźniłyśmy się za czasów szkolnych.

\- Ale… ale przecież gołym okiem widać, że jest Pani znacznie młodsza od mojej mamy więc jakim cudem… - nie skończył gdyż wtrąciła.

\- Nie zastanawiałeś się dlaczego ja i dyrektor nosimy to samo nazwisko?

\- Właściwie to tak. - powiedział niepewnie.

\- Nie jestem córką Albusa Dumbledora, nie jestem z nim nawet spokrewniona. Jednak to on mnie wychował. Moja matka zmarła zaraz po ciężkim porodzie. Ojciec… cóż gorszego nie mógłbyś sobie wyobrazić. Po śmierci matki odebrał mnie temu… - tu zawahała się zastanawiając się jakie określenie będzie odpowiednie - … człowiekowi – dodała ze zgorszeniem na twarzy. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że moje zdolności magiczne są ogromne postanowił poprosić ówczesnego ministra magii o wydanie mi specjalnego pozwolenia na uczęszczanie do Hogwartu jako pięciolatka. Tym sposobem znalazłam się w Hogwarcie w tym samym czasie co twoi rodzice i między innymi profesor Snape.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry był lekko oszołomiony tymi informacjami. Sam nie wiedział co ma myśleć. Słuchał dalej i starał się nie przerywać, gdyż był ciekawy dalszej części.

\- Na początku było ciężko. Wyobraź sobie, że przyjmują cię do Hogwartu w wieku pięciu lat. Inni uczniowie byli nieznośni. Szybko jednak dałam im do zrozumienia, że choć jestem młodsza od nich o sześć lat to wiedzą nie są w stanie mi dorównać. Przyzwyczaili się i z biegiem czasu przyjaciół było więcej. Do tego czasu jedyną osobą na której mogłam polegać była Lily. – tu spojrzała na wiszące zdjęcie z lekką nutką nostalgii. Westchnęła i kontynuowała.

\- Zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się i tak już zostało.

\- To dziwne… - zaczął Harry. – Tyle razy Syriusz opowiadał mi różne historie z życia moich rodziców, ale nigdy nie wspomniał o Pani.

\- Bo ja Harry jestem tematem tabu, Dumbledore celowo kazał unikać wspominania o mnie, z resztą na moje własne życzenie... – spojrzała Harremu w oczy i mówiła dalej.

\- Wkrótce po tym jak się urodziłeś wyjechałam i straciłyśmy się z oczu. Wieść o śmierci twoich rodziców dotarła do mnie ze znacznym opóźnieninem. Nie mogłam jednak wrócić i pomóc ci. Kiedy otrzymałam list od Albusa w którym poinformował mnie o wydarzeniach i o tym, że umieścił cię w domu siostry Lily, wściekłam się. Nie znałam gorszych mugoli od nich. Byłam wręcz pewna, że nie będziesz miał udanego dzieciństwa. Próbowałam wymóc na Albusie, aby przeniósł cię do domu Syriusza, twojego ojca chrzestnego, ale powiadomił mnie, że jest on oskarżony o wydanie Voldemortowi twoich rodziców. Nie było innego wyjścia musiałeś zostać u ciotki.

Dlaczego chciała mi Pani pomóc? – Harry zapytał, miał wrażenie, że nauczycielka nadal nie mówi mu czegoś i celowo pomija pewne fakty. Nie był jednak pewien czego mu w układance brakowało. – Przecież nawet jeżeli przyjaźniła się pani z moją matką nie była pani zobligowana do udzielania mi wsparcia…

Uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała – no dobrze… i tak się dowiesz więc nie ma co tego przeciągać w czasie. Harry nie zastanawiałeś się nigdy nad tym, że masz ojca chrzestnego, a nie masz matki chrzestnej?

Harry zamrugał ze zdziwienia słysząc to pytanie i nie mógł uwierzyć, że faktycznie nigdy przedtem się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Miał Syriusza i to mu wystarczało, a nie przyszło mu do głowy, że przecież tak samo jak ma ojca chrzestnego powinien mieć i matkę chrzestną.

\- Po minie widzę, że się nie zastanawiałeś. Nic dziwnego. Na miesiąc przed twoimi narodzeniem Lily poprosiła mnie, abym została twoją matką chrzestną. Zgodziłam się… więc o to jestem. –tu wskazała po sobie jakby prezentując się.

– Musisz mi jednak wybaczyć, że nie starałam się nawiązać z tobą kontaktów robiłam to ze względu na twoje bezpieczeństwo, jednak możesz być pewny, że od momentu kiedy przekroczyłeś po raz pierwszy progi Hogwartu miałam cię na oku. Swoją drogą Harry robiłeś czasem strasznie głupie rzeczy… - spojrzała na niego unosząc jedną brew wyżej i uśmiechając się.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Miał matkę chrzestną! Sam zdziwił się nad swoją głupotą, że nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy zapytać Syriusza albo Lupina o to… Uderzył się dłonią w czoło ubolewając nad swoim ograniczeniem.

\- Nie wyglądasz na zadowolonego? – zapytała.

\- Nie, nie, to nie chodzi o to. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy zapytać o to Syriusza lub Lupina. Byłem tak szczęśliwy, że mam kogoś bliskiego, że chyba stwierdziłem, iż nie muszę szukać dalej.

\- Całkowicie to rozumiem. Czasami bywa i tak, że do szczęścia nie potrzebujemy wszystkiego.

Harry zamyślił się, nie patrzył już na swoją nauczycielkę. W głowie miał dużo myśli z którymi starał się uporać.

\- Może to był zły pomysł, aby ci o tym mówić właśnie teraz. – powiedziała Samara

\- Dlaczego? – oburzył się Harry.

\- Bo widzę, że znowu miotają tobą emocje, nad którymi musisz zapanować. Pamiętasz? Przyszedłeś tu, aby dowiedzieć się jak to zrobić, a nie po to abym obarczała cię takimi informacjami…

\- Cieszę się, że to Pani zrobiła. – Samara uniosła rękę w geście protestu i powiedziała.

\- Kiedy jesteśmy sami możesz mówić mi po imieniu.

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nie wierzył w swoje szczęście. Los ponownie zsyła mu członka rodziny. Może nie będzie musiał wracać do Dursleyów… Zanim jednak zdążył ucieszyć się tą myślą Samara usiadła ponownie w fotelu i poważnym tonem powiedziała.

\- Harry, wiem o czym myślisz, jednak to na razie nie jest możliwe.

Harry zmieszał się na te słowa i zrobiło mu się strasznie głupio.

\- Dobrze wiesz dlaczego Dumbledore umieścił cię u ciotki i wuja. Do ukończenia pełnoletności chroni cię czar twojej matki. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie, w żyłach Petunii płynie ta sama krew co w żyłach Lily. U nich jesteś bardziej bezpieczny. - spojrzała na niego i smutno się uśmiechnęła. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, cisza między nimi nie wydawała się Harremu niezręczna. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawało mu się, że znają się z Samarą od zawsze.

\- Dobrze… Dość tych zwierzeń… Oklumencja! Po to się tu spotkaliśmy – powiedziała już swoim zwykłym tonem i Harry wiedział, że na dziś to koniec opowieści. Samara przez dwie następne godziny włamywała się do umysłu Harrego ćwicząc jego umiejętność obrony i przedstawiania fałszywych wspomnień. Z każdym kolejnym razem Harremu szło coraz lepiej. Skończyli około godziny 22:00. Pomimo zmęczenia Harry wiedział, że nie zaśnie tej nocy.


	28. Chapter 28

\- Że co?! – Ron i Hermiona zapytali w tym samym momencie, Harry na to uśmiechnął się do nich i powtórzył.

\- Samara Dumbledore jest moją matką chrzestną. – zrobił taką minę jakby ogłoszono, że do końca roku są zwolnieni z eliksirów.

\- Ale jak? – Zapytał Ron i Harry opowiedział im to czego dowiedział się wczorajszego wieczoru. Im dłużej opowiadał tym szczęka Rona opadała niżej ukazując całe uzębienie. Hermiona co jakiś czas wydawała z siebie pisk. Kiedy skończył opowiadać zaległa między nimi cisza. Nikt nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Pierwsza ocknęła się Hermiona.

\- To niesamowite!

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, jak mogliśmy nie wpaść na to, że skoro masz ojca chrzestnego to i powinieneś mieć matkę chrzestną… - powiedział Ron kręcąc głową.

\- Właśnie!

\- Nawet gdybym zapytał kogokolwiek, temat nie zostałby rozwinięty. – powiedział Harry.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Samara powiedziała, że nie mogłem się dowiedzieć. Miało to coś wspólnego z moim bezpieczeństwem, ale nie wyjaśniła dokładnie. Z resztą czy to ważne? Znowu mam kogoś, kto jest dla mnie członkiem rodziny.

\- Ciekawi mnie co się za tym kryje. No i wychował ją sam Dumbledore!

\- Rozpoczęła naukę w wieku pięciu lat – Ron ocknął się i dodał – musiała być piekielnie zdolna…

Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami i udali się na lekcje z Hagridem..


	29. Chapter 29

Kolejne dni mijały spokojnie. Uczniowie skupieni byli na nauce i na toczących się rywalizacjach drużyn quidditch'a. Póki co w tabeli wyników był remis pomiędzy Slytherinem i Gryfindorem. Pewnym było to, że bój o puchar będzie zacięty.

Hermiony zupełnie nie interesowały rozmowy chłopców o taktyce gry. Spędzała wolny czas w bibliotece szukając uparcie jakiś informacji. Nazajutrz miało się odbyć kolejne spotkanie członków GD.

Po kolacji Severus otrzymał informację od dyrektora, aby zgłosił się do jego gabinetu. Wstał od stołu nauczycielskiego i ruszył powoli w kierunku drzwi. Nie był specjalnie zadowolony z tego iż dyrektor go wzywa. Zawsze wiązało się to dla niego z nieciekawymi informacjami. „ _Co on znowu wymyślił?"_ To pytanie krążyło mu po głowie. Szedł korytarzami mijając uczniów, którzy na jego widok rozpierzchali się po kątach, aby nie narazić się na gniew mistrza eliksirów. Severus Snape od zawsze robił wielkie wrażenie. W swoich obszernych czarnych szatach wyglądał jak nadciągające burzowe chmury. Na jego twarzy nie można było dostrzec ani jednej emocji. Zawsze przybierał maskę obojętności, z wyjątkiem chwil kiedy był wściekły…

W myślach wyrzucał sobie ostatnie spotkanie z Samarą. Sprowokowany odsłonił się i ukazał z czym się zmaga. Nie powinien zadawać tego pytania. Od dawna nie chciał wiedzieć i sam nie wie dlaczego rzucił w gniewie to pytanie. Stając naprzeciwko chimery strzegącej drzwi dyrektora obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej nie da się jej sprowokować.

-„Cytrusowe cuksy" - powiedział z wyrazem zniesmaczenia na twarzy. Chimera posłusznie ustąpiła pozwalając nauczycielowi przejść. Zapukał do drzwi i gdy otrzymał przyzwolenie wszedł do środka. Dyrektor siedział za swoim biurkiem czytając jakiś list. Spojrzał na niego i lekko się uśmiechnął

\- Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś. Mam do was prośbę.– powiedział nadal patrząc na Severusa.

\- Do nas? – Snape rozejrzał się po gabinecie. W pierwszym momencie jej nie zauważył, lecz była tam. Stała przy regale z książkami, który znajdował się za plecami dyrektora. Była odwrócona i nie spojrzała w jego stronę. Severus przyglądał się jak jej wskazujący palec prawej dłoni sunie powoli po grzbietach ksiąg w poszukiwaniu tej właściwej. W tym ruchu było coś co wzbudziło w Snapie uczucie którego nie spodziewał się doświadczyć. Nie mógł się jednak zmusić do tego, aby odwrócić wzrok. Nagle zatrzymała dłoń przy wybranym tomie i wyjęła go, natychmiast otwierając na pierwszej stronie. Nadal nie uraczyła go nawet spojrzeniem. „ _To dobrze, tak będzie łatwiej"_ pomyślał i podszedł bliżej.

\- Zbliża się kolejne zebranie Gwardii Dumbledora. Z relacji Samary wiem, że uczniowie radzą sobie bardzo dobrze z rzucaniem zaklęć. Martwi mnie jedna rzecz. Nie mają pojęcia o walce. – Dumbledore powiedział to zmartwionym tonem.

\- To oczywiste. Jak mieli niby zdobyć to doświadczenie? – Severus próbował nadążyć za tokiem myślenia dyrektora. Nie był jeszcze pewien o co dokładnie poprosi, ale wiedział jedno. Z całą pewnością się mu to nie spodoba.

\- No właśnie. Severusie sam dobrze wiesz co nas czeka. Bitwa o Hogwart będzie nieunikniona. Nie wykluczam, że ci uczniowie będą chcieli walczyć, a nie mają pojęcia czym jest pojedynek. Nie wyślę ich na pewną śmierć.

\- Do czego zmierzasz? – zapytał przymrużając oczy.

\- Zmierzam do tego, abyście razem z Samarą na następnym zebraniu GD pokazali czym jest pojedynek i zorganizowali ponownie w naszej szkole klub pojedynków.

Zaległa głucha cisza, przerwana nagłym zatrzaśnięciem księgi, którą trzymała Samara. Choć do tej pory spokojna dało się zauważyć jej nagłe zdenerwowanie.

\- Zwariowałeś? Chcesz żebyśmy się pozabijali? – Nie ruszyła się o krok z miejsca w którym stała obecnie. Snape nie często widział ją wzburzoną, a już w szczególności na pewno nie na Dumbledora.

\- Bynajmniej. Jesteście jednymi z najlepszych w kwestii pojedynków. Uważam, że uczniowie wiele zyskają obserwując was.

\- Bardzo rzadko zgadzam się z Samarą jednak tym razem przyznam jej rację. Pomysł pojedynku między nami w najlepszym wypadku skończyć się może nieprzyjemnym incydentem z finałem w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Dumbledore roześmiał się i powiedział.

\- Wierzę w wasze umiejętności. - Spojrzał na mistrza eliksirów znad okularów połówek unosząc wymownie brwi.

\- Oczywiście… - powiedział grobowym tonem Snape. Samara spojrzawszy na Dumbledora z wyrazem totalnego rozczarowania ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Gdy zrównała się ze Snapem rzuciła do dyrektora przez ramię

\- Pozwoliłam sobie pożyczyć – uniosła książkę tak, aby Dumbledore ją zobaczył. Ona sama nie spojrzała nawet w jego kierunku. – Spotkanie zaczyna się o 18… - te słowa skierowała do Severusa rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie. Opuściła gabinet trzaskając drzwiami.


	30. Chapter 30

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Po raz kolejny została wmanewrowana w coś, na co zupełnie nie miała ochoty. Przyjmując posadę nauczycielki obrony miała nadzieję, że Albus jednak nie będzie ingerował między nich i uszanuje jej decyzje. Och jak bardzo się myliła. _Dlaczego pozwoliłam na to! Przecież to czyste szaleństwo!_ Szła szybkim krokiem przez szkolne korytarze w kierunku swoich kwater. Uczniowie widząc jej zdenerwowanie nie wchodzili jej w drogę. Kiedy znalazła się przy drzwiach swojego gabinetu otworzyła je z impetem i zatrzasnęła. Usiadła w fotelu przy kominku w którym wesoło trzaskał ogień. Doskonale wiedziała czym kierował się Dumbledore prosząc, aby stoczyli pokazowy pojedynek dla uczniów i z pewnością nie kierował się w pierwszej kolejności ich dobrem. Od dawna nie starał się ukrywać swoich prawdziwych intencji. Była wściekła, choć jakiś cichy głos wewnątrz niej powtarzał, aby się uspokoiła, bo to przecież Albus… Ten sam który ocalił ją przed straszliwym losem.

\- No dobrze… - powiedziała w kierunku wiszącego zdjęcia na którym znajdował się uśmiechnięty Albus – skoro mamy stoczyć pojedynek niech tak będzie. Nie wyobrażaj sobie tylko, że oddam mu pole! – była wybitna jeżeli chodzi o pojedynki, wiedziała jednak, że Snape jest nie gorszy.

Ponownie musiała przyznać mu rację, że ta cała sytuacja może skończyć się źle. Nie chodzi tu już nawet o samą walkę, ale o niewypowiedziane emocje krążące miedzy nimi.

\- Fatalny pomysł Albusie, fatalny! – oparła się wygodniej i spojrzała na książkę, którą pożyczyła od dyrektora. Nie miała nastroju teraz na czytanie, ale musiała zając czymś swój umysł, aby nie zabrnąć zbyt daleko.

Sięgnęła po nią jednak zatrzymała się w połowie drogi, ponieważ ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Westchnęła i wywróciła oczami w geście niezadowolenia. Wstała z fotela i podeszła do drzwi w duchu powtarzając sobie, że ktokolwiek to nie będzie odeśle go do diabła. W drzwiach stał dyrektor z dobrodusznym wyrazem twarzy. Samara widząc go powiedziała.

\- Jeżeli przychodzisz, aby przedstawić kolejny genialny pomysł, to od razu mówię, że nie jestem zainteresowana.

\- Tym razem możesz być spokojna. – powiedział – Mogę wejść?

Samara nic nie mówiąc przepuściła go w drzwiach i gestem dłoni zaprosiła do środka.

\- Co cię sprowadza? – zapytała obchodząc go i stając za biurkiem. – Bo chyba nie przyszedłeś mnie przekonywać, że pomysł pojedynku z Severusem jest dobry?

\- Samaro… - Albus podszedł do niej i próbował coś powiedzieć, ale gwałtownie mu przerwała.

\- Już lepiej nic nie mów! Mam serdecznie dosyć twoich podchodów! Doskonale wiem do czego dążysz. Nie wyjawię mu prawdy choćbyś kazał nas razem zamknąć w lochach! – Samara była zła, miała dość ingerencji w swoje życie. – Zamiast na mnie skup się na tym, aby Harremu nic się nie stało!

Dumbledore westchnął i usiadł.

– Samaro moje działania nie są skierowane przeciwko tobie.

\- To pozwól mi prowadzić klub pojedynków z kimś innym! Nie skazuj nas na siebie.

\- Czego ty się boisz? Skoro nie chcesz mu powiedzieć, to nie mów.

\- Sam kiedyś powiedziałeś, że prawda to cudowna i straszliwa rzecz, więc trzeba się z nią obchodzić ostrożnie.

Dumbledore westchnął.

\- Macie tylko pomóc uczniom. – był nieugięty. – Nie ma lepszych od was.

\- A ty? – zapytała patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. – uczniowie będą zachwyceni, że sam dyrektor ich szkoli. Dobrze wiesz, że Snape'a się boją.

\- Jestem na to za stary Samaro. – Samara westchnęła w dezaprobacie – Macie ich nauczyć jak walczyć, muszą mieć choć przybliżony obraz tego na co się przygotowują. A to co jest lub nie jest między wami to już nie moja sprawa.

\- Obiecaj mi jedno, że po raz ostatni uczestniczę w czymś ze Snape'm.

\- Obiecuję. – Dumbledore uniósł obie ręce poddając się. – Dobrze, nie będę ci już przeszkadzał. Życzę spokojnej nocy. – Wstał, uśmiechnął się i wyszedł zostawiając Samarę z mieszanymi uczuciami.


	31. Chapter 31

Idąc korytarzem w kierunku pokoju życzeń wyklinała samą siebie, że dała się w to wszystko wciągnąć. Szła pewnym krokiem, a w jej prawej dłoni spoczywała różdżka. Spojrzała na nią i pomyślała, że ma ją w dłoni po raz pierwszy od roku. Nigdy nie potrzebowała różdżki, aby czarować. Ma wystarczająco wysokie umiejętności, aby móc obyć się bez niej. Używała jej tylko do walki. Wówczas była precyzyjniejsza, szybsza i bardziej skoncentrowana na celu.

Przypomniała sobie nagle jak to Dumbledore zaprowadził ją do sklepu Olivandera, kiedy okazało się, że przyjęli ją do Hogwartu w wieku pięciu lat. Spędzili w sklepie cztery godziny zanim wierzbowa różdżka z kłem hipogryfa ją wybrała. Lubiła ją, była odpowiednio giętka i długa, jednak szybko zauważyła, że jej nie potrzebuje. Gdy ponownie rzuciła okiem na swoją różdżkę stała już przed wejściem do pokoju życzeń. Była minuta po godzinie 18. Pomyślała, że Snape na pewno już tam jest i ponownie wypomni jej spóźnienie. Trudno… Złapała za klamkę i otworzyła drzwi. Energicznym krokiem przeszła przez cały pokój by stanąć na pokazowym podwyższeniu. Była pewna, że wcześniej tego tu nie było więc pokój ponownie sam dostosował się do potrzeb. Tak jak myślała Snape był już w pokoju. Po minie dało się odczytać, że jej spóźnienia są wyjątkowo irytujące. Spojrzała na niego pełna udawanej obojętności i zwróciła się do uczniów, którzy nawet nie śmieli się odezwać, ponieważ byli onieśmieleni obecnością mistrza eliksirów.

Profesor Dumbledore poprosił mnie i profesora Snape'a abyśmy ponownie stworzyli tutaj klub pojedynków. Sama umiejętność rzucania zaklęć to nie wszystko. Musicie wiedzieć jak to jest w prawdziwej walce, gdzie błąd popełnia się tylko raz… - urwała i spojrzała na nich. Zatrzymała wzrok na Harrym, który słuchał jej z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Ponieważ większość z was nigdy nie widziała nawet pojedynkujących się osób zamierzamy z profesorem pokazać wam na czym polega walka. Oczywiście nie będziemy walczyć tak, aby zabić jednak coś mi mówi, że będzie to niezwykłe widowisko. Samara zeszła z podwyższenia i różdżką naznaczyła granicę.

– Nikt z was nie może przekroczyć tej linii. Jest to zaklęcie ochronne, aby żadne z zaklęć przez nas rzuconych nie trafiło w was przez przypadek. – ponownie spojrzała na wszystkich zgromadzonych uczniów, jakby ich oceniając. Snape w tym czasie stał nadal na podwyższeniu i przyglądał się Samarze.

\- Dobrze więc, czas zaczynać. Profesorze jest Pan gotowy? – Snape skinął głową i zdjął wierzchnią część swoich szat. Pozostał w czarnym surducie, który ciasno dolegał do jego ciała.

Sama również zdjęła płaszcz. Jej strój mógł się kojarzyć bardziej z tym, który mugole ubierają do jazdy konnej. Włosy miała ciasno spięte w koku, tak aby żaden włos nie mógł jej przeszkodzić.

Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, ukłonili się i przyjęli pozy do pojedynku. Przez dłuższą chwilę Harremu wydawało się, że żadne z nich nie zdecyduje się na pierwszy krok, ale w jednej chwili oboje rzucili zaklęciami. Stało się to tak szybko, że Harry nawet nie zarejestrował w jakim momencie. Snape i Samara byli maksymalnie skupieni na sobie, rzucali niewerbalne zaklęcia chcąc zaskoczyć swojego przeciwnika. Harry był zmuszony stwierdzić, że Snape porusza się niebywałą gracją o którą z pewnością nigdy go nie podejrzewał. Po mimo całej swojej nienawiści do swojego nauczyciela doszedł do wniosku, że nie może oderwać wzroku od Snape'a który jest w ferworze walki. Robił on ogromne wrażenie. Rzucał zaklęciami w Samarę, bronił się i to wszystko w takim tempie, że wszyscy powoli przestali za nimi nadążać.

Samara również nie ustępowała mu. Z początku rzucała zaklęciami jakby od niechcenia. Jednak kiedy zobaczyła z kim się mierzy przyspieszyła tempo. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek jest zdolny do tak precyzyjnego i natychmiastowego rzucania zaklęć.

Coś się zmieniło między nimi. Gdy zaczęli walczyć na samym początku widać było po ich twarzach, że robią to na pokaz. Jednak im dłużej ze sobą walczyli, tym robili to z coraz większa zaciętością. Harry spojrzał na Rona i Hermionę, po ich minach doszedł do wniosku, że też to zauważyli. Pojedynek Samary i Snape'a nie był już pokazówką na potrzeby niedoświadczonych uczniów lecz walką całkiem na serio. Przez twarz Snape'a rozciągał się grymas furii w której się znajdował. Samara również miała wymalowaną złość na twarzy. Miotali w siebie coraz groźniejszymi zaklęciami. Ich różdżki były rozgrzane do czerwoności. Po sali latały snopy czerwonych i białych iskier co i rusz odbijanych przez któregoś z nauczycieli. Uczniowie patrzyli na nich z nieukrywanym przerażeniem na twarzy. Ktoś z nich rzucił na głos: - Trzeba ich powstrzymać bo się pozabijają! – I właśnie w tej chwili Snape i Samara rzucili w siebie w tym samym momencie zaklęciami, które zderzyły się ze sobą i połączyły w jeden snop światła. Z różdżki Samary wydobywał się biały promień ze Snape'a czerwony. Pokój życzeń rozbłysnął oślepiającym światłem i uczniowie nie wiele byli w stanie zobaczyć. Snape i Samara starali się za wszelką cenę pokonać swojego przeciwnika. Byli już bardzo zmęczeni. Harry jednak zauważył, że czerwone iskry zaczynają zdobywać przewagę nad białymi, kiedy już myślał, że Samara przegra jej krzyk wściekłości rozszedł się po sali, wzbiła różdżkę w powietrze i smagnęła jak batem w stronę Severusa. Blask zaklęcia był nie do zniesienia dla oczu więc wszyscy przymknęli je. A gdy je otworzyli zauważyli jak Samara opiera się o swoje kolana z głową spuszczoną w dół, a Snape z szeroko otwartymi oczami ledwo był w stanie ustać na nogach. Z jego lewego policzka leciała obficie krew. On sam chyba nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy i wpatrywał się w ciężko oddychającą Samarę. Ta nadal nie podniosła głowy lecz wszyscy wyraźnie usłyszeli co mówi.

\- Na dziś koniec. Wyjdźcie stąd. – żaden uczeń nie ruszył się z miejsca. Samara podniosła głowę spojrzała na nich. Harry dostrzegł, że jest zlana potem i bardzo blada. Ponownie powiedziała, lecz jej ton był zupełnie inny od tego, którego zwykle używała zwracając się do uczniów. Harry nigdy nie słyszał, aby do kogoś zwracała się w tak obcy i lodowaty sposób.

\- Powiedziałam na dziś koniec! Wynocha! – tym razem wszyscy posłusznie udali się w kierunku wyjścia. Harry przed drzwiami odwrócił się i ponownie spojrzał w kierunku, gdzie przed chwilą widział walczących nauczycieli. Samara stała z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i wpatrywała się w Snape'a, który również nie odrywał od niej wzroku. Sam nie wiedział czego byli właśnie świadkami.


	32. Chapter 32

**-** Co to było? – zapytał piskliwym głosem Ron.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – odpowiedział Harry. – Przez chwile to wyglądało jakby chcieli się pozabijać… Możecie mi wierzyć lub nie, ale od dawna mam wrażenie, że ta dwójka ma ze sobą problem.

\- Też to zauważyłam na ostatnim zebraniu zakonu. Dziś to wyglądało jakby nerwy im puściły. Ciekawe dlaczego Dumbledore kazał właśnie im nas uczyć pojedynku? Wątpię, aby było to przypadkowe. – powiedziała Hermiona skręcając w boczny korytarz prowadzący do wierzy Gryffindoru. – Jedno jest pewne, ze Snape'a była by dziś miazga, gdyby Samara nie wstrzymała ręki przy rzucaniu ostatniego zaklęcia.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał Ron patrząc na nią zdziwiony – przecież zaklęcie było tak silne, że nie byliśmy w stanie nic zobaczyć, a Snape wyszedł tylko z zadrapaniem na policzku.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

– Gdybyś zaglądał od czasu do czasu do książek to wiedziałbyś, że zaklęcie które zostało rzucone na Snape'a to _humilis_ _reus_ _,_ z łaciny oznacza to dosłownie ukorzyć winnego… Zaklęcie jest potężne jeżeli osoba rzucająca je ma osobiste urazy do swojego przeciwnika. – Hermiona zatrzymała się naprzeciwko nich i powiedziała szeptem – To zaklęcie jest w stanie zabić. – spojrzała im wymownie w oczy i ruszyła w kierunku portretu grubej damy.

Wypowiedziała hasło i cała trójka weszła do pokoju wspólnego. Rozsiedli się na kanapach przed kominkiem. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt nic nie powiedział. Ciszę przerwał Harry pochylając się w stronę Hermiony.

\- Czyli uważasz, że Samara rzucając to zaklęcie chciała zabić Snape'a?

\- Ja się jej w cale nie dziwię. – powiedział Ron – Znając tego wstrętnego nietoperza musiał jej nieźle zajść za skórę.

Hermiona zignorowała tą uwagę i odpowiedziała Harremu.

\- Nie sądzę, przecież wstrzymała rękę, sama zorientowała się, że jak rzuci to zaklęcie w jego stronę to może skończyć się to bardzo źle. Osobiście uważam, że poniosło ją trochę, ale w porę się opanowała.

\- H _umilis_ _reus_ powiadasz? Muszę spróbować tego kiedyś na Malfoyu. – powiedział Ron z diabelskim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Ron! To nie są żarty! To zaklęcie nie jest niewybaczalne, ale istnieje niepisana zasada, że nie używa się go przeciwko komuś. Jest nieprzewidywalne! Szczególnie jeśli nie jesteś w stanie panować nad emocjami! – Hermiona gromiła Rona za jego bezmyślność. – Samara nie powinna go rzucać.

\- Ciekawe co jest między nimi, że się tak nie znoszą… - zapytał Ron

\- Samara była przyjaciółką moich rodziców – powiedział Harry patrząc w roztańczony ogień w kominku. – Myślę, że to wystarczy, aby Snape jej nie lubił. – Harry przypomniał sobie, co zobaczył podczas zeszłorocznych zajęć z oklumencji kiedy to ujrzał wspomnienia Snape'a. Nigdy nie opowiadał tego swoim przyjaciołom. Na samą myśl o tych wspomnieniach Harrym coś trzęsło. Sam przed sobą nie mógł się przyznać, że jego ojciec był zdolny do takiego zachowania.


	33. Chapter 33

Gdy zamknęły się drzwi pokoju życzeń za ostatnim uczniem Samara i Snape nadal wpatrywali się w siebie. Na policzku Snape'a było widać głęboką ranę, z której obficie leciała krew. Samara wiedziała, że to jej wina. Poniosło ją. Głęboko skrywany żal do Snape'a wziął górę i rzuciła to zaklęcie. W ostatnim momencie wstrzymała dłoń z różdżką. Gdyby tego nie zrobiła Snape'a trzeba byłoby zeskrobywać ze ścian. Niewypowiedziane do końca zaklęcie smagnęło go w twarz i stąd ta rana. Miała dużo szczęścia, że opanowała się w porę. Oboje mieli dużo szczęścia.

\- Jeżeli to miałaś na myśli mówiąc o niezwykłym widowisku to udało ci się. – Snape odezwał się w końcu, odwrócił od niej wzrok i zszedł z podwyższenia na którym stali. Wziął do ręki swój płaszcz i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Samara nadal stała i wpatrywała się w niego. Gdy doszedł do drzwi rzuciła.

\- Zaczekaj. Musimy porozmawiać, to nie może tak wyglądać.

Zeszła z podestu i powoli ruszyła w jego stronę. Snape zatrzymał się trzymając dłoń na klamce gotowy w każdej chwili wyjść. Podniósł wzrok na Samarę. Przez myśl przeszło jej, że nie widziała piękniejszych oczu. Zganiła się jednak bardzo szybko za te myśli.

\- Poniosło mnie. Przepraszam. – podeszła na tyle blisko, aby móc go w każdej chwili zatrzymać gdyby chciał wyjść. Musiała mu wyjaśnić, nie mogła pozwolić na to, aby między nimi było kolejne niedomówienie.

\- Jak wielką musiałem zrobić ci krzywdę tamtej nocy, że dziś chciałaś mnie tym swoim żalem zabić? - Snape wypowiadał to pytanie bardzo powoli. Nie spuszczał jej z oka chcą dostrzec każdą zmianę na jej twarzy, każdą emocję.

\- To nie tak. – Samara cofnęła się i odeszła w stronę okna.

\- Wyjaśnij mi. – Snape puścił klamkę i zrobił dwa kroki w jej stronę. Samara odwróciła się do niego, lecz nie patrzyła mu w oczy.

\- Nie mogę. – Samara oparła się o parapet okna. Nadal nie parzyła na Snape'a tylko wpatrywała się w podłogę. Nie mogła mu spojrzeć w oczy, miała wrażenie, że jak tylko w nie spojrzy on pozna prawdę. – Jednak musisz mi uwierzyć, że tak jest dla ciebie lepiej.

\- Jesteś taka sama… Taka sama jak człowiek który cię wychował. – powiedział to tak chłodnym i obcym tonem, że zdziwiła się, że nie zmroziło ją to. Te słowa były dla niej jak obelga. Snape ponownie skierował się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych jednak ona ponownie zatrzymała go.

\- Zaczekaj. – ruszyła w jego stronę. Snape stanął i odwrócił się w jej stronę – Nie możesz tak wyjść. – wskazała ręką na jego policzek.

\- Mam na to maść, zniknie do jutra. – powiedział beznamiętnym głosem.

\- Daj spokój… - podeszła do niego na tyle blisko, że ich nosy prawie się stykały. Położyła prawą dłoń na jego krwawiącym policzku, zamknęła oczy i zaczęła szeptać inkantacje. Snape nie odrywał od niej swoich czarnych oczu. Poczuł się bardzo dziwnie, gdy go dotknęła. Nie czuł na sobie jej dotyku od prawie trzech lat. Zapomniał już jaką ma delikatną skórę i jak cudowny jest jej zapach… Nie zdążył jednak zagłębić się w tę myśl, ponieważ Samara skończyła. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała w jego. Stali tak chwilę nic do siebie nie mówiąc. Na policzku Snape'a nie było już ani śladu po głębokiej i krwawiącej ranie. W tej samej chwili oboje cofnęli się i odwrócili spojrzenia. Snape ponownie złapał za klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Kiedy już miał wychodzić Samara powiedziała

-Severusie, wybacz mi.

Snape zatrzymał się i zawahał, jednak nie spojrzał w jej stronę. Bez słowa ruszył przed siebie. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim i Samara została zupełnie sama w wielkim pokoju życzeń, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą toczyła walkę z przeszłością.


	34. Chapter 34

Było daleko po 21:00, kiedy szedł w kierunku swoich komnat. Im bardziej zagłębiał się w lochy zamku tym robiło się zimniej. Nigdy specjalnie mu to nie przeszkadzało, po tylu latach mieszkania tu zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Korytarze były puste, więc jego kroki niosły się głuchym echem po zamku. Stanął przed drzwiami do swojego gabinetu, wypowiedział hasło i wszedł do środka. Zatrzymał się jednak gwałtownie, ponieważ instynktownie wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Miał wielce wyczulone zmysły i potrafił zarejestrować nawet najdrobniejszą zmianę w otoczeniu. Gabinet spowity był w ciemności, ledwie oświetlony tylko przez jedną świece znajdującą się na biurku. Zmrużył oczy i zrobił krok w głąb pomieszczenia. Wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie, mając ją w pogotowiu. Poruszał się cicho, przy regale z książkami, który znajdował się zupełnie na końcu pokoju zobaczył wysoką postać, nie widział jej twarzy jednak rozpoznał ją. Westchnął, opuścił różdżkę.

\- Daję słowo, że jak nie przestaniesz wchodzić do mojego gabinetu bez zaproszenia to kiedyś naprawdę rzucę w ciebie jakąś paskudną klątwą. – podszedł do swojego biurka i usiadł w fotelu, jednocześnie machnął różdżką tak by wszystkie świece w pomieszczeniu zapaliły się. W sekundzie pokój rozświetlił się bladym światłem i Snape ujrzał swojego dyrektora. Stał naprzeciwko niego w bladobłękitnej szacie patrząc na niego z zatroskanym lecz jednocześnie lekko rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Czego chcesz? Jestem zmęczony.

\- Słyszałem o pojedynku. – Dumbledore podszedł do niego nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- Uprzedzałem cię, że tak to się skończy. – Snape nie patrzył na niego. Przeglądał od niechcenia wypracowania, które miał starannie ułożone na blacie biurka.

\- Co z Samarą? – zapytał przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem z nad swoich okularów.

\- A co ma być? – tym razem rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie, które jednoznacznie ostrzegało, że zagłębianie się w temat nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

\- Liczyłem na to, że wyjaśnicie sobie wszystko. To był dobry czas, aby oczyścić atmosferę.

\- W co ty grasz Dumbledore? Celowo napuszczasz nas na siebie, abyśmy w przerwach między uprzykrzaniem sobie życia odbywali oczyszczające rozmowy? Nie bądź naiwny. – Snape wstał i podszedł do kominka, wycelował w niego różdżką i rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcie by chwile potem przyglądać się płomieniom. – Jestem za stary na twoje gierki - rzucił mu przez ramię starając się nie spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Dumbledore usiadł w fotelu gdzie zwykle siadała Samara. Severusowi przemknęły przez głowę wspomnienia sprzed kilku lat lecz nie pozwolił sobie na to by wspomnienia nim zawładnęły. Rozpamiętywanie było dla niego oznaką słabości. Słabi ginęli najszybciej. Gardził ludźmi, którymi władały emocje. Sam skutecznie uniemożliwiał im panowanie nad sobą i dzięki temu nadal żył.

\- Severusie – odezwał się już bardziej poważny Dumbledore. – Wasze niedokończone sprawy ciążą nad wami. Gdyby Samara w porę się nie opanowała… - urwał, lecz po chwili dodał - Doskonale wiesz jak wielką moc posiada. - spojrzał na mistrza eliksirów. Stał on oparty o gzyms kominka wpatrując się w trzaskające iskry.

\- Doskonale wiem jakiego zaklęcia użyła. – mówił powoli, rozważnie dobierając słowa. - Doskonale wiem, co by się stało, gdyby się nie opanowała i doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że w pełni na to zasłużyłem. – Severus wyprostował się i lekko zesztywniał.

Dumbledore wstał, podszedł do niego na odległość wyciągniętej ręki.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki uparty i nie przyznasz się przed sobą… - nie dokończył zdania bo Snape przerwał mu gwałtownie.

\- Do czego?! Tobie ciągle wydaje się, że znasz mnie lepiej niż ja sam! – Spojrzał z wściekłością na dyrektora. W jego oczach odbijał się blask płonącego drwa w kominku, a pięści miał zaciśnięte. – Przestań układać mi życie!

\- Przestań się łudzić i uciekać, to i tak cię dopadnie. – powiedział łagodnie i spojrzał na Severusa, lecz gdy ten nic nie odpowiedział odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Zanim jednak wyszedł powiedział.  
– Oboje nie widzicie światła, więc ciężko mi stwierdzić, które z was bardziej się pogrąża. – Snape podniósł głowę i spojrzał zdziwiony na Dumbledora. Otworzył nawet usta, aby coś powiedzieć lecz zrezygnował w ostatniej chwili. Dumbledore wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi z lekkim kliknięciem.


	35. Chapter 35

Snape stał przy kominku dłuższą chwilę zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że został sam. Wciągnął nosem powietrze wypełniając sobie płuca do granic możliwości, by po chwili wypuścić je w taki sposób jakby chciał się uspokoić. Przymknął oczy i uderzył pięścią w gzyms kominka. To prawda, w pełni zasłużył sobie na to jak potraktowała go Samara. Pewnie właśnie dlatego nie rzucił przeciw zaklęcia. Wbrew temu co sama twierdziła był pewien, że nigdy mu nie wybaczyła tego co zrobił.

Severus podszedł do biurka i otworzył dolną szufladę. Wyjął z niej do połowy opróżnioną butelkę ognistej i szklankę. Usiadł w fotelu i przetarł oczy dłońmi. Napełnił szklankę trunkiem i natychmiast wypił znaczną część. Poczuł jak przyjemne ciepło rozchodzi się po jego ciele. Przymknął oczy i oparł głowę o zagłówek fotela.

Lily i Samara – nierozłączne. W Lily zakochał się prawie natychmiast. Nawet nie zdziwił się, gdy o tym pomyślał. Lily jako pierwsza dostrzegła w nim kogoś więcej niż fatalnie ubranego i zaniedbanego chłopca z podejrzanej rodziny. Kochał ją od zawsze. Nigdy się do tego przed nią nie przyznał. Przez większość lat szkolnych przyjaźnił się z nią. Dopiero gdy przystąpił do zwolenników czarnego Pana Lily zaczęła się odsuwać. Miała rację… Potem zakochała się w Potterze i nie było już nadziei. Mimo to, nigdy nie przestała być dla niego ważna. Jej tragiczna śmierć doprowadziła go do skrajnej rozpaczy. Do tej pory nie jest w stanie się z tym pogodzić. Po części sam przyczynił się do tego, że zginęła. Pokutuje do dziś. Dlatego cierpliwie znosi służbę u Dumbledora.

Samara… To jest osobny rozdział jego życia. Młodsza, lecz piekielnie zdolna. Zawsze trzymała się na uboczu, gdy Lily z nim rozmawiała. Przez pięć lat nauki nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa. Dopiero gdy pokłócił się z Lily o to, że dołączył do śmierciożerców podeszła do niego, spojrzała mu w oczy i powiedziała: „Wokół ciebie jest ciemność Severusie, więc może nie jesteś świadomy, że się pogrążasz. Wierzę jednak, że nadejdzie dzień w którym się opamiętasz." Odeszła nie dając mu nawet szansy, aby coś powiedzieć. Wtedy te słowa nie zrobiły na nim żadnego wrażenia. Prychnął tylko pogardliwie i odszedł w swoją stronę. Przypomniał je sobie jednak, gdy zrozpaczony trzymał w ramionach martwą Lily.

Kilka lat później Samara wróciła do Londynu. Z początku unikał jej, widział w niej tą dziewięciolatkę wymawiającą słowa, które już na zawsze wryły mu się do serca. Z czasem przyzwyczaił się do jej obecności. Dawała mu chwile wytchnienia. Nigdy jej nie pytał o to dlaczego znika, dlaczego nie jest członkiem zakonu. Sam miał sporo sekretów, o których nie chciał mówić więc nie pytał. Samara była wychowanką Dumbledora i jako jedyna wiedziała o jego podwójnej roli w walce z Czarnym Panem. Wiele razy, gdy wracał poraniony leczyła go. Pilnowała go, aby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy gdy upijał się do nieprzytomności. Spędzali ze sobą zadziwiająco wiele czasu w jego gabinecie, choć nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele. On zazwyczaj sprawdzał wypracowania uczniów, a ona przeszukiwała jego księgozbiory w poszukiwaniu interesującego tomu. Gdy go znajdowała zwykła siadać naprzeciwko niego w fotelu. Siedzieli tak do późna, czasem nie zamieniwszy ze sobą ani jednego słowa. To dziwne - pomyślał Severus dolewając sobie ognistej – te chwile dawały mu ogromne poczucie stabilności, wpuścił ją do swojego świata tak bardzo szczelnego i zrodziła się miedzy nimi więź, której nie chciał zrywać.

Pewnego wieczoru po spotkaniu śmierciożerców wrócił w tragicznym stanie. Dumbledore wezwał Samarę, aby go uleczyła. Spędziła nad nim wiele godzin zanim przywróciła mu świadomość. Szeptała nad nim skomplikowane inkantacje, a on wpatrywał się w jej poruszające się wargi. W pewnym momencie wsparł się na łokciu i pocałował ją. To zadziwiające, ale Samara nie cofnęła się. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego. W jej oczach było coś co sprawiało, że nie mógł dać jej odejść tej nocy. Ponownie pocałował ją. Tym razem oddała pocałunek. Lochy nie były już tak zimnym i nieprzyjemnym miejscem lecz oazą do której dano mu dotrzeć.

Kontynuowali swoje spotkania przez następnych kilka tygodni. Pewnego razu po kolejnej spędzonej nocy z Samarą obudził się w środku nocy. Samara spała ubrana jedynie w jego białą koszulę. Przypomniał sobie, że chciała z nim wcześniej porozmawiać, była wyraźnie zaniepokojona i poddenerwowana. Teraz spała spokojnie oddychając miarowo, a kosmyki jej włosów spływały niedbale po plecach. Blade światło świec oświetlało jej twarz. Severus wstał, nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie mógł znieść jej widoku w jego łóżku. Usiadł naprzeciwko niej ze szklanką ognistej i przyglądał się jak śpi. Do głosu doszły wyrzuty sumienia. Czuł się jakby zdradził Lily. Nie mógł sobie darować tej chwili słabości. To nie był dobry czas, aby z kimś się wiązać. Z resztą sam nie wiedział czy to będzie kiedykolwiek możliwe zważywszy na jego uczucia do Lily. Poczuł się winny. Gdy się obudzi będzie musiał być brutalny. Musi jej dać do zrozumienia, że popełnił ogromny błąd. Nie powinien nawet pozwolić na to, aby spędzali ze sobą czas. Zżyli się przez te tygodnie. W tych dniach kiedy nie zjawiała się w jego gabinecie czuł, że czegoś mu brakuje. Teraz natomiast nie mógł pozwolić, aby to dalej się potoczyło. To nie mogło mieć miejsca… Schował twarz w dłoniach i wtedy to poczuł… Odsłonił twarz i spojrzał wprost w duże brązowe oczy Samary. Zamarł na chwilę, gdyż jej wyraz twarzy jednoznacznie wskazywał na to, że wie o czy myśli. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie spuszczali z siebie oczu. Severus wiedział jak musi postąpić. To musi być szybkie jak zerwanie przyklejonych do ciała bandaży. Wstał podszedł do okna i nie patrząc na nią powiedział

\- Skoro już nie śpisz to możesz wrócić do siebie. – w duchu odetchnął z ulgą, gdyż ton jego głosu nie zdradzał żadnych emocji. Był oficjalny i nieprzyjemny zupełnie jak na co dzień. Samara jednak nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Sprawiała wrażenie jakby wypowiedziane przez niego słowa jeszcze do niej nie dotarły.

\- Nie słyszałaś co powiedziałem? – ponownie zwrócił się w jej stronę teraz już patrząc na nią.

-Słyszałam. – powiedziała ledwie słyszalnie.

\- To której części zdania nie zrozumiałaś? – zapytał z drwiną w głosie. Zmrużyła oczy, odczekała chwilę i wstała. Severus jęknął w duchu. Była piękna. Jego biała koszula na jej nagim ciele, długie ciemne włosy lekko skręcone na końcówkach, teraz w uroczym nieładzie. Stanęła na palcach na zimnej posadzce. Podeszła do niego powoli. Pokój był ledwie oświetlony więc miał wrażenie, jakby była zjawą. Gdy podeszła do niego spojrzała na niego przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

\- Której części zdania nie zrozumiałam? Mam wrażenie, że nic z tego nie rozumiem.

Snape zaklął w duchu. – Cholera, nie ułatwi mi tego… - prychnął więc pogardliwie i odszedł od niej.

\- W takim razie jesteś bardziej naiwna niż myślałem. – oparł się o blat biurka. – Byłaś tylko chwilą zapomnienia, odskocznią i błędem. Jeżeli myślałaś, że kierują mną głębsze uczucia jesteś zwyczajnie głupia Samaro. – Snape sięgnął po szklankę z trunkiem i wypił go. Obserwował ją. Z każdym jego słowem zaciskała mocniej pięści. Spoglądała za okno. Wiedział, że rani ją tymi słowami, jednak musiał ją do siebie zniechęcić.

\- Najwyraźniej jestem głupia. – powiedziała patrząc mu prosto w oczy. W jej oczach nie było już tego blasku który spowodował, że ją pocałował. – Ty ją nadal kochasz Snape? – zapytała niespodziewanie.

\- To nie twoja cholerna sprawa! – krzyknął uderzając szklanką o biurko tak, że roztrzaskała się na kawałki. – Byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś raczyła ubrać się w swoje rzeczy i wynieść się z mojego życia raz na zawsze. Jesteś błędem rozumiesz? – powiedział to prawie sycząc ze złości. Nie miała prawa wplątać w to jego uczuć do Lily.

Samara drgnęła i cofnęła się. Przez jakiś czas patrzyła na niego, by po chwili skinąć lekko głową i odwrócić się. Przeszła przez pokój zabrała swoje rzeczy i udała się do jego łazienki. Snape wypuścił nerwowo powietrze i zaklął siarczyście pod nosem. Podszedł do okna i wpatrywał się w błonia oświetlone bladym światłem księżyca. Była pełnia i był pewien, że właśnie teraz Remus Lupin wije się w kącie swojego gabinetu. Usłyszał jak otwierają się drzwi łazienki. Nie odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć. Słyszał jak przechodzi przez pokój, gdy była przy drzwiach przystanęła i był pewien, że wpatruje się w niego. Chwilę potem drzwi otworzyły się i wyszła zostawiając za sobą zapach bzu. Dopiero kiedy zamknęły się za nią drzwi Severus odwrócił się i spojrzał na łóżko gdzie jeszcze tak niedawno trzymał ją w swoich ramionach. Na ciemnogranatowej pościeli leżała jego koszula, którą ona miała na sobie. Podszedł i podniósł ją. Zbliżył ją do nosa próbując wychwycić ten subtelny zapach, którym zawsze pachniała. Rozpalił ogień w kominku by po chwili wrzucić koszulę wprost do ognia. Wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć jej w oczy. Nie wiedział jednak, że ona tej samej nocy zniknie na trzy lata, nie dając znaku życia…

Kiedy zrozumiał, że popełnił wielki błąd chciał ją odszukać, było jednak za późno. Dumbledore nie chciał mu powiedzieć, gdzie się obecnie znajduje. Szukał jej przez tydzień, wiedział jednak doskonale, że gdy ona nie chce by ją znaleziono to niczego nie wskóra. Odpuścił. Nie było dnia by nie wyrzucał sobie tego jak parszywie ją potraktował.


	36. Chapter 36

Obudził go piekący ból w przedramieniu. Zasyczał i zerwał się z fotela na którym najwidoczniej musiał zasnąć. Zerknął na zegar wiszący na ścianie, wskazywał 1:15. Ból nasilał się, wiedział co to oznacza. Natychmiast narzucił na siebie płaszcz i opuścił swoje kwatery.

Cholerny Dumbledore, tyle gadania o zaufaniu do mnie, a nadal nie mogę aportować się z terenu szkoły. – Snape szedł ciemnymi korytarzami zamku w kierunku wyjścia pewnym krokiem. Wiedział, że o tej porze nie spotka tu nikogo. Dotarł do głównych drzwi Hogwartu jednak zanim wyszedł wyczarował patronusa z wiadomością dla dyrektora: „zostałem wezwany", spojrzał tęsknie na srebrzystą łanię która pobiegła w kierunku gabinetu Dumbledora. Gdy zniknęła Snape ponownie ruszył przed siebie wychodząc na błonia. Uderzyło go mroźne powietrze. Zaciągnął się nim głęboko, aby się orzeźwić i skupić myśli. Wezwanie o tej godzinie mogło zwiastować tylko jedno – kłopoty. Czarny Pan nie wzywa o tak późnych porach bez wyraźnego powodu.

Dojście na skraj terenów szkolnych zajęło mu jakiś czas. Gdy dotarł do miejsca z którego mógł się spokojnie aportować, odwrócił się na moment w kierunku zamku, by na niego spojrzeć. Zdał sobie sprawę, że robi tak za każdym razem gdy udawał się na spotkania z Czarnym Panem. Doskonale wiedział, co mu grozi i każde spotkanie mogło być tym ostatnim. Mógł zostać zdemaskowany. Wówczas on pewnie osobiście poświęcił by swój czas, aby go zabić. Nie miał złudzeń, nie byłaby to szybka śmierć. Najpewniej po kilkugodzinnych torturach sam błagałby o koniec. Rzucił ostatni raz spojrzenie na jasno oświetlony zamek, który dawał mu nikłe, ale jedyne poczucie bezpieczeństwa i aportował się przed rezydencje Malfoyów. Ponownie zaciągnął się mroźnym powietrzem i ruszył w kierunku bramy. Rzucił zaklęcie łamiące zabezpieczenia i wszedł na teren posiadłości. Drzwi otworzył mu Glizdogon, skinął mu niechętnie i skierował się w kierunku salonu. Drzwi do pomieszczenia były zamknięte, jednak przez szparę w drzwiach sączyło się blade światło. Snape otworzył drzwi wchodząc z szelestem swoich szat do środka. W pokoju znajdowało się tylko 6 osób. Severus zdziwił się, jednak żadnym gestem nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Przy stole siedzieli Bellatrix, Rookwood, Macnair, Lucjusz Malfoy i Yaxley. Na końcu stołu siedział sam Czarny Pan. Snape podszedł bliżej i skłonił się.

\- Czekaliśmy na ciebie Severusie. – powiedział – Zajmij miejsce przy stole. – tu wskazał mu miejsce po swojej prawej stronie. Severus posłusznie zrobił to co mu kazano.

– Zapewne zastanawiacie się po co was tu zebrałem. Na skutek pewnych informacji nastąpiły zmiany w moich planach. Muszę je wprowadzić w życie natychmiast.

Bellatrix wychyliła się w kierunku Voldemorta.

\- O jakich informacjach mówisz mój Panie? - zapytała.

-Mamy szpiega w swoich szeregach .– mówiąc to spojrzał każdemu w oczy by spostrzec nawet najmniejszy zdradliwy gest.

Severus mógłby przysiąc, że na chwile zatrzymała się ziemia. Na szczęście nie dał po sobie poznać, że ta informacja go zmroziła. Rozbrzmiał gwar rozmów. Bellatrix wstała z miejsca i oddychała nerwowo.

\- Panie! Kto śmiał? – zajęczała piskliwie.

\- Tego jeszcze nie wiem, jednak mam pewność co do tego, że ktoś mnie zdradził.

\- Panie mój – odezwał się Snape – czy zdradzisz nam skąd masz tą informację? – Snape odetchnął z ulgą, jego głos był jak zwykle zimny i pewny siebie.

Wszyscy zamarli oczekując odpowiedzi. Słychać było tylko nerwowy oddech Belli. Voldemort spojrzał w jego stronę i zwęził oczy.

\- Oprócz ciebie Severusie mam jeszcze jedną zaufaną osobę w zakonie. To ona doniosła mi, że jest ktoś kto informuje Dumbledora o moich zamiarach. Niestety ze względu na ciążące na tej osobie zaklęcia nie może ona wyjawić mi nazwisk członków zakonu. Nie może mi również powiedzieć kim jest zdrajca. Mam jednak nadzieję, że jest to tymczasowe utrudnienie. Pracuję nad złamaniem zaklęcia. Jedno jest pewne, dni osoby która śmiała mi się sprzeciwić są policzone.

\- Co możemy zrobić Panie? – Malfoy niepewnie wychylił się w jego stronę. Snape spojrzał na niego. Wyglądał marnie. Był zaniedbany, odkąd stracił łaski u Czarnego Pana jego obecność jakby mu ciążyła. Snape wyczuł, że chce odzyskać dawne względy dlatego tak chętnie ofiarował swą pomoc.

\- Zmieniamy moje dotychczasowe plany. Severusie już nie będziesz uczestniczył w naszych akcjach. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby doniesiono zakonowi o twoim udziale. Twoja służba ograniczy się tylko do przekazywania mi informacji o zamiarach Dumbledora.

Snape skłonił się nieznacznie na znak posłuszeństwa.

\- Panie mój, co z atakiem na szkołę? – zapytał Rookwood

Dopóki nie znajdę zdrajcy nie będzie miało to żadnego sensu. Nie poświęcę wielu miesięcy przygotowań. Każdy z was może być zdrajcą. – Voldemort wstał i powoli okrążał stół przy którym wszyscy siedzieli. Przystawał na niedługą chwilę przy każdym z członków zebrania i przyglądał się im. Snape wiedział doskonale co robi Czarny Pan. Włamuje się do umysłów, aby sprawdzić informację. Musi się przygotować za chwile dotrze do niego i włamie mu się do jego wspomnień.

Tak jak się spodziewał Czarny Pan podszedł do niego i natychmiast wdarł się do jego umysłu w poszukiwaniu dowodów zdrady. Snape miał wieloletnie doświadczenie w oklumencji więc bez trudu przedstawił mu fałszywe obrazy wspomnień. Voldemort nie znalazł niczego co świadczyło by przeciwko Severusowi więc ponownie zajął swoje miejsce i zwrócił się do wszystkich.

– Macie mieć oczy szeroko otwarte, zwłaszcza ty Severusie, zdrajca współpracuje z zakonem musisz się dowiedzieć kim jest.

\- Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby go zdemaskować Panie. – Snape ponownie skłonił się w jego stronę.

\- Na dziś koniec, możecie się rozejść. – Voldemort wstał i skierował się w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych – Nagini chodź. – wąż posłusznie sunął za swoim panem. Gdy Czarny Pan opuścił salon wszyscy wstali i spojrzeli na siebie. Snape postanowił nie czekać i również wyszedł z salonu, chcąc jak najszybciej powrócić do szkoły. Za bramą posiadłości bezzwłocznie aportował się na skraj szkolnych błoni. Z daleka zobaczył zapalone światła w gabinecie Dumbledore 'a.


	37. Chapter 37

Dumbledore nie spał, czekał na powrót Severusa w swoim gabinecie. Pojawienie się srebrzystej łani zachwiało jego spokój. Siedział w swoim wygodnym fotelu oczekując wiadomości od swojego szpiega. Za każdym razem gdy go wzywano, miał ogromne poczucie winy, że zmusza go do takiego ryzyka. Nie widział jednak innego wyjścia, gdyby takie miał nigdy nie pozwolił by Severus narażał życie.

Jego myśli przerwało ciche pukanie do drzwi, nie wstał jednak by je otworzyć. Machnął nerwowo różdżką, a drzwi z hukiem się otworzyły. Gościem okazała się Samara. Stała w progu z zaskoczoną i lekko oburzoną miną. Spojrzała na niego i powiedziała

\- Nie wiedziałam, że tak witasz gości Albusie. Myślałam, że jesteś znany ze swojej gościnności i manier. Widocznie czasem się jednak mylę. – weszła nie czekając na zaproszenie i obrzucając go badawczym spojrzeniem.

\- Pozory Samaro, to tylko pozory. – westchnął i dodał – Co cię sprowadza o tak późnej porze?

\- Ty. – powiedziała stając naprzeciwko niego, nadal nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- Ja? – podniósł oczy i spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

-Widzisz, los pokarał mnie jeszcze jednym darem – empatią – wyczuwam twój niepokój, więc przyszłam sprawdzić co się dzieje.

\- Severus przed godziną został wezwany. – powiedział zmęczonym głosem. Może to wpływ późnej pory ale Samarze wydało się, że Dumbledora przygniata wielki ciężar. Usiadła w fotelu przy jego biurku oparła dłonie o blat i odpowiedziała.

\- To nic nowego. Nie powinno Cię to dziwić. Dobrze wiemy, że Czarny Pan zbiera siły.

\- Tym razem mam przeczucie, że chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. – potarł nerwowo skronie i spojrzał na zegarek. – Nigdy nie organizował spotkań o tej porze.

\- Oboje wiemy, że Voldemort jest znany z nieprzewidywalności, a ciebie martwi zupełnie coś innego. Nie mylę się prawda? – odchyliła się z powrotem na oparcie fotela i przyglądała mu się uważnie. Był przygnębiony, coś go uparcie dręczyło i nie dawało spokoju.

\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że czytasz mi w myślach. – uśmiechnął się ponuro spoglądając w jej kierunku, ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Wstał i podszedł do drzemiącego feniksa. – Za każdym razem, gdy go wzywa mam ogromne poczucie winy. Czasami myślę, że to moja wina, że jest taki jaki jest, że to ja go takim uczyniłem.

\- Mówisz jakbyś go okaleczył. – Samara przyglądała się mu lekko przymrużając oczy.

\- Mam wrażenie, że tak właśnie jest. – powiedział ledwie słyszalnie. – Gdybym tylko znalazł sposób… - nie dokończył, gdyż przerwała mu gwałtownie. Wstała podeszła do niego i powiedziała.

Nie ma innego sposobu! Wiesz o tym ty, wiem o tym ja i wie o tym Severus. Przestań się mazać. Jeżeli Harry ma mieć realne szanse na pokonanie Voldemorta i zakończenie tej wojny, trzeba sięgać po radykalne metody. Snape dobrze wie czym ryzykuje, nie jest dzieckiem. Jestem pewna, że dawno temu pogodził się z ceną jaką przyjdzie mu zapłacić w razie gdyby zawiódł. A ty nie możesz okazywać słabości! Jesteś filarem na którym wszystko się opiera. Duch walki to ty! Jeżeli inni zobaczą cię w takim stanie, to uwierz mi nie skończy się to dobrze. Wojna wymaga poświęceń i Snape o tym wie. Myślisz, że to ty ukształtowałeś jego charakter? A ja myślę, że już taki był na długo przed tym, kiedy składał ci wieczystą przysięgę. – zakończyła swój wywód bardzo dosadnie.

Dumbledore z każdym jej słowem stawał się bledszy, jednak kiedy skończyła odzyskał dawny rezon. Poprawił okulary i podszedł do Samary. Położył swoje obie dłonie na jej ramionach i powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Twój dar empatii to nie przekleństwo Samaro, to błogosławieństwo, choćby dla mnie. Potrafisz szybko postawić mnie na nogi. Jestem ci wdzięczny. Pogłaskał ją po policzku, ona przymknęła oczy. Westchnął i ponownie skierował się w stronę fotela by w nim usiąść.

\- Martwi mnie jeszcze jedno – powiedział ponownie pochmurnym tonem.

\- Co takiego? – nie kryła zaciekawienia, podeszła bliżej niego lecz nie usiała już w fotelu.

\- Gdyby zdarzyło się, że Severus zginie, jak ty sobie z tym poradzisz? – spojrzał w jej duże brązowe oczy. Źrenice rozszerzyły się jej gwałtownie. Na twarzy malował się wyraz totalnego zaskoczenia. Poruszyła delikatnie ustami chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale głos ugrzązł jej w gardle. Stała tak i wpatrywała się w jego niesamowicie błękitne oczy. Drgnęła jednak nerwowo, ponieważ drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, a w progu stanął Snape. Ruszył w kierunku dyrektora i zatrzymał się przy Samarze mówiąc grobowym tonem.

\- W zakonie jest szpieg.


	38. Chapter 38

Samara spojrzała na Snape'a zszokowana. Dumbledore wstał z fotela jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Musiałam się przesłyszeć, albo ty się źle wyraziłeś Snape – Samara nadal wpatrywała się w niego jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy. Snape obrzucił ją oburzonym spojrzeniem.

\- Wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno, w zakonie jest szpieg. – spojrzał w oczy dyrektora i czekał na jego reakcję. Ten powoli podszedł do niego.

\- Kto? - zapytał.

\- Nie wyjawiono mi tego. – Nie wiedzieć czemu Snape czuł się winny, jednak nie dał po sobie tego poznać. - Czarny Pan powiedział mi tylko, że oprócz mnie ma jeszcze jedną osobę, która infiltruje zakon od środka. Ta właśnie osoba poinformowała go, że jeden ze śmierciożerców zdradził go i służy zakonowi. – Snape założył ręce za siebie i patrzył prosto w oczy Dumbledora. Samara cofnęła się o dwa kroki nadal nie kryjąc szoku w jakim się znajdowała. Odezwała się w końcu a jej głos zdradzał zdenerwowanie.

\- Czy to oznacza… - nie skończyła, przerwał jej Snape.

\- Nie. Czarny Pan nie wie kim jest ten śmierciożerca, jednak na pewno nie ufa mi już tak jak do tej pory. Na członkach zakonu ciąży pewne zaklęcie uniemożliwiające wydanie nazwisk osób należących do zgromadzenia. – mówiąc to patrzył jej w oczy.

Zdziwił się bardzo, ponieważ zobaczył w nich troskę o siebie. Dumbledore nadal stał i wpatrywał się w Snape'a. Przez dłuższą chwilę wszyscy milczeli patrząc na siebie. Snape ponownie odezwał się przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

\- Nadejdzie jednak dzień kiedy Czarny Pan złamie zaklęcie i dowie się wszystkiego. – ponownie spojrzał w oczy dyrektora. Dumbledore obszedł ich oboje i stanął przy oknie nie patrząc na nich. Odezwał się, a jego głos nie zdradzał już słabości z którą zmagał się jeszcze chwilę temu. Był pewny siebie i pełen energii do działania.

\- Jak myślisz ile zajmie mu złamanie zaklęcia?

\- Trudno powiedzieć. Nie sądzę jednak, aby zajęło mu to zbyt wiele czasu. – Snape mówił spokojnym i lekko znudzonym tonem, tak jakby opowiadał o pogodzie i zupełnie jakby nie chodziło tu o jego życie.

\- To komplikuje nasze plany Severusie. – Dumbledore zacisnął pięści i odwrócił się w ich stronę – Samaro, jak Harry radzi sobie z obroną? – Samara miała minę jakby nie wszystko do końca rozumiała.

\- Jak na to iż w całej jego edukacji miał jednego kompetentnego nauczyciela radzi sobie nadzwyczaj dobrze. – podeszła do niego i dodała – Nie zamierzasz chyba… - nie dokończyła.

\- Muszę przyspieszyć pewne działania. Severus ma rację. Byłbym naiwnym głupcem gdybym sądził, że Tom nie poradzi sobie z przełamaniem zabezpieczającego zaklęcia. – Dumbledore podszedł bliżej Snape'a i zapytał – Jakie działania przedsięwziął?

\- Odsunął mnie na boczny tor. Nie będę brał udział w misjach. Czarny Pan tłumaczy to tym iż nie chce, aby szpieg, który jest w jego szeregach doniósł tobie o mojej podwójnej roli. Nie sądzę jednak, aby był to prawdziwy motyw jego działań. Przestał mi ufać, jeżeli kiedykolwiek to robił. Ograniczył moją rolę do przekazywania zdobytych informacji.

\- Co z atakiem na szkołę?

\- Na czas demaskowania szpiega plan ataku został zawieszony.

\- Tak myślałem, nie będzie ryzykował. – Dumbledore chodził po swoim gabinecie gładząc swoją długą siwą brodę.

\- Naszym najważniejszym zadaniem jest zdemaskowanie osoby, która nas zdradziła. Dopóki jest w naszych szeregach życie członków zakonu wisi na włosku.

\- Nie tylko członków zakonu. – Snape zrobił krok do przodu i kontynuował – Tereny szkoły zostały zabezpieczone zaklęciami rzuconymi przez wszystkich członków zakonu feniksa. Zdrajca doskonale zna te zaklęcia i z pewnością wyda je Czarnemu Panu, który z dziecinną łatwością je przełamie. Im dłużej zajmie nam zdemaskowanie zdrajcy tym większe niebezpieczeństwo ściągamy na uczniów.

Wszyscy troje stali na środku gabinetu wpatrując się w siebie. Dumbledore znów wydawał się przygnieciony ciężarem informacji. Samara spojrzała na niego, wiedziała, że jest coś co może zrobić. Odwróciła się od nich i podeszła do palącego się kominka.

\- Jest pewne zaklęcie – zawahała się – bardzo stare i potężne, którego mogę użyć. Nie jestem członkiem zakonu, nikt się więc nie dowie o moim udziale. Uczniowie będą bezpieczni i… - nie skończyła, Dumbledore przerwał jej nerwowo.

\- Bzdura! Nie będziesz się w to mieszać! Czy wyraziłem się jasno? – spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, lecz po chwili kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Snape przyglądał się całemu zajściu z ciekawością. Zawsze intrygowało go pytanie dlaczego Samara nie może mieszać się w wojnę z Czarnym Panem. – Znajdę inny sposób, może nie zauważyłaś, ale całkiem dobrze znam się na zaklęciach.

\- Zauważyłam. – odpowiedziała obrażonym tonem i podeszła do fotela w którym zwykle siadała. – Co więc zamierzasz? Wlejesz każdemu członkowi zakonu Veritaserum do herbatki i zaczniesz wypytywać, czy przypadkiem nie jest szpiegiem Voldemorta? Swoją drogą, nie mogę w to uwierzyć, każdy z nich jest dla mnie jak członek rodziny. Wychowałam się w ich kręgu, jak mogę któregokolwiek z nich podejrzewać o zdradę?

\- Twoja naiwność Samaro jest dla mnie porażająca. – Snape nie silił się na zbędne uprzejmości – Toczy się wojna. Stawka jest niewyobrażalna. Zaufanie w tak niepewnych czasach to towar deficytowy, więc nie należy nim obdarzać zbyt wielu osób. – Kończąc mówić wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią z góry. Był sporo wyższy od niej więc mógł robić wrażenie. Samara jednak uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie i podeszła do niego na tyle blisko, że mogła by spokojnie wymierzyć mu cios.

\- Wolę być naiwna ufając ludziom niż być tak zgorzkniała jak ty nie ufając nawet samemu sobie. – spojrzała na niego podnosząc lekko głowę. Był zdenerwowany, wystarczyłaby tylko jednak iskra, aby wyładował na niej swoją złość. Z początku było jej go żal. Wiedziała co mu grozi gdy Czarny Pan dowie się o jego zdradzie. Przez krótką chwilę miała wrażenie, że grunt osuwa się jej spod nóg, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że najpewniej zginie w ciężkich torturach. Teraz jednak przywrócona przez niego do rzeczywistości nie miała dla niego ani krzty współczucia.

\- Już dobrze, uspokójcie się, nie czas na wasze utarczki. – Dumbledore przyglądał im się bystrym wzrokiem - Wszyscy zgadzamy się w jednym – trzeba działać, i to możliwie jak najszybciej. Zdemaskowaniem zdrajcy zajmę się osobiście. Nie pytajcie mnie jak to zamierzam zrobić. – zwrócił się naglę w stronę Samary – Musisz przygotować Harrego. Będzie zmuszony mi towarzyszyć w pewnych misjach. Jego życie będzie zagrożone. Muszę mieć pewność, że sobie poradzi.

Samara prychnęła i powiedziała – Jakby do tej pory nie było zagrożone. Dobrze wiesz, że sobie poradzi nawet bez moich dodatkowych lekcji, jest bardzo zdolny. – Tym razem prychnął Snape, a Samara obróciła się w jego kierunku i tylko obrzuciła go nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Dumbledore skinął głową i spojrzał na zegarek.

– Dochodzi trzecia. Dziś już niczego nie wymyślimy. Proszę was o dyskrecję. Nic z tego o czym tu mówiliśmy nie może wydostać się po za te ściany. Szpieg nie może się domyślić, że znamy prawdę. W przeciwnym razie wyjdzie na jaw, że to Severus jest tym śmierciożercą który przeszedł na stronę dobra. Nikt z zakonu nie może się dowiedzieć.

Severus i Samara kiwnęli głowami na znak iż zgadzają się z dyrektorem.

\- Severusie, rób to co do ciebie należy. – Snape na te słowa nieznacznie się skłonił i opuścił gabinet. Samara przez chwilę wpatrywała się w drzwi przez które przeszedł i sama również wyszła z gabinetu bez słowa.


	39. Chapter 39

Dogoniła go gdy schodził już po schodach w kierunku lochów. Był już na ostatnim stopniu, gdy stanęła u szczytu schodów i zapytała.

\- Co to znaczy „rób to, co do ciebie należy?" – Severus odwrócił się w jej stronę i spojrzał na nią. Jej włosy zwykle ciasno spięte w kok teraz w delikatnym nieładzie spływały po jej ramionach. Była zdyszana, pewnie musiała biec.

\- To co słyszałaś. – powiedział ponuro i ruszył przed siebie.

Samara prychnęła jak rozjuszona kotka i ruszyła za nim. Zignorował ją! Nie wiedziała dlaczego za nim idzie. W gabinecie wyśmiał ją za jej naiwność, była na niego wściekła. Jednak coś jej mówiło, że nie powinna odgradzać się uprzedzeniami. Dawno uodporniła się na jego „życzliwe uwagi". Była za nim o dwa kroki z tyłu. Szedł nie oglądając się na nią, rzucił jedynie przez ramię

\- Zamierzasz odprowadzić mnie do pokoju i dopilnować, abym grzecznie położył się spać?

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie. – powiedziała kąśliwie. – Chcę się jedynie dowiedzieć co miał na myśli Dumbledore! – na jej słowa odwrócił się gwałtownie i stanął z nią twarzą w twarz. Z rozpędu omal na niego nie wpadła.

\- Czyżby? – rozejrzał się wokół sprawdzając czy ich nikt nie usłyszy – Dlaczego sama go nie zapytasz? Jestem pewien, że ci powie. Po za tym nie jesteś członkiem zakonu, więc nie mogę cię wtajemniczać. – Samara wywróciła oczami.

\- Od kiedy jesteś taki drobiazgowy? - zapytała nie kryjąc złośliwego tonu.

\- Gdybym nie był, byłbym już dawno martwy. – po tych słowach ponownie ruszył przed siebie, gdy doszedł do drzwi swoich kwater Samara ponownie zwróciła się w jego kierunku.

\- Nie zbywaj mnie swoim cynizmem! Chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje! Jesteś mi to winien Severusie! – stanęła i zrobiła wyzywającą minę.

Tak jak się spodziewała ruszył w jej kierunku szybkim krokiem. Jedyne czego się nie spodziewała to to, że złapie ją za szatę i brutalnie zaciągnie do swojego gabinetu.


	40. Chapter 40

\- Zostaw mnie! – zdołała się mu wyszarpnąć dopiero wewnątrz gabinetu. – Oszalałeś do reszty! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! – syczała wściekle patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- A czego się spodziewałaś głupia kretynko? Myślałaś, że utniemy sobie miłą pogawentkę o sprawach zakonu na środku szkolnego korytarza? – spojrzał na nią jak na uczennicę, która właśnie wysadziła swój kociołek. Po chwili dodał mierząc ją od stóp do głów – Poza tym nie jestem ci nic winien.

\- Czyżby? – Samara obeszła go i usiadła w fotelu w którym zwykle siadała za czasów kiedy byli razem. – Więc dlaczego mnie tu zaciągnąłeś? Bo chyba nie po to, aby sobie powspominać dawne dobre czasy?

\- Dobrze wiem jaka potrafisz być upierdliwa w dążeniu do celu, nie dałabyś mi spokoju. – również usiadł w fotelu za biurkiem, założył ręce na piersi. - Co chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Wszystko. – rozsiadła się wygodnie w fotelu czekając.

\- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi… Dobrze, tylko problem polega na tym, że ty już wszystko wiesz. – spojrzał w jej zdziwione oczy i lekko się pochylił w jej kierunku.

\- Jak to już wszystko wiem? – zastanowiła się by po chwili zapytać - Chyba nie zamierzasz… - przerwał jej

\- Właśnie, że zamierzam. – powiedział już spokojnym i opanowanym tonem.

\- Przecież to szaleństwo. To kwestia czasu jak Voldemort się o tobie dowie. Mimo to chcesz tam nadal chodzić? – Snape kiwnął tylko głową - On cię zabije – powiedziała cicho.

\- Wiem. – oparł się wygodniej o oparcie fotela i ciągnął dalej. - Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że w dniu kiedy Czarny Pan dowie się o mojej roli dla zakonu zginę w męczarniach błagając o ostateczny cios.

\- Więc dlaczego chcecie to ciągnąć? – zapytała patrząc w jego czarne oczy. Wydawało się jej, że ponownie ujrzała w nich to co zobaczyła tamtej nocy.

\- Ponieważ do tego czasu mogę uzyskać cenne informację, które uratują tyłek tego ignoranta Pottera.

\- Harry nie jest ignorantem. – powiedziała spokojnie. – Porozmawiam z Dumbledorem. Nie powinniście już tego ciągnąć. Rozumiałam motywy do tej pory, nawet je popierałam. Jednak od dziś zakrawa to już na samobójstwo.

\- Od kiedy przejmujesz się tak moim losem? – zapytał sarkastycznym tonem, wstał i podszedł do barku, wyciągnął z niego butelkę ognistej i szklankę. Samara zmrużyła oczy i przez chwilę spoglądała na niego zdziwiona. Po chwili westchnęła i odpowiedziała.

\- Zapewne od momentu w którym ty przestałeś. – zrobiła przerwę i dodała – Nie powinieneś dziś pić.

\- Nie jesteś moją niańką, więc jeżeli wiesz już wszystko to wierzę, że znajdziesz drogę do drzwi. Nie będę cię narażać na moje nietrzeźwe towarzystwo. – zasyczał wściekle patrząc na nią z góry.

\- Zachowujesz się jak zwykły gówniarz. – powiedziała to zanim zdążyła się zastanowić. Ruszyła w jego stronę. Wyszarpnęła mu z ręki butelkę i rozbiła ją teatralnym gestem o podłogę. Snape zareagował natychmiast. Był piekielnie szybki, zdziwiła się, że aż tak. Złapał ją za nadgarstek dłoni w której przed chwilą trzymała butelkę i ścisnął ją z całej siły, tak że zasyczała z bólu. Jego oczy płonęły z wściekłości. Próbowała się mu wyszarpnąć, jednak z każdym jej ruchem jego dłoń zaciskała się mocniej. Samara spodziewała się steku wyzwisk i najróżniejszych obelg, jednak nigdy nie spodziewałaby się przemocy.

\- Oszalałeś? Puść mnie! – nie poskutkowało. Wolną ręką próbowała go spoliczkować, aby się opamiętał jednak uchwycił jej dłoń w locie i również zacisnął swoje dłonie na jej nadgarstku. Była w potrzasku. Snape patrzył na nią jak wygłodniały wilk na bezbronne jagnię. Nie był sobą i właśnie to sprawiło, że zaczęła się bać. Był piekielnie silny, przygwoździł ją do ściany i uniemożliwiał jakikolwiek ruch. Oczywiście mogła się bez problemu uwolnić wypowiadając odpowiednie zaklęcie jednak nie obyłoby się bez poważnego zranienia siebie i Snape'a. Szarpali się tak dłuższą chwilę zanim jednak zdecydowała się wypowiedzieć zaklęcie. Nie zdążyła jednak rzucić go do końca, gdyż Snape przyciągnął ją do siebie gwałtownym ruchem i pocałował ją z tak wielką pasją, że przez chwilę pociemniało jej w oczach i ugięły się pod nią kolana.

Przygwoździł ją swoim ciałem do zimnej ściany, a jej ręce trzymał wysoko nad jej głową tak, aby nie mogła się obronić. Próbowała odwrócić głowę, walczyła jednak nie było sensu. Snape dominował. Skutecznie ograniczył jej ruchy. Po chwili oddała pocałunek. Wszystko wokół nich toczyło się mocno, szybko i intensywnie. Na krótką chwilę odpłynęła, jednak gdy usłyszała nikły pomruk zadowolenia Snape'a, który rozluźnił uścisk oddając się w całości pocałunkowi, wyszarpnęła ręce i wymierzyła mu solidny, siarczysty policzek. Snape cofnął się o kilka kroków do tyłu, na jego twarzy malował się szok i niedowierzanie. Samara odetchnęła i rozcierała sobie zbolałe nadgarstki. Do Snape'a właśnie dotarło co zrobił i próbował coś powiedzieć jednak uprzedziła go Samara. Podeszła do niego i powiedziała najbardziej oziębłym tonem na jaki było ją obecnie stać.

\- Nigdy, więcej tego nie rób! – spojrzała mu w oczy, w których malowało się poczucie winy. Nie mogła na niego patrzeć więc odwróciła się i skierowała w kierunku drzwi. Zanim wyszła Snape rzucił w jej stronę.

\- Samaro, ja…

\- Nigdy więcej Severusie, NIGDY WIĘCEJ. – odpowiedziała mu przez ramie nie racząc już spojrzeć w jego stronę. Otworzyła drzwi i wyszła zostawiając go w totalnym szoku.


	41. Chapter 41

Dni mijały. Pogoda za oknem jednoznacznie wskazywała na rychły koniec zimy. Śniegi zaczęły gwałtownie topnieć, a dni stawały się przyjemniejsze mimo iż dopiero co zawitał luty.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona znajdowali się obecnie na lekcji obrony przed czarną magią. Harry uważnie przyglądał się swojej matce chrzestnej. W ciągu ostatnich dni zaczynając od feralnego pojedynku w niczym nie przypominała siebie. Była surowa i przygnębiona. Wydawała się być czymś przytłoczona. Harry zauważył na jej nadgarstkach bandaże, pod którymi starannie coś ukrywała. Nie śmiał jej zapytać, co się stało. Nie uważał, by miał prawo pytać.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go ból w boku. Syknął i spojrzał zdziwiony na Hermionę, ponieważ zorientował się, że to ona dźgnęła go łokciem w bok. Hermiona wywróciła znacząco oczami i wskazała w stronę nauczycielki, która z posępną minął przyglądała się Harremu.

\- Panie Potter, w pełni rozumiem roztargnienie związane ze zbliżającą się wiosną, jednak na moich lekcjach oczekuję pełnego zaangażowania. Jeżeli nie mogę na to liczyć może warto będzie przemyśleć ponownie Pana przyszłą ścieżkę kariery. – słowa wypowiadała tym obcym tonem którego Harry tak bardzo nie lubił.

Spojrzała na niego surowo, lecz chwile potem ponownie zapytała – Czego należy się spodziewać, gdy rzucisz zaklęcie _Expulso_?

Ręka Hermiony poszybowała w górę z prędkością światła, Ron zrobił kwaśną minę patrząc na jej desperacką chęć udzielenia odpowiedzi. Harremu jednak pytanie nie sprawiło problemu.

\- Zaklęcie to powoduje odpychanie o działaniu odśrodkowym, gdy trafi pomiędzy grupę osób, wszystkie zostają odrzucone. Zaklęciem o podobnym działaniu jest Expelliarmus. – spojrzał na nauczycielkę, która nieznacznie się uśmiechnęła i ruszyła w kierunku tablicy, dalej prowadząc lekcję. Harry ponownie zaczął się jej przyglądać, miała wyraźne cienie pod oczami. Sprawiała wrażenie jakby nie sypiała. Choć nie znał jej jeszcze zbyt dobrze czuł z nią więź na tyle głęboką, że zaczął się o nią martwić.

Przywrócony do rzeczywistości ponownie przez Hermionę zdał sobie sprawę, że jest koniec zajęć więc niedbale wrzucił swoje pergaminy do torby i razem z Ronem i Hermioną skierowali się ku wyjściu.

\- Harry zostań proszę na chwilę. – dobiegł go głos Samary, gdy właśnie miał opuścić klasę. Ron i Hermiona dali znać, że zaczekają za drzwiami. Podszedł do jej biurka, czekał chwilę zanim pozbierała wszystkie wypracowania, które musieli jej oddać. Gdy skończyła usiadła w fotelu, westchnęła i powiedziała.

\- Nie możesz być taki rozkojarzony Harry, zwłaszcza teraz.

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem. – Harry podszedł bliżej.

\- Z powodu pewnych nowych okoliczności będziesz zmuszony do pobierania dodatkowych lekcji nie tylko z oklumencji, ale i z obrony przed czarną magią. – Samara pocierała sobie zbolałe skronie.

\- Jakie nowe okoliczności? Co się dzieje? Chcę…– Harry ożywił się, lecz ta nagle przerwała mu gestem dłoni.

\- O szczegółach dowiesz się od profesora Dumbledora. Moim zadaniem jest cię dobrze przygotować. Nie będę tolerować bujania w obłokach. – wstała i podeszła do niego. Następne słowa wypowiadała już łagodniej – Harry zapoznam cię z zaklęciami daleko odbiegającymi od tych które już poznałeś. Będzie to naprawdę zaawansowana magia, o której wielu nawet nie słyszało więc musisz się skupić.

\- Dobrze, ale chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje! – Samara westchnęła, a Harry wpatrywał się w nią niecierpliwie oczekując odpowiedzi, gdy niespodziewanie z końca sali doszedł ich pełen drwiny głos, którego Harry tak bardzo nie znosił.

\- Ty chcesz wiedzieć! – prychnął Snape, który opierał się o futrynę drzwi klasy – Cudowne dziecko, Chłopiec Który Przeżył, chce wiedzieć! A czy nie przyszło ci do tej zarozumiałej głowy Potter, że pani profesor może mieć powód, aby nie mówić ci o czymś o czym ma cię powiadomić sam Dumbledore? – jego słowa były przesiąknięte jadem, lecz on sam wyglądał na spokojnego i opanowanego.

Może właśnie dlatego Harrego tak bardzo irytował Snape. Przywdziewane przez niego maski niczym nie odzwierciedlały jego podłego charakteru.

Samara spojrzała w kierunku Snape'a i zmierzyła go niechętnym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów.

\- A czy ciebie nie uczono, że podsłuchiwanie jest w złym guście i, że przed wejściem należy zapukać? – odwróciła się od nich i ponownie stanęła za biurkiem. – Harry widzimy się dziś o 18 w tej klasie, postaraj się, aby nikt cię nie widział. - Harry przytaknął, wiedział, że to koniec rozmowy. Odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi, obrzucił Snape'a nienawistnym spojrzeniem i wyszedł z klasy.


	42. Chapter 42

Gdy za Harrym zamknęły się drzwi, Snape powoli ruszył w kierunku Samary. Ta zdawała się nie zwracać na niego zbytniej uwagi i zajęła się układaniem wypracowań uczniów. Snape stał dłuższą chwilę przed jej biurkiem bacznie przyglądając się jej owiniętym bandażami nadgarstkom.

\- Dlaczego ich nie uleczysz? – zapytał niespodziewanie. Podniosła leniwie wzrok na niego.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że sama siebie uleczyć nie mogę. – Odwróciła wzrok ponownie zajmując się wypracowaniami, po chwili jednak dodała.

\- Jeżeli przywiodły cię tu wyrzuty sumienia, to nie trudź się. Przepraszanie nie jest w twoim stylu, a ja przeprosin wcale nie oczekuję. Poniosło cię i tyle. Widywałam już gorsze rzeczy w twoim wykonaniu.

\- Nie jestem tu z powodu wyrzutów sumienia. – odpowiedział ponuro.

\- Czyżby? – zapytała już śmielej. – Do tej pory nie gościłeś w mojej klasie – dodała i zapytała – Cóż więc cię sprowadza? – spojrzała na niego i czekała na odpowiedź.

Snape zasępił się jeszcze bardziej i spochmurniał. Podniósł swój wzrok na nią i powiedział grobowym tonem

\- Sam nie wiem. Chciałem się tylko upewnić. – mówiąc to odwrócił się od niej i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

Samara zdziwiła się, na pewno nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewała, zapytała więc zanim zdążył opuścić klasę.

\- Upewnić? – Snape zatrzymał się, lecz nie spojrzał w jej kierunku.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku.

\- Może nie jesteś tego do końca świadomy, ale to są właśnie wyrzuty sumienia.

Snape wyprostował się i odzyskał dawną obojętność w głosie. Zanim wyszedł z klasy powiedział.

\- Aby mieć wyrzuty sumienia, musiałbym posiadać sumienie.

Samara wzruszyła ramionami i nie dodała już nic więcej. Snape wyszedł a jego kroki na korytarzu roznosiły się głośnym echem.


	43. Chapter 43

\- Coś się musi dziać. – Hermiona wraz z przyjaciółmi znajdowali się w bibliotece. Ona z upartym i zawziętym wyrazem twarzy szukała jakiś informacji. – Inaczej nie organizowaliby dla Ciebie dodatkowych zajęć z obrony.

\- Sam Dumbledore ma mnie wtajemniczyć we wszystko, Samara nie chciała. – Harry wsparł głowę na swoich dłoniach i wpatrywał się w ścianę.

Hermiona coraz bardziej nerwowo przewracała strony ksiąg, Ron wpatrywał się w nią ze zniesmaczoną miną, w końcu jednak zapytał.

\- Hermiono, czego tak szukasz? Nie mamy przecież żadnych prac domowych do odrobienia. – Hermiona przerwała na chwilę poszukiwania i spojrzała na przyjaciela z wymowną miną.

\- To, że nie mamy nic zadane, nie oznacza, że nie mogę poszerzać wiedzy, Ronald! A jeżeli już musisz wiedzieć to mam pewne podejrzenia, co do których muszę się upewnić, zanim wam o nich opowiem. Byłabym więc wdzięczna gdybyście mi nie utrudniali. – spojrzała na każdego z nich i ponownie wróciła do przerzucania stron. – A jeżeli chodzi o Ciebie Harry to zaczekaj na informacje od Dumbledora. Wszystkiego dowiesz się od niego, no i oczywiście przyłóż się do dodatkowych lekcji z Samarą.

\- Jasne, dzięki za radę. – Harry był niepocieszony. Ponownie zatopił się w myślach, by po chwili o mały włos nie spaść z krzesła, gdy Hermiona z irytacją zatrzasnęła kolejną księgę.

\- Bezużyteczne! Naprawdę nie sądziłam, że to kiedyś powiem, ale w żadnej książce dostępnej w Hogwarcie nie zdołałam odszukać potrzebnych informacji. – rozejrzała się po bibliotece i dodała półszeptem – Muszę dostać się do działu ksiąg zakazanych.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na nią jakby widzieli ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Pierwszy ocknął się Ron.

\- Hermiono są chwile, w których zaczynam się ciebie bać .


	44. Chapter 44

**-** Harry skup się! – Samara pomagała Harremu podnieść się z podłogi, po kolejnej nieudanej próbie rzucenia zaklęcia. – Uprzedzałam cię, że to kapryśne zaklęcie i jak się je źle rzuci to obraca się przeciwko tobie. – Harry otrzepał spodnie z kurzu i oparł o biurko.

\- Robię co mogę. To nie jest mój dzień. – dodał zrezygnowany.

Samara spojrzała na niego. Był zmęczony, to jasne. Wałkowali temat od trzech godzin podczas których Harremu parę razu udało się rzucić w poprawny sposób zaklęcie. Samara wiedziała, że to wymaga niebywałych umiejętności magicznych i gdzieś w głębi ducha miała nadzieję, że Harremu uda się je opanować. Już sam fakt, że powiodło mu się za piątym razem jest niebywały. Przyznała sobie rację, że Harry jest świetny w obronie przed czarną magią i poradzi sobie nawet bez jej dodatkowej pomocy. Spojrzała na zegarek i postanowiła na dziś dać mu już spokój.

\- Dobrze, na dziś koniec. – usiadła obok niego na blacie biurka o które się opierał – Dobrze ci dziś poszło. Jesteś zdolnym czarodziejem Harry. – powoli zaczęła opuszczać rękawy swojej szaty, które sobie wcześniej podwinęła, aby jej nie przeszkadzały. Harry spojrzał na nią i zapytał zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język.

\- Co ci się stało? – tu wskazał dłonią na bandaże oplatające jej nadgarstki. Samara spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Przez chwilę Harry sądził, że nie odpowie mu.

\- Harry, to co tutaj widzisz – tu lekko uniosła swoje dłonie, by lepiej je widzieć – są to błędy popełnione w przeszłości, które swoje konsekwencje mają do dziś.

Harry nie do końca był pewien co to może oznaczać jednak nie śmiał już pytać. Opuścił głowę i wpatrywał się w swoje buty. Przypomniała mu się dzisiejsza rozmowa z Dumbledorem, którą odbył zaraz po lekcjach. Dyrektor wyjaśnił mu dlaczego musi pobierać dodatkowe lekcje obrony. Będzie mu towarzyszył w misjach podczas których będą próbowali odszukać ukryte horkruksy. Nadal nie do końca rozumiał czym jest horkruks. Spochmurniał i najwidoczniej zauważyła to również Samara.

\- Co cię martwi Harry?

Harry zawahał się. Nie był pewien czy chce się zwierzać właśnie teraz. Jednak z drugiej strony nie miał komu o tym powiedzieć. Ron i Hermiona są jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale miał wrażenie, że nie zrozumieją pewnych rzeczy.

\- Rozmawiałem dziś z profesorem Dumbledorem. Wyjaśnił mi co mnie czeka w ciągu najbliższych tygodni. Nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że porywamy się z motyką na Słońce. – nie patrzył na nią, wyrzucał z siebie to co dręczyło go od momentu kiedy dowiedział się, że Voldemorta nie da się tak po prostu zabić.

\- Z motyką na słońce? Dlaczego tak uważasz? – zapytała.

\- Horkruksy – rzucił zrezygnowany.

Samara westchnęła.

\- Harry, horkruksy to niewyobrażalny gwałt na naturze ludzkiej. To co zrobił Voldemort pozostawiło wyraźne ślady po których wy będziecie teraz podążać. W całej swej ignorancji Voldemort popełnił jeden poważny błąd.

\- Jaki? – zapytał Harry

\- Przecenił swoje własne możliwości. Właśnie to jest wasza szansa. On nie dopuszcza do siebie myśli, że mógł popełnić jakiś błąd, a to że popełnił jest raczej pewne.

\- Skąd masz pewność, że popełnił błąd? – zapytał ponuro Harry, Samara zanim ponownie mu odpowiedziała uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, zamknęła oczy i odchyliła głowę do tyłu.

\- Och Harry – zachichotała – bo on jest tylko człowiekiem. Nie wiem dlaczego ludzie ciągle o tym zapominają. - ponownie otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego. – Odprowadzę cię do pokoju wspólnego, jest bardzo późno, jak ktoś cię spotka na korytarzu to masz murowany szlaban. – wyprostowała się i ruszyła przodem, zaraz za nią Harry. Szli w milczeniu, aż do samego wejścia do pokoju wspólnego. Wówczas Samara odezwała się.

\- Dobrej nocy Harry, jutro postaraj się być o tej samej porze. – Harry skinął głową, wypowiedział hasło i wszedł przez portret Grubej damy do pokoju.


	45. Chapter 45

Tygodnie upływały tak szybko, że Harry nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że właśnie kończy się marzec. Słońce grzało już coraz mocniej, a po śniegu nie został już nawet ślad. Miał już za sobą pierwszą wyprawę w poszukiwaniu Horkruksów z Dumbledorem. Nie wspomina jej zbyt dobrze. Gdyby nie dyrektor mógł z niej nie wrócić. Jedynym pozytywnym faktem było to, że udało się im odszukać horkruks, który był medalionem. Dumbledore, który mocno odczuł całą misję poinformował, go że osobiście dopilnuje, aby medalion został zniszczony. Przez następne dwa tygodnie Harry nawet nie widział dyrektora. Zaniepokojony zapytał Samarę o niego, lecz uzyskał tylko informację, że odpoczywa i czuje się już lepiej. Postanowił więcej nie pytać. Doszedł do wniosku, że Dumbledore sam się z nim skontaktuje kiedy nadejdzie czas.

Nadal uczestniczył we wszystkich dodatkowych zajęciach, które były zorganizowane. Przykładał się szczególnie do tych z obrony. Po ostatniej misji z dyrektorem uzmysłowił sobie jak bardzo przyda się mu ta wiedza, którą próbuje przekazać mu z tak wielką cierpliwością jego matka chrzestna. Zazwyczaj po wszystkim jeszcze ze sobą rozmawiają. Rozwiewa ona jego wątpliwości, buduje pewność siebie. Nie było inaczej dzisiejszego wieczoru. Po tym jak skończyli ćwiczyć podała mu szklankę wody, ponieważ ze zmęczenia ledwie był w stanie ustać na nogach.

\- Podziwiam twoją determinację Harry. Jesteś coraz lepszy. – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i powiedziała – Przepraszam, że nie było mnie na ostatnich zajęciach z oklumencji. Miałam kilka spraw, które dopominały się uwagi. Mam nadzieję, że doszliście z profesorem Snape'em do porozumienia i obyło się bez ofiar w ludziach? – zapytała spoglądając na niego z ukosa spod swoich długich rzęs.

Harry wzruszył ramionami – Nie sądzisz chyba, że Snape zmienił nastawienie wobec mnie?

\- Och, nie sądzę. Pewne rzeczy pozostają niezmienne. – ponownie uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie było gorzej niż zwykle. – dodał – Obaj daliśmy sobie wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że się nienawidzimy. – powiedział już obojętnym tonem.

\- Ile razy będę ci tłumaczyć, że profesor Snape cię nie nienawidzi? – Samara cofnęła się o krok, baczniej się mu przyglądając.

\- Więc dlaczego jest taki jaki jest? – Harry nerwowo zaczął przemierzać klasę, Samara nadal nie spuszczała go z oczu. – Tak na dobrą sprawę nie mam powodów, aby mu ufać. Był śmierciożercą! Ma wypalony jego znak! Jak mogę mu zaufać? – przystanął naprzeciwko niej jednak zachowując pewną odległość. Samara przymknęła oczy i Harremu przez chwilę przeszło przez myśl, że mu na to nie odpowie. Po chwili jednak podeszła powoli do niego i zapytała.

\- Harry ufasz profesorowi Dumbledore'owi? - Harry skinął głową bez najmniejszego zastanowienia.

– Ufasz mi? – zapytała ponownie patrząc w jego zielone oczy, tak podobne do oczu jego matki.

\- Oczywiście, że ci ufam! Co to ma do rzeczy! Jeżeli znowu usłyszę, że skoro Dumbledore mu ufa więc ja również muszę to… Nigdy nie dał mi powodu! – ponownie zwiększył dystans pomiędzy nimi i podszedł bliżej okna. Samara odwróciła się w jego kierunku.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nigdy nie dał ci powodu? – spojrzała na niego badawczo. Harry zmieszał się, lecz nic nie odpowiedział. Samara mówiła dalej - Ja ufam profesorowi Snape'owi, powierzyłabym w jego ręce moje życie. Mimo, iż mamy wobec siebie osobiste urazy jestem w stanie mu ufać bez żadnych wątpliwości. – ponownie podeszła do niego na tyle blisko, aby położyć rękę na jego ramieniu i powiedzieć już delikatniej – Widzisz Harry, bo wcale nie jest tak, że ktoś musi cię lubić, aby chcieć dla ciebie jak najlepiej. – Po tych słowach nastąpiła chwila ciszy przerwana cichym pukaniem do drzwi klasy. Oboje spojrzeli w ich kierunku. Z wszystkich osób w zamku tylko cztery wiedziały gdzie obecnie się znajdują.

Samara cofnęła się od Harrego i delikatnym ruchem dłoni otworzyła drzwi klasy. Za nimi stała osoba o której przed chwilą rozmawiali. W nikłym świetle świec wyglądał na bardziej przerażającego niż za dnia. Harry wyprostował się. Raczej nie było możliwości, aby nie słyszał ich rozmowy. Rozmawiali zbyt głośno, a z tego co pamięta Samara nie rzuciła zaklęcia przeciw podsłuchiwaniu. Niezręczną cisze przerwała jego matka chrzestna.

\- Długo tam stałeś? – spojrzała na niego wyzywająco.

\- Wystarczająco długo, by przerwać wam w odpowiednim momencie. – spojrzał na nią, później na Harrego i ponownie zwrócił się w jej kierunku – Dumbledore, prosi nas do siebie.

Harry zobaczył jak jej twarz przybiera kamienny wyraz. Nie lubił u niej tego. Samara wpatrywała się w Snape'a dłuższy czas, po chwili skinęła lekko głową i zwróciła się w stronę Harrego.

\- Na dziś koniec. Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, abyś dziś sam poszedł do swojej wieży, czy mam cię odprowadzić?

\- Nie trzeba, pójdę sam. – podszedł do ławki na której leżała jego różdżka, wziął ją do ręki i skierował się w stronę drzwi w momencie kiedy mijał swojego nauczyciela eliksirów poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Oboje zmierzyli się wzrokiem, Harry był w stanie tylko niemrawo skinąć mu głową, ten nawet nie mrugnął.

Kiedy wyszedł z klasy i gdy był pewien, że już nie usłyszą jego kroków puścił się biegiem przez szkolne korytarze. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zbyt wiele padło słów których wolałby, aby Snape nie usłyszał.


	46. Chapter 46

Stali tak jeszcze dłuższą chwilę patrząc na siebie, zanim Samara podeszła do swojego biurka wzięła do ręki swój płaszcz i skierowała się w jego kierunku bez zbędnych słów. Przepuścił ją w drzwiach, zaczekał aż zabezpieczy klasę i ruszyli ciemnymi korytarzami w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Szli całą drogę w milczeniu. Samara nie czuła się ani trochę winna, szła z wysoko uniesioną głową. Nie powiedziała nic za jego plecami czego nie powiedziała by mu prosto w twarz. Swoją drogą miał talent do znajdowania się w odpowiednim miejscu o odpowiedniej porze.

W końcu dotarli do kamiennej chimery strzegącej gabinetu. Snape wypowiedział hasło i ponownie pozwolił jej przejść jako pierwszej. Spojrzała na niego z ukosa i ruszyła przodem. Dumbledore siedział w fotelu przy kominku w najbardziej bordowej szacie jaką zdołała sobie wyobrazić. Podeszła do niego z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Dobrze, że już jesteście. Jest jedna sprawa, o której musicie wiedzieć.

\- Nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać z łóżka, jest zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie. – Samara rzuciła w jego kierunku, lecz ten tylko machnął ręką.

\- Dziękuję za troskę, ale czuję się o wiele lepiej, nie ma ani chwili do stracenia.

\- Uważam, że się forsujesz! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mimo moich zdolności zajęło mi kilka godzin, aby cię połatać. Nawet nad Severusem się tak nie umęczyłam. – Snape chrząknął nieznacznie, lecz go zignorowała. – Mógłbyś choć trochę docenić mój wysiłek jaki włożyłam w postawienie cię na nogi i ponownie wrócić do łóżka na kilka dni.

\- Moja droga doceniam wysiłek, lecz czuję się już znaczenie lepiej. Nie czas na tą rozmowę, jest inna ważniejsza sprawa.

Tym razem odezwał się Snape.

\- Jaka? – podszedł trochę bliżej, lecz nadal trzymał się na uboczu.

\- Severusie, czy masz jakieś nowe informacje dotyczące działań skierowanych przeciwko szkole?

Snape spojrzał w oczy swojego dyrektora i lekko je przymrużył. – Nie dotarło do mnie nic nowego o czym byś już nie wiedział. – powiedział swoim zwyczajnie grobowym tonem.

\- Tak właśnie myślałem. – Albus westchnął i kontynuował – Hagrid poinformował mnie dziś, iż centaury zamieszkujące zakazany las doniosły mu o dwóch nieznanych osobach, które w dniu wczorajszym były w zakazanym lesie. Ewidentnie interesowały się odszukaniem jakiegoś miejsca. Niestety zostały przepłoszone przez inne stworzenia i nie wiemy czego dokładnie szukali. Severusie, musisz się dowiedzieć co ich tak interesuje.

Snape lekko skinął głową i dodał – Zrobię co mogę, jednak skąd pewność, że byli to śmierciożercy? Osobiście znam troje uczniów, którzy są zdolni do takiej wyprawy.

Samara parsknęła i spojrzała w jego kierunku.

\- Już sam fakt, że w lesie widziano dwie osoby, a nie trzy mógłby wykluczyć udział Harrego i jego przyjaciół.

\- Panna Granger od czasu do czasu wykazuje oznaki posiadania zdrowego rozsądku. – dodał sarkastycznie.

\- Dosyć. – przerwał im Albus. – Jestem pewien, że nie byli to uczniowie. Severusie wiesz co musisz zrobić. – Snape skinął głową i wycofał się o kilka kroków.

\- A mnie wezwałeś bo? – Samara ze zmarszczonym czołem przyglądała się swojemu dawnemu opiekunowi.

\- Chciałem, żebyś wiedziała. – odparł z uśmiechem, a Samara westchnęła znacząco słysząc te słowa.

\- Mam cichą nadzieję, że kiedyś się dowiem do czego zmierzają twoje działania. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach dostrzec można było rozbawienie.

\- Och, jestem tego wręcz pewien – puścił do niej oko – Jesteś tu nauczycielem i mimo iż z pewnych względów nie mieszam cię do spraw zakonu masz obowiązek dbać o bezpieczeństwo uczniów.

\- Wątpisz w moje intencje? – zapytała z nieukrywanym oburzeniem.

\- Skąd ta myśl, moja droga. – zaprzeczył – wyjaśniam ci tylko okoliczności dla których informuję cię o sprawach istotnych dla zakonu.

\- Niezależnie od okoliczności, nie pozwolę na to, aby jakiś uczeń ucierpiał. Tego możesz być pewien.

\- Dobrze więc. – zrobił krótką pauzę i mówił dalej – Od jutra zostaną przedsięwzięte nowe środki ostrożności. Wszystkie lekcje, które do tej pory odbywały się na błoniach zostaną przeniesione do zamku. Nawet lekcje zielarstwa zostaną przeniesione do tych szklarni, które są najbliżej zamku. Uczniom będzie wolno wyjść tylko na dziedziniec przed zamkiem. Błonia zostają wykluczone.

W gabinecie przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. Samara przechadzała się powoli analizując wszystko co zostało powiedziane i nagle ją wmurowało. Snape najwyraźniej musiał zwrócić na to uwagę ponieważ bacznie się jej przyglądał. Samara ponownie ruszyła z miejsca i dopadła do Snape'a.

\- Zaraz! Czegoś tu brakuje… - Dumbledore spojrzał na nią znad swoich okularów połówek i zapytał.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Skoro psy Voldemorta węszą przy terenach zamku, to najprawdopodobniej ponownie wznowiono przygotowania do ataku na szkołę.

\- Nie wykluczam takiej opcji. – powiedział spokojnie dyrektor lekko odchylając się na oparcie fotela.

\- Czyli… zaraz, to nie może być to! – Samara spoglądała to na jednego to na drugiego szukając potwierdzenia swoich przypuszczeń w ich twarzach. – Wznowione przygotowania muszą oznaczać, że Voldemort wie kto go zdradził.

\- Owszem. – powiedział Snape równie obojętnie jakby zajmowali się tematem zeszłorocznego śniegu.

Ten ton od zawsze drażnił Samarę na tyle, aby świerzbiły ją ręce by zmyć mu tą obojętność z twarzy.


	47. Chapter 47

\- Coś mi umyka, więc może któryś z was łaskawie mógłby mi to wytłumaczyć? – była zła i nawet nie starała się tego ukrywać.

Snape spojrzał na nią z politowaniem w oczach i powiedział.

\- Czarny Pan dziś nad ranem zwołał spotkanie wszystkich śmierciożerców. Celem spotkania było wskazanie i ukaranie zdrajcy. Po kilku godzinnych torturach zginął Selwyn. – zrobił krótką przerwę i ciągnął – To jego oskarżył o zdradę. Nie sądzę jednak, aby to coś zmieniało.

Gdy skończył odezwał się Albus.

\- Sądzimy, że miało to na celu uśpienie czujności prawdziwego zdrajcy. Voldemort poświęcił pionka w swojej grze, aby dobrać się do króla.

\- Czyli to wszystko pozory? – zapytała zdumiona.

\- Na to wygląda, lecz nie zaryzykuję bezpieczeństwa uczniów. – dodał dyrektor.

\- Czarny Pan zorganizował przedstawienie, które miało pokazać właściwej osobie co ją czeka. – Snape dodał grobowym tonem.

\- I jak podobało się przedstawienie? –„ _idiotka!" –_ pomyślała natychmiast, jednak nie pokazała nic po sobie. Snape również nie specjalnie okazał, aby przejął się jej słowami.

\- Bardzo efektowne.

\- Dobrze już dobrze. – powiedział z politowaniem dyrektor. – Nie zaczynajcie od nowa. Jutro wszyscy dowiedzą się o nowych zasadach. Severusie musisz zrobić wszystko, aby dowiedzieć się czego szukali w lesie. – spojrzał na nich i dodał: - To wszystko na dziś, możecie wrócić do siebie.

Oboje skinęli głowami i skierowali się w stronę drzwi. Szli powoli szkolnymi korytarzami w stronę swoich gabinetów. Do Samary dotarło, że posunęła się za daleko. Przyglądanie się jak Voldemort torturuje fałszywego zdrajcę tylko po to, aby pokazać temu prawdziwemu co go czeka nie mogło spłynąć po Snape obojętnie. _„Idiotka!, trzeba przeprosić…" –_ pomyślała i powiedziała już na głos krocząc równo ze Snape'em.

\- Posunęłam się za daleko, jestem ci winna przeprosiny. – nie patrzyła na niego. Snape zwolnił kroku.

\- Nie powiedziałaś nic, czego bym się nie spodziewał usłyszeć.

\- Jak to? – zapytała przystając przy zbroi jakiegoś rycerza.

\- W swoim życiu oglądałem już sporo takich przedstawień. Wiem co mnie czeka lepiej niż ci się może wydawać. – również przystanął i spojrzał na nią. Samara ponownie zapatrzyła się w jego oczy. Zawsze się zastanawiała co jest w nich takiego, że nie idzie od nich odwrócić wzroku. Były jak dwa tunele w których można było się zagubić, lub nocne niebo w bezgwiezdną noc. Były pochłaniające lecz jednocześnie zimne i obce. Otrząsnęła się i powiedziała.

\- Nie wierzę, że spłynęło to po tobie, nawet ty nie jesteś aż tak wyprany z uczuć, aby się tym nie przejąć.

Snape lekko się uśmiechnął i odwrócił się od niej by po chwili powiedzieć.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że spływa to po mnie jak po kaczce. Jednak kiedy oglądasz takie rzeczy na co dzień, nie wydają się już one tak bardzo przerażające.

Samarze zrobiło się go żal. Pierwszy raz od momentu kiedy wróciła miała ochotę złapać go za rękę i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Wydało się to jej jednak strasznie patetyczne więc szybko odrzuciła tą myśl daleko za siebie tym bardziej, że Snape ponownie zwrócił się w jej kierunku.

\- Muszę się skupić na zadaniu. Trzeba się dowiedzieć czego śmierciożercy szukali w zakazanym lesie.

\- Jak zamierzasz się tego dowiedzieć, skoro Czarny Pan już ci tak nie ufa? – zapytała.

\- Znajdę sposób, ale muszę się pospieszyć, bo nie potrwa to już zbyt długo, następny będę ja.

\- Severusie…

\- Nie oczekuję współczucia. – powiedział grobowym tonem.

\- Nigdy go nie oferowałam. – spojrzała na niego.

\- Skąd więc ta troska w twoim głosie? – zapytał.

Samara uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Nieuważnie słuchałeś mojej rozmowy z Harrym. Nie trzeba kogoś lubić, aby chcieć dla niego jak najlepiej. – spojrzała mu w oczy i stali tak przez chwilę nic do siebie nie mówiąc. W końcu jednak odwróciła od niego wzrok i ruszyła powoli przed siebie rzucając mu przez ramie – Dobranoc.


	48. Chapter 48

\- Co ty zrobiłaś? – Ron wytrzeszczył oczy.

Harry, przepraszam. Pożyczyłam twoją pelerynę, aby dostać się do działu ksiąg zakazanych. – Hermiona miała niepewną minę.

\- Nie gniewam się, ale czy powiesz nam w końcu czego tak szukasz? – Harry podszedł do kominka, aby ogrzać sobie ręce.

\- To nie jest istotne w tej chwili. Ważne jest jednak to, czego się dowiedziałam w drodze do biblioteki. – Hermiona spojrzała na obu chłopców z poważną miną.

\- Czego się dowiedziałaś? – zapytał Ron.

\- W drodze do biblioteki natknęłam się na Snape'a i Samarę. Myślałam, że już po mnie. Ukryłam się za zbroją i nasłuchiwałam. Rozmawiali o czymś, a w pewnym momencie przystanęli zaraz obok mnie więc słyszałam wszystko dokładnie.

\- O czym rozmawiali? – Harry podszedł bliżej i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę.

\- W zakazanym lesie musieli być całkiem niedawno śmierciożercy, ponieważ zadaniem Snape'a jest się dowiedzieć czego tam szukali. – spojrzała na Harrego i Rona. Obaj byli zszokowani. – Z ich rozmowy wynikało też, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto z jakiegoś powodu już tak bardzo nie ufa Snape'owi jak dotychczas.

\- Mówili coś jeszcze? – Harry usiadł obok przyjaciółki.

\- Nie, raczej nic co by miało większe znaczenie. Snape powiedział tylko, że musi się pospieszyć bo następny będzie on. – spojrzała na przyjaciół i niepewnie dodała – Ale nie wiem co to mogło znaczyć.

\- Śmierciożercy? W zakazanym lesie? – zapytał jakby siebie Ron – Jakim cudem, czy tereny zamku nie są przez przypadek chronione potężnymi zaklęciami?

\- Zakazany las nie jest częścią Hogwartu Ron, wiedziałbyś to gdybyś przeczytał Historię…

\- Przestańcie, nie czas na to! Ważne jest teraz to, czego szukali i czy to znaleźli?

Zapadła cisza. Każde z nich próbowało poukładać sobie nowe informacje.

-Hagrid! – wykrzyknął Ron, czym wystraszył Hermionę.

\- Co Hagrid? – zapytał Harry.

\- To on miał za zadanie pilnowania terenów lasu, nie pamiętacie? Na zebraniu zakonu Dumbledore prosił go o to. Jeżeli dyrektor wie o tym, że w lesie byli intruzi to stawiam głowę, że wie to od Hagrida! – Ron wstał i spojrzał na Hermionę i Harrego. Wydawało mu się to takie oczywiste.

\- Masz racje Ron. – przyznał Harry – Jutro idziemy do Hagrida. – powiedział pewnym siebie głosem – Musimy się dowiedzieć wszystkiego.


	49. Chapter 49

\- Jak to zakaz? – zapytała Giny

\- Normalnie, nie wolno nam przebywać na błoniach. Wszystkie lekcje, które się tam odbywały zostały przeniesione do zamku. – powiedział Seamus rozkładając ręce w geście bezradności.

\- Nie mogą nam przecież zabronić wyjścia na zewnątrz! – oburzył się Dean.

\- Wydaje mi się jednak Panie Thomas, że mamy taką moc sprawczą. – odpowiedziała mu profesor McGonagall, niespodziewanie pojawiając się za jego plecami z groźnie wyglądającą miną. Rozejrzała się po pokoju wspólnym, była tam zdecydowana większość uczniów jej domu.

\- Pani profesor, co się dzieje? – zapytał Harry licząc na to, że może otrzyma jakąś wskazówkę, jednak rozczarował się.

\- Nic, czym musieliby się martwić uczniowie. – spojrzała na niego wymownie i ciągnęła dalej – Z pewnych przyczyn musieliśmy przenieść zajęcia do zamku.

\- A dlaczego nie wolno nam wychodzić na błonia w czasie wolnym? – zapytała Parvatil.

\- Wszystko co robimy jest związane z waszym bezpieczeństwem panno Patil. – powiedziała wykrętnie nauczycielka. – Wolno wam przebywać na dziedzińcu, jednak jeżeli zobaczymy kogoś na błoniach… - nie dokończyła. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, bez dodatkowych tłumaczeń co ma na myśli ich głowa domu. Zerknęła surowo na nich unosząc brwi ku górze, by po chwili opuścić pokój wspólny.

Uczniowie stali jeszcze chwilę wpatrując się w przejście przez które przed chwilą wyszła ich nauczycielka, zanim ponownie rozgorzał gwar. Hermiona i Ron przecisnęli się do Harrego, aby porozmawiać.

\- Jak zamierzasz dostać się do Hagrida, kiedy nie wolno nam wychylać nosów z zamku? – zapytała piskliwym półszeptem Hermiona.

\- Tak, jak za każdym razem. – spojrzał na nią znacząco.

\- Ale Harry, my się już wszyscy pod peleryną nie zmieścimy. – dodał Ron.

\- W takim razie pójdę tylko ja. – powiedział nie patrząc już na nich. Czuł się trochę winny.

\- Nie ma mowy! – zaprotestowała Hermiona – Albo idziemy wszyscy, albo nie idziemy w ogóle.

\- Więc znajdź sposób, abyśmy dostali się tam wszyscy razem. – Harry był już poirytowany. To nie jego wina przecież, że wszyscy tak urośli, że nie mieścili się już pod jego peleryną.

\- A żebyś wiedział, że znajdę! – powiedziała – Tylko daj mi trochę czasu.

\- Nie mamy czasu! – zaprotestował Harry – Nie widzisz co się dzieje?

\- Widzę, przecież nie jestem ślepa. – odpowiedziała lekko oburzona jego tonem - Daj mi czas do jutra. Wymyślę coś, abyśmy wszyscy mogli w tym uczestniczyć. Nie zostawimy cię, tym bardziej, że nie jest już bezpiecznie nawet w Hogwarcie. – spojrzała na niego z nadzieją, że ten argument na niego podziała.

\- Dobrze. Masz czas do jutra. Jeżeli niczego nie wymyślisz idę sam, czy to ci się podoba czy nie! – Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą ,gdy usłyszała słowa Harrego. Teraz będzie miała szanse, aby odszukać stosowne zaklęcie.


	50. Chapter 50

\- Razem z Minerwą musimy udać się dziś do Londynu. Miej oko na szkołę. – powiedział dyrektor przechadzający się po gabinecie.

\- Jak zawsze. – powiedział bez zbędnego entuzjazmu Snape.

\- Samary również nie będzie, przynajmniej przez większość wieczoru. Ma pewne zobowiązania, które nie cierpią zwłoki. – Albus zerknął na Severusa znad swoich okularów.

\- Rozumiem. – nie było to zgodne z prawdą. Nigdy tego nie rozumiał i nigdy też nie zapytał dlaczego Samara tak często znika z zamku. Wiedział, że i tak nie otrzyma odpowiedzi. Nie lubił zadawać niepotrzebnych pytań. – Co z Hagridem? – zapytał zmieniając bieg swoich myśli. Nie mieli od niego wiadomości już od kilku godzin. Dumbledore westchnął i odpowiedział.

\- Powinien był się zgłosić już trzy godziny temu. Nigdy nie spóźniał się aż tak bardzo. Jestem zaniepokojony. – dyrektor usiadł w fotelu, zdjął okulary, wziął do ręki miękką szmatkę i zaczął je czyścić. – Po moim powrocie, jeżeli do tej pory nie wróci zaczniemy go szukać. - Snape nieznacznie kiwnął głową. Jego również niepokoił brak informacji od Hagrida, który już dawno temu powinien wrócić z zakazanego lasu.

\- Pójdę już jeżeli to wszystko co chciałeś mi przekazać. – powiedział obojętnym tonem Snape. Chciał się znaleźć jak najszybciej w swoich kwaterach. Był piątek, lekcje się skończyły. Za trzy godziny będzie kolacja. Miał czas, aby w spokoju usiąść w fotelu i odpocząć.

\- Tak, to chyba wszystko. – powiedział Albus – Gdyby coś się działo wyślij patronusa do Ministerstwa, zjawimy się wówczas tak szybko jak to możliwe. – Snape ponownie kiwnął głową i wyszedł z gabinetu dyrektora.

W tym samym czasie trójka przyjaciół znajdowała się w dormitorium Harrego i Rona. Harry trzymał w rękach swoją pelerynę niewidkę, a Ron i Hermiona siedzieli na brzegu jednego z łóżek.

\- Znalazłam sposób na to jak wydostać się z zamku tak, aby nikt nas nie zobaczył. Musimy tylko wyjść po zmroku. – zakomunikowała im Hermiona z dumnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Jaki sposób? – zapytał Ron uważnie się jej przyglądając.

\- Zaklęcie kameleona. – uśmiechnęła się do nich. – Nie jest ono całkowicie skuteczne. Gdyby ktoś się dobrze przyjrzał to byłby w stanie nas zobaczyć jednak gdy dodatkowo narzucimy na siebie pelerynę będą wystawały nam tylko nogi więc powinno się nam udać.

\- Dobrze, ale dlaczego musimy wyjść po zmroku? – zapytał Harry.

\- Bo usłyszałam na szkolnym korytarzu, że Dumbledore, McGonagall i Samara opuszczają zamek i nie będzie ich przez cały wieczór. Zwiększa to naszą szansę, że nikt nas nie przyłapie.

\- Ok, to idziemy zaraz po kolacji. Lepiej, żeby zobaczyli nas na sali. Po tym grzecznie wrócimy z wszystkimi do pokoju wspólnego. Rzucisz na nas zaklęcie i po cichu opuścimy zamek. Myślę, że się nam uda - powiedział jakby sam do siebie Harry.

\- Oby, w przeciwnym razie wywalą nas ze szkoły, a moja mama nas zabije. – powiedział Ron gapiąc się w sufit.


	51. Chapter 51

Wiedziała, że tak będzie. Prawie natychmiast po tym, jak dotarła do Londynu naszły ją złe przeczucia. Gdzieś w głębi siebie wiedziała, że Londyn to nie miejsce w którym powinna się teraz znajdować. Po godzinie walczenia samej ze sobą zdecydowała się wrócić do Hogwartu. Na jej własne nieszczęście, zdecydowana większość jej przeczuć się sprawdzała. Nie była wieszczką. Nigdy nawet nie miała wizji i specjalnie nie ufała przepowiedniom.

Szła do swoich komnat pewnym krokiem. Na korytarzach było już pusto. Kolacja dawno się skończyła i byłoby dziwne zobaczyć tu jakiegoś ucznia. Gdyby tak było musiałaby odebrać mu punkty za nocne wycieczki, które obecnie były surowo wzbronione. Dotarła do drzwi, zdjęła zaklęcia chroniące i weszła do gabinetu. Świece natychmiast rozbłysły jasnym światłem. Podeszła do biurka, przy którym pracowała. – _Tylko rzucę okiem._ – pomyślała i otworzyła dolną szufladę biurka. Wyjęła z niej zwitek pożółkłego pergaminu. Rozłożyła go i dotknęła wskazującym palcem mówiąc przy tym

– _Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego_. – na pergaminie natychmiast zaczęła ukazywać się mapa Hogwartu. Lupin podarował jej drugi egzemplarz mapy, którą stworzyli razem z Jamesem i Syriuszem, aby bez problemu móc się poruszać po szkole. Stwierdził, że przyda się jej to, aby mieć na oku Harry'ego.

– _To dobry chłopak, ale ma niesamowity dar do pakowania się w kłopoty_. – powiedział wręczając jej mapę. Była naprawdę użyteczna. Harry rzecz jasna nie miał o niej zielonego pojęcia. Tak było lepiej. Mapa w końcu ukazała się w całości. Najpierw zerknęła na gabinet dyrektora. Był pusty. No tak przecież mówił jej, że razem z McGonagall wybierają się do ministerstwa, aby przedstawić jakiś kwartalny raport. Jest to oczywiście wymysł ministra, który za cel postawił sobie utrudnianie im życia. Usiadła w swoim fotelu i spojrzała w miejsce, gdzie znajdował się gabinet Severusa. Przechadzał się po swoich kwaterach.

– _Pewnie znowu nie może zasnąć_ – pomyślała – _zdarza mu się to coraz częściej_. Nie czas jednak na zagłębianie się w problemy ze snem Mistrza Eliksirów. Musi sprawdzić czy Harry jest bezpieczny w swoim dormitorium. Przerzuciła delikatnie stronę na tą część mapy, na której można było dostrzec dormitoria. Seamus i Dean spali już na swoich miejscach. W miejscu gdzie powinni spać Ron i Harry było pusto. Samara zmarszczyła czoło tak, że jej brwi utworzyły jedną linię. Zerknęła na dormitoria dziewcząt w poszukiwaniu panny Granger, lecz również nie mogła dostrzec jej na mapie. Spojrzała na pokój wspólny mając nadzieję, że cała trójka przesiaduje przed kominkiem, lecz rozczarowała się. Nie było ich w miejscu w którym o tej porze powinni być. – Och Harry… - powiedziała sama do siebie surowym tonem. Natychmiast rozłożyła mapę na całym biurku, aby mieć obraz całego terenu.

– _Nie, na pewno nie ma ich w zamku_ – pomyślała. – _Muszą być na zewnątrz -_ i spojrzała na błonia. - _Są_! Cała trójka zmierzała właśnie ku zakazanemu lasowi – _Co do cholery?_ – Samara wstała gwałtownie z miejsca przewracając kubek z niedopitą herbatą.

– _Czy oni powariowali? –_ Trzeba ich sprowadzić. Jak ich znajdzie to dostaną dożywotni szlaban.

– _Jak oni mogli? Przecież wiedzieli o tym, że nie wolno im opuszczać zamku._ Podeszła do okna, z którego widać było dokładnie błonia i chatę Hagrida. Hagrid z pewnością jeszcze nie wrócił z lasu, bo z komina się nie dymiło i nie paliło się światło w oknach. – Szlag! – Zaklęła, na pewno poszli go szukać. Musi ich znaleźć zanim wpakują się w kłopoty. Ruszyła do drzwi w biegu łapiąc różdżkę i swój długi czarny płaszcz, który narzuciła na siebie niedbale. Puściła się biegiem przez szkolne korytarze. Obok niej biegł Salem. Zerknęła na niego i lekko się uśmiechnęła. Zawsze był z nią podczas różnych misji które musiała wykonać. Był przydatny. Należy powiedzieć, że Salem nie był zwykłym kotem. Zanim zdążyli wybiec z zamku przemienił się w wielką czarną panterę, która poruszała się sprężystym krokiem razem ze swoją panią.

Biegnąc z całych sił myślała intensywnie. Powinna kogoś wezwać? Dumbledore i McGonagall byli poza zamkiem. Wezwanie Severusa spowoduje ogromną awanturę przez którą Harry, Ron i Hermiona będą mieli poważne kłopoty. – Nie, nie wezwie go. Tym bardziej, że w zakazanym lesie mogą być śmierciożercy więc wolała go nie pakować w sytuację w której musiałby się opowiedzieć po jednej ze stron. Minęła już chatę Hagrida, która rzeczywiście była opuszczona. Przypomniała sobie, że Dumbledore przed wyjściem informował ją, że martwi się o gajowego, który już dawno powinien powrócić. To musi mieć związek. Nie wierzyła w przypadki. Przyspieszyła, wbiegając do lasu. Po mimo tempa, które sobie nadała poruszała się prawie bezszelestnie. Miała w tym wprawę. Wiele razy była zmuszona biec ze wszystkich sił nie mogąc zwrócić na siebie zbytniej uwagi. Czarna pantera podążała za nią krok w krok.

Gdzieś nieopodal złamała się gałąź, zatrzymała się, spojrzała w tym kierunku i dostrzegła nikłe światło. Ruszyła powoli, starając się nie robić hałasu. Im bliżej była celu tym wyraźniej dało się dostrzec sylwetki kilku osób. Stały one w kręgu na polanie jakieś dwieście metrów od niej. Mieli ze sobą pochodnie które rozjaśniały teren wokół nich. Podeszła bliżej chowając się za starymi dębami. Z tej odległości dało się już widzieć dokładnie.

Na samym środku polany stali Harry, Ron i Hermiona byli zwróceni do siebie plecami i mieli wyciągnięte przed siebie różdżki. Wokół nich stało około piętnastu zamaskowanych osób.

– _Cholera… tylko nie to._


	52. Chapter 52

\- Salem – zwróciła się do swojej czarnej pantery szeptem – znajdź Snape'a, niech sprowadzi Dumbledore 'a. – pantera natychmiast oddaliła się w kierunku zamku. Samara ponownie spojrzała w stronę całego zdarzenia. Śmierciożercy… _Skąd oni się tu wzięli? Co robić?_ Sama nie wiele mogła. Nie wolno było się jej angażować w walkę po żadnej ze stron. Taki był warunek. Jeżeli to zrobi najpewniej zginie.

W chwili, gdy dowiedziała się kim jest wiedziała, że będzie to dla niej ogromne brzemię. Dumbledore wychowywał ją w świetle pewnych przekonań i wartości w obronie których nie mogła walczyć. Musiała bezczynnie przyglądać się jak giną jej przyjaciele. Ona była stworzona do wyższych celów, tak mawiał jej Albus i zabronił angażować się w jakiekolwiek zadania. Kazał jej jednak od czasu do czasu zjawić się na zebraniu zakonu. Sama nie wiedziała do końca czemu ma to służyć, ale posłusznie wykonywała jego polecenie.

Powoli i niezauważenie zbliżała się do polany. Głosy słychać było już bardzo wyraźnie, więc przystanęła chowając się w cieniu tak, aby nikt jej nie dostrzegł.

\- Głupi chłopcze, popatrz na nas. Naprawdę sądzisz, że masz jakiekolwiek szanse? – Wysoki mężczyzna podszedł bliżej do Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony. Samara była pewna, że był to Lucjusz Malfoy. Miał na twarzy maskę, ale poznała go po głosie i gestach jakie wykonywał. Za nim pod wielkim dębem był przywiązany Hagrid. Jego twarz była cała we krwi, ale był przytomny. – _To dobrze_ – pomyślała.

\- To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy słyszę te słowa. – powiedział Harry buntowniczym tonem.

\- Tym razem nie ma tu nikogo, kto mógłby ci pomóc. Zakon nie zjawi się z misją ratowniczą. Dumbledore jest obecnie w ministerstwie i zanim zdąży tu wrócić ty i twoi przyjaciele będziecie już martwi. – słowa wypowiedział jadowitym głosem.

– Za chwilę zjawi się tu sam Czarny Pan, aby zakończyć twoją historię – kończąc wypowiadać te słowa podwinął rękaw swojej długiej czarnej szaty i dotknął różdżką mrocznego znaku na swoim ramieniu. Wszyscy zebrani syknęli z bólu, a Harry upadł na kolana łapiąc się za głowę.

 _Cholera_ – pomyślała – _Mam tylko chwilę zanim się tu zjawi_. - Malfoy ma rację. Dumbledore nie zdąży. Spojrzała na swoją prawą dłoń w której spoczywała jej różdżka. Nie ma wyboru. Musi to zrobić w przeciwnym razie będzie oglądać jak Voldemort zabija Harry'ego.

\- Tak, Potter bądź pewny, że jeszcze dziś spotkasz się ze swoimi rodzicami. – pozostali śmierciożercy zarechotali paskudnie.

\- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna, Malfoy. – Samara wyszła z cienia wkraczając w krąg śmierciożerców z dumnie uniesioną głową. Harry i jego przyjaciele spojrzeli z nadzieją na nią, lecz nie mogła się w tej chwili nimi zająć. Musi odciągnąć uwagę Malfoy' a.

\- Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy. Samara Dumbledore we własnej osobie. – zaszydził złośliwie Malfoy. – Zdążyłaś w samą porę. Za chwilę będzie tu Czarny Pan.

\- Z chęcią bym się przywitała jednak akurat w tej konkretnej chwili trochę się spieszę. Zabiorę ze sobą tylko Harry'ego oraz jego przyjaciół i już nas tu nie ma. Możesz przekazać mu ode mnie pozdrowienia. – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie w jego stronę powoli podchodząc do Harry'ego.

\- Jeżeli myślisz, że uda ci się wydostać ich stąd to się grubo mylisz. – z kręgu wyszła kobieta i stanęła przy Lucjuszu. Samara miała pewność, że to Bella. – Jest nas o wiele więcej. – wysyczała.

\- Przewaga liczebna nie ma tu żadnego znaczenia i za chwilę się o tym przekonasz Bello. – Samara stanęła między Harry'm i Lucjuszem. Odgradzając ich od siebie.

\- Dosyć tego! – krzyknęła Bella – Crucio! – machnęła energicznie różdżką w stronę Samary, ta zareagowała błyskawicznie.

\- Cunctati tempore! – krzyknęła i w momencie wszystko zwolniło. Zaklęcie rzucone w jej kierunku poruszało się w ślimaczym tempie. Śmierciożercy, który rozbiegli się z kręgu, aby mieć lepsze pozycje do walki również poruszali się w zwolnionym tempie. Tylko Samara, Harry i jego przyjaciele byli w stanie poruszać się bez przeszkód. Samara odwróciła się w ich kierunku. Wszyscy mieli wypisane na twarzy przerażenie.

\- Samaro ja… - Harry nie dokończył, bo mu gwałtownie przerwała.

\- Nie czas na to. Dumbledore nie zdąży tu dotrzeć przed Voldemortem. Stańcie bliżej siebie za chwilę zaklęcie spowalniające przestanie działać, rzucę na was potężne zaklęcie tarczy. Przypomina ona bańkę mydlaną. Tarcza będzie w stanie wytrzymać nawet mordercze zaklęcia, aż do godziny po mojej śmierci. Nie wolno wam jej opuszczać – gdy zobaczyła, że Harry chce zaprotestować ponownie mu przerwała łapiąc go za przód jego bluzy i przyciągając do siebie powiedziała.

\- Nie będziesz się wtrącał w walkę. To jeszcze nie twój czas. Weź odpowiedzialność za życie twoich przyjaciół i nie opuszczaj bezpiecznej pozycji. – zwróciła się do Hermiony.

– Jesteś rozsądną dziewczyną Hermiono, więc gdyby chciał opuścić barierę spetryfikuj go. Bez względu na to co się tu będzie działo nie wolno wam opuszczać tego miejsca. – Samara uniosła ręce i zaczęła pod nosem wymawiać niezrozumiałe dla nich inkantacje. Cała trójka spojrzała w górę i ujrzała jak w powietrzu zaczyna się tworzyć bariera ochronna, która powoli rozprzestrzeniała się odgradzając ich od pozostałych. Po chwili bariera dotknęła ziemi i Samara otworzyła oczy. W tej samej chwili zaklęcie spowalniające przestało działać i klątwa rzucona przez Bellę ruszyła z całym impetem w jej kierunku. Samara odwróciła się i odbiła ją w bok. Rozgorzała walka. Samara stała na środku broniąc się i atakując. Była niesamowicie szybka. Jej ruchy były precyzyjne, a na twarzy malowało się skupienie. Walczyła w Malfoy'em, Bellą i Crabb'em, pozostali próbowali się przebić przez ochronną tarczę, która ochraniała przyjaciół. Hagrid zajęczał przeraźliwie, lecz nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Do walki z Samarą przyłączało się coraz więcej śmierciożerców. Zdali sobie sprawę, że nie przebiją bariery, którą postawiła, aby ochronić Harry'ego.

Klątwy latały po całej polanie. Krzyki śmierciożerców i jęki Hagrida niosły się po całym lesie. Samara powoli czuła, że słabnie. Musi spróbować odwlec moment w którym musiałaby zrezygnować z różdżki i stanąć do wali z całą swoją mocą. Dobrze wie jak to się dla niej skończy. Musi dać czas Dumbledore'owi na dotarcie. Tarcza wytrzyma tylko godzinę po jej śmierci. Nie ma pewności, że Albus zdąży tu dotrzeć przed czasem. Kolejna jej klątwa ugodziła w Goyle'a, którego odrzuciło dwadzieścia metrów do tyłu. W jego miejsce staną do walki Dołohow. Nie miało to jednak wielkiego znaczenia, ponieważ na polanie pojawił się on. Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać szedł powolnym krokiem w jej kierunku. Śmierciożercy kłaniali się mu gdy przechodził obok i wycofywali się z niemiłym grymasem.

Samara była gotowa dalej walczyć lecz gdy Malfoy, Bella i Dołohow zobaczyli, że ich Pan przybył przerwali walkę i z szyderczym śmiechem wycofali się do pozostałych. Na środku polany stali teraz Lord Voldemort i Samara Dumbledore.


	53. Chapter 53

\- Samara. – Voldemort zwrócił się do niej cicho, lecz na tyle wyraźnie, aby wszyscy go słyszeli - Tyle lat.

\- Zbyt mało, aby zapomnieć. – natychmiast mu odpowiedziała oschłym tonem. Pomimo zmęczenia walką wyprostowała się dumnie i ścisnęła mocniej różdżkę.

\- Próbujesz pomóc Potterowi jednak dla niego los napisał zupełnie inny scenariusz. Jego historia się dziś zakończy.

\- Ta historia nie została napisana do końca Tom. – gdy usłyszał swoje imię syknął ze złości, lecz nie przerwał jej – Nie znamy jeszcze zakończenia, wszystko jest możliwe.

\- Taka naiwna, – na twarzy pojawił się grymas, który miał imitować uśmiech – ale nie można spodziewać się niczego innego skoro wychował cię ten stary głupiec. – śmierciożercy zarechotali paskudnie za jego plecami. – Miłość jest najpotężniejszą magią! – wykrzyknął odwracając się w stronę swoich sług, a oni ponownie wybuchnęli śmiechem. – Bzdura! – krzyknął w złości ponownie patrząc w jej brązowe oczy. – Pokaże ci dziś co zrobię z tą waszą miłością! Zdeptam Pottera jak robaka, i zmuszę cię do patrzenia na to, a na końcu zajmę się tobą.

\- Wychodzisz z błędnego założenia Tom, jeżeli myślisz, że uda ci się mnie tak po prostu zabić. – Samara spojrzała w oczy Harry'ego, który był blady jak nigdy dotąd. Ron i Hermiona przytrzymywali go w obawie, że wyrwie się i przekroczy barierę. Mrugnęła do niego okiem, wyciągnęła różdżkę przed siebie i ją odrzuciła. Voldemort zmrużył swoje oczy i zrobił krok do przodu.

\- Zamierzasz walczyć ze mną bez użycia magii? – zasyczał wściekle.

\- Nie potrzebuję różdżki, aby cię pokonać. – mówiła spokojnie, nie patrzyła na niego, powoli zaczęła podwijać rękawy swojej szaty.

\- Dosyć tego przedstawienia! Walcz jak na czarodzieja przystało! – krzyknął.

Samara wiedziała, że z wszystkiego na świecie Voldemort nie znosi lekceważenia go. Czarny Pan wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie i machnął w jej stronę rzucając klątwę. Las wypełniło czerwone światło, lecz Samara stała na swoim miejscu niewzruszona. Gdy klątwa była blisko wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, tak jakby chciała ją zatrzymać. Zaklęcie rozdwoiło się na dwie części i minęło ją z obu stron. Voldemort cofnął się zaskoczony o kilka kroków do tyłu. Ponowie rzucił zaklęcie – _Inkarserus –_ Samara i tym razem bez większych problemów odbiła je. Na twarzy Voldemorta dostrzec można było wściekłość.

Krzyknął do niej – Walcz! – i machnął różdżką wyczarowując wielką ścianę ognia która pędziła w jej stronę. Samara wyciągnęła przed siebie obie dłonie i zmrużyła oczy. Pędząca ściana ognia zastygła w połowie drogi i utworzyła wirujący lej. Samara machnęła ręką i ogniste tornado ruszyło w stronę Voldemorta, który krzyknął wściekle. Jego własne zaklęcie zwróciło się przeciwko niemu. Natychmiast wyczarował ogromną falę wody która ugasiła wirujące promienie. Tym razem pierwsza zaatakowała Samara. Pochyliła się i dotknęła wskazującym palcem prawej dłoni ziemi, która natychmiast zaczęła pękać. Voldemort musiał odskoczyć, aby nie zostać pochłonięty przez pękającą rozpadlinę. Oboje przerzucali się najrozmaitszymi klątwami. Ich walka toczyła się w zawrotnym tempie i po Samarze było już widać skrajne zmęczenie. Voldemort zauważył to i przyspieszył, rzucał klątwę za klątwą. Samara już się tylko broniła. Czarny Pan wysłał w jej stronę równocześnie dwie klątwy, jedno z nich ugodziło Samarę i odrzuciło ją do tyłu o kilka metrów. Voldemort zaryczał tryumfalnie i powoli ruszył w jej stronę.

\- Sądziłaś, że możesz mierzyć się ze mną głupia! Nie istnieje magia potężniejsza od mojej i za chwilę się o tym przekonasz. – podszedł do niej złapał za gardło i podniósł do góry pokazując jak zdobycz.

Słudzy Czarnego Pana ryknęli z zadowolenia i wystrzeliwali w niebo snopy iskier. Voldemort odrzucił ją w miejsce gdzie stali Harry, Ron i Hermiona. Uderzyła całym ciałem o ziemię, a Czarny Pan rzucił w jej stronę klątwę – Crucio! – Samara wygięła się w łuk i krzyknęła z bólu wijąc się na ziemi. Harry próbował wyrwać się swoim przyjaciołom, lecz ci trzymali go zbyt mocno nie pozwalając mu na jakikolwiek ruch. – Crucio! – ponownie uderzyła ją klątwa, jeszcze silniejsza od poprzedniej.

\- Tak, mój drogi Harry. – zwrócił się do niego cicho – Przyjrzyj się uważnie, bo właśnie umiera za ciebie kolejna osoba. Wyjdź z tej bańki i staw mi czoła. Nie okrywaj się większą hańbą! – okrążał barierę powoli przyglądając się mu. – Crucio! Crucio! – krzyki Samary ponownie rozniosły się po lesie. – Czy naprawdę chcesz nadal się temu bezczynnie przyglądać? – zapytał.

Samara drgnęła i podniosła głowę patrząc wściekle na niego ledwie łapiąc oddech.

– Jeżeli uważasz, że ze mną już skończyłeś to jesteś zwykłym głupcem Tom. – wsparła się na rękach i uklękła próbując złapać równowagę. Voldemort zaśmiał się tak jak jeszcze nigdy.

– Ty? Imitacjo czarodzieja? Miałem nadzieje, że stać cię na więcej. – podszedł do niej i pochylił się nad nią. Wyszczerzył zęby i powiedział – Tyle słyszałem o twojej potężnej magii Samaro, gdzie ona się podziała? – Voldemort wyprostował się i zwrócił do swoich sług – Spójrzcie wszyscy! Tak wygląda potęga miłości! – Śmierciożercy wybuchnęli szyderczym śmiechem.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec. – wyszeptała ledwie słyszalnie i podźwignęła się wykorzystując resztę sił. Voldemort odwrócił się w jej kierunku i wyszczerzył w paskudnym grymasie.

\- Pokaż więc na co cię stać! – zarechotał.

Samara uniosła swoje dłonie wyżej, powoli zaciskała pięści z których wydobyło się światło. Voldemort przestał się uśmiechać i zaczął uważniej się jej przyglądać. W momencie, gdy zacisnęła do końca swoje pięści z jej dłoni wybuchnął płomień, który powoli zaczął obejmować całe jej ciało. Śmierciożercy krzyknęli z przerażenia. Voldemort cofnął się o kilka kroków nie spuszczając jej z oczu.

Płomienie objęły już całkowicie Samarę, która z ogniem tworzyła jedność. Spojrzała na wszystkich i zwróciła się w stronę Czarnego Pana, a jej głos nie brzmiał tak jak zwykle. Wydawał się daleki i przygłuszony jakby z innego świata.

\- Powinniście w tej chwili zacząć uciekać. – skierowała się w ich stronę krocząc powoli. Kilku śmierciożerców przeraziło się i aportowało z lasu. Voldemort krzyknął w ich stronę – Tchórze! - Rozgorzała panika. Im bliżej była Samara tym więcej sług Czarnego Pana uciekało z polany. W pewnej chwili Samara przystanęła i rozłożyła ramiona. Gdy przymknęła oczy z jej ciała uwolniły się ogromne płomienie, które w błyskawicznym tempie skierowały się w stronę wrogów.

Voldemort wiedząc już, że niczego nie wskóra krzyknął wściekle i aportował się z zakazanego lasu z resztką swoich najwierniejszych sług. Gdy wszystko ustało, Samara odwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego, a chwilę potem runęła z całym impetem na ziemię. Harry, Ron i Hermiona krzyknęli. 

*** Ostatnia scena inspirowana filmem Hellboy ;)


	54. Chapter 54

W chwili, w której Samara opadła na ziemię pojawili się Dumbledore, Snape i McGonagall. Wszyscy troje zatrzymali się gwałtownie i rozejrzeli. Snape zareagował jako pierwszy, podszedł do leżącej Samary i przykucną przy niej sprawdzając czy żyje. Profesor McGonagall podeszła do Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony, którzy nadal byli za ochronna tarczą. Dumbledore stanął między nimi.

\- Co z nią? – zapytał i spojrzał w oczy Mistrza eliksirów.

\- Żyje. – powiedział chłodno.

\- Zabierz ją do zamku. Niech Poppy się nią zajmie. – Snape kiwną głową, wziął bezwładną Samarę na ręce i ruszył w stronę zamku.

\- Czy któreś z was mogłoby mi powiedzieć co tu się stało? – Profesor McGonagall spojrzała na nich surowo.

\- Pani profesor… Hagrid. – Hermiona wskazała trzęsącą się ręką w stronę drzewa przy którym był związany gajowy.

\- Hagridzie! Na brodę Merlina! – podbiegła do niego, uwalniając go z więzów. Hagrid wstał z ziemi, a krew zalewała mu twarz, wyglądał okropnie.

\- Pani psor, Panie psorze, to nie wina Harry'ego, - wysapał – Gdyby nie oni już bym nie żył. Zrobili wszystko, aby mi pomóc, proszę ich nie karać. Holipka to wszystko moja wina. Za daleko się wybrałem, bo zauważyłem świrze ślady. Oni celowo mnie tu sprowadzili. Wiedzieli, że mamy na oku las – Hagrid podszedł do Dumbledora, który nadal nic nie mówił. Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji.

– Nie miałem szans psorze, powalili mnie na ziemię i męczyli. Kieł ten tchórz zdołał uciec i pewnie sprowadził ich – wskazał na przyjaciół – aby mi pomogli. – Hagrid zachlipał – To nie ich wina, niech ich psor nie karze.

\- O wszystkim porozmawiamy w zamku. Musicie mi opowiedzieć o wszystkim co się tu zdarzyło. – Hermiona i Ron kiwnęli głowami, Harry natomiast podszedł do dyrektora i zapytał.

\- Co będzie z Samarą? Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałem.

\- W zamku Harry dowiecie się wszystkiego, idziemy. – polecił Dumbledore - Hagridzie, ty również udaj się do skrzydła szpitalnego – powiedział.

\- Nieee panie psorze, sam lepi się sobą zajmę. – powiedział roztrzęsiony Hagrid.

Cała trójka stała właśnie w pustym gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu. Żadne z nich nic nie mówiło, słychać było tylko delikatne popiskiwanie Fawkes'a. Niezręczną ciszę przerwał Ron.

\- Wywalą nas, jak nic nas wywalą. – powiedział nie patrząc na przyjaciół.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie czy nas wywalą Ron. – powiedział Harry z lekkim oburzeniem w głosie – Chcę wiedzieć co z Samarą.

\- Jakim cudem Śmierciożercy znaleźli się tak blisko szkoły? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- To chyba jasne, co nie? Chcieli wywabić mnie z zamku. Użyli do tego Hagrida, bo wiedzieli, że się przyjaźnimy. – Harry podszedł do szafki na której spoczywała tiara przydziału – Po raz kolejny naraziłem swoich przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo.

\- To nie tak Harry! – zaprotestowała natychmiast Hermiona – Każdy z nas jest gotów do walki z Sam-Wiesz-Kim.

\- Niczego nie rozumiesz? – zapytał – Następna możesz być ty, albo Ron, albo Giny! Nie wybaczyłbym sobie nigdy, gdyby któremukolwiek z was coś się stało! - Ron i Hermiona przyglądali mu się smutno, gdy od strony drzwi doszedł ich głos.

\- Więc może, Potter zaczniesz używać mózgu i przestaniesz wykonywać nieodpowiedzialne ruchy. – był to Snape – Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę na jakie niebezpieczeństwo naraziliście siebie i innych? Pewnie nie. – zasyczał – Po co Cudowny Chłopiec, Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko i ty Weasley mielibyście się nad tym zastanawiać? - wyszedł powolnym krokiem z cienia w którym stał, Harry natychmiast podszedł do niego i nie zważając na zniewagę zapytał.

\- Profesorze, co z Samarą? – spojrzał w zimne i obojętne oczy swojego nauczyciela. Snape również przyglądał mu się z góry, przez dłuższą chwile żadne z nich nawet nie mrugnęło. W końcu jednak Snape odpowiedział.

\- Powinna z tego wyjść. – ruszył przed siebie stając obok regału z książkami za biurkiem dyrektora. Harry odetchnął z ulgą i poczuł jak węzeł w gardle się mu rozwiązuje.

\- Dziękuję. – szepnął i stanął przy swoich przyjaciołach.

\- Nie masz za co dziękować, głupcze! – krzyknął – To twoja wina! – Snape patrzył nienawistnie na Harry'ego.

\- Severusie, dosyć. – do gabinetu wszedł Albus Dumbledore, przerywając całe zajście. – Usiądźcie proszę. – powiedział i wyczarował trzy dodatkowe krzesła na których od razu usiedli.

– Wydaje mi się, że mamy sobie do pogadania. – powiedział siadając za biurkiem i uważnie się im przyglądając.

\- Panie profesorze, nie mamy zamiaru się tłumaczyć z tego co się stało. To nasza wina, niezależnie od tego co mówi Hagrid. – powiedział Harry – Wyszliśmy z zamku, aby się z nim spotkać, kiedy doszliśmy do jego chaty zobaczyliśmy, że go nie ma więc stwierdziliśmy, że wrócimy nie czekając na niego. Jednak chwilę później z lasu wybiegł skomlący kieł i wiedzieliśmy, że coś się stało. – Harry westchnął i kontynuował – Wiedzieliśmy, że ani pana profesora, ani Samary i profesor McGonagall nie ma w zamku więc nie wiedzieliśmy do kogo się udać.

\- Byłem jeszcze ja, Potter. – wysyczał Snape – Ale oczywiście nie ufasz mi na tyle, aby przyjść do mnie i prosić o pomoc!

\- Severusie… - przerwał mu stanowczo dyrektor – Mów dalej Harry.

\- Poszliśmy więc do lasu szukać Hagrida, kieł nas prowadził. Na miejscu znaleźliśmy się dość szybko. Zobaczyliśmy go przywiązanego do drzewa. Pomyślałem, że to może centaury tak go urządziły. Wiemy przecież, że nie darzą go już sympatią i zabroniły mu wchodzenia do lasu. – ciągnął dalej – Kiedy podbiegliśmy do niego, aby go uwolnić na polanie pojawili się śmierciożercy… - przerwał i spojrzał w błękitne oczy dyrektora.

\- Mów dalej, chce wiedzieć co się stało. – powtórzył Dumbledore.

\- Okrążyli nas, w momencie kiedy Malfoy wezwał Voldemorta, zjawiła się Samara. Spowolniła czas, dając sobie chwile na postawienie chroniącej nas bariery, by po chwili wdać się w walkę. Wszystko było dobrze do momentu w którym pojawił się on. Pozostali śmierciożercy wycofali się, gdy przybył. Walczyła tylko z nim.

\- Jak walczyła? – zapytał – To bardzo ważne Harry, używała różdżki? – Harry zaprzeczył kręcąc głową.

\- Nie, odrzuciła różdżkę zaraz gdy przybył. – powiedział – Jakie to ma znaczenie? – zapytał. Dumbledore westchnął, zdjął okulary i przetarł oczy ze zmęczenia. Niespodziewanie do rozmowy wtrąciła się Hermiona.

\- Jest magiem, prawda? – zapytała. Dumbledore i Snape spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni.

\- Kim? – zapytał Ron.

\- Magiem. Już od jakiegoś czasu to podejrzewałam i to właśnie tych informacji szukałam w bibliotece. Niestety niczego nie zdołałam odszukać, aby potwierdzić moje przypuszczenia – przerwała i spojrzała na dyrektora pytającym wzrokiem – Jest magiem prawda? – zapytała ponownie podekscytowana. Dumbledore lekko uśmiechnął się i pokiwał twierdząco głową. Zszokowany Snape zapytał.

\- I przez tyle lat nie uważałeś za stosowne mi o tym wspomnieć?

\- Nie do mnie należało wytłumaczenie ci tego Severusie. – odpowiedział spokojnie – Panno Granger, ogromna wiedza jaką posiadasz jest zdumiewająca. – uśmiechnął się w jej stronę, a ona zarumieniła się delikatnie. – Jak do tego doszłaś, jeżeli mogę zapytać?

\- Nie potrzebowała różdżki do czarowania. Wiem oczywiście, że niektórzy czarodzieje są w stanie używać prostych zaklęć bez niej, ale ona jej w ogóle nie potrzebowała, nawet do bardzo skomplikowanych czarów. No i dziś rzuciła na nas zaklęcie tarczy, która wytrzymuje nawet śmiercionośne klątwy, a z tego co pamiętam normalny czarodziej nie jest w stanie wystawić takiej tarczy. Szukałam w bibliotece informacji o magach, ale niczego nie udało mi się odszukać.

\- Zdziwiłbym się gdybyś znalazła, przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego usunąłem wszystkie książki o tej tematyce z biblioteki. Nie potrzebny był jej rozgłos, nie sądziłem jednak, że ktoś będzie w stanie dojść do tego bez książek. Ostatni mag urodził się tak dawno temu, że wszyscy uważają to za uroczą legendę, a nie za fakt.

\- Kim jest mag? - zapytał Ron, Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

\- Mag drogi chłopcze jest to osoba, która posiada zdumiewające umiejętności magiczne. Cztery żywioły wybierają sobie tą osobę jako strażnika. Mag ma za zadanie strzec równowagi między żywiołami. Nie może się angażować w inne konflikty. Nie może używać swojego daru do innych celów niż do tych jej powierzonych. Mag musi być neutralny. Jest po za czarodziejskim prawem. – przerwał i spojrzał na Snape'a – To właśnie dlatego nie wolno było jej angażować się w wojnę z Voldemortem. – Snape zmarszczył czoło, jednak nic nie powiedział.

\- Co się stanie jeżeli włączy się do walki? – zapytał Harry.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego chwilę się mu przyglądając, po chwili odpowiedział.

\- Zostanie uśmiercona przez magię której strzeże. – powiedział powoli. Harry czuł, że ziemia się pod nim zapada, w głowie zaczęło mu wirować i nie był pewien czy zaraz nie straci świadomości. Snape obszedł dyrektora i stanął za uczniami pytając.

\- Więc dlaczego nadal żyje?

\- Sam również chciałbym znać odpowiedź na to pytanie Severusie. – pokiwał głową. – Magia której służy jest dla mnie wielką niewiadomą. Dowiemy się tego, mam nadzieję, kiedy się obudzi, choć mam swoją teorię na ten temat. – dyrektor wstał z miejsca i podszedł do feniksa, zwracając się do nich bardziej niż zwykle poważnym tonem.

\- O tym, co miało miejsce nie wolno wam z nikim rozmawiać. Nie wolno wam nikogo poinformować o tym, że Samara jest magiem. Przysporzy jej to ogromnych problemów. – przerwał na chwilę i zwrócił się do Snape'a – Kiedy ponownie cię wezwie musisz zorientować się czy Voldemort zdał sobie sprawę z tego kim jest Samara. – Snape przytaknął nieznacznie.

\- Co jeżeli już wie? – zapytał Mistrz eliksirów

\- Wolę nie myśleć o konsekwencjach jakie to ze sobą niesie.


	55. Chapter 55

Mijały kolejne dni, a Samara nie obudziła się. Harry praktycznie na każdej możliwej przerwie przychodził sprawdzić, czy jej stan uległ zmianie. Przychodził tak często, że pani Pomfrey, była zła, że zakłóca spokój pacjentów.

Raz, gdy wybrał się do Samary spotkał u niej Snape'a. Siedział na krześle i czytał książkę, co jakiś czas zerkając na nią. Nauczyciel wydawał się przygnębiony i Harry nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że spojrzenia, które kieruje w stronę nieprzytomnej Samary wyrażały więcej niż Harry chciał wiedzieć. Wycofał się speszony zanim go zobaczono. Przyznał w duchu, że było to dość dziwne. Zawsze uważał, że Snape i Samara się nie znoszą. Kiedy wrócił na kolejnej przerwie Snape'a już nie było i nie spotkał go u niej już nigdy więcej.

Nikt nie miał pojęcia dlaczego nadal się nie wybudziła. Harry miał nadzieje, że jest to skutek wycieńczenia organizmu, który musiał znieść więcej niż zwykle. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że Samara zmuszona została do wtrącenia się w walkę, aby ratować jego skórę i teraz poniesie za to konsekwencje. Minął już ósmy dzień od walki w zakazanym lesie, na dobre zapanowała wiosna i wszystko wokół wybuchło zielenią. Uczniowie ubolewali nad tym, że wolno było im pozostawać tylko na dziedzińcu zamku, który obecnie był oblegany ze względu na pogodę.

Dyrektor również martwił się stanem w jakim pozostawała Samara. Codziennie po godzinie 20:00 zjawiał się w skrzydle szpitalnym, aby sprawdzić czy jest jakiś progres. Siadał na krześle obok jej łóżka i czekał w milczeniu. Nie inaczej było i tego wieczoru. Zaraz po godzinie 20:00 wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu i skierował się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Kiedy tam dotarł jak zwykle spotkał Panią Pomfrey, która wydawała leki swoim pacjentom, na jego widok delikatnie się uśmiechnęła i oddaliła się do swojego gabinetu. Jako jedynemu pozwalała przesiadywać tu tak długo jak chce. Dumbledore spojrzał na leżącą Samarę i westchnął. Usiadł na krześle i złapał ją za rękę. Gładził kciukiem wierzch jej dłoni nucąc jakąś melodię. Minęło może 15 minut od momentu kiedy tu przyszedł, zdało mu się, że poruszyła lekko dłonią. Przestał więc nucić i przyjrzał się jej uważniej. Była bardzo blada, a widoczne cienie pod oczami zdradzały jej nienajlepszy stan. Albus odgarnął z jej twarzy kosmyk włosów i w tym momencie Samara się poruszyła. Dumbledore zamarł i powiedział cicho.

\- Samaro? Słyszysz mnie? – powieka Samary drgnęła delikatnie, a z jej ust dało się usłyszeć ciche jęknięcie. Dumbledore poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle i ponownie zapytał.

\- Słyszysz mnie? – wyczekiwał. Usta Samary delikatnie się rozchyliły i nieznacznie otworzyła oczy. Dumbledore odetchnął z ulgą – Nareszcie. – szepnął.

\- Gdzie jestem? – zapytała ledwie słyszalnie.

\- W Hogwarcie, walczyłaś z Voldemortem. – odpowiedział.

Samara szerzej otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego.

\- Walczyłam? – zapytała jakby siebie – Ach, tak teraz pamiętam. – zmarszczyła czoło i przymknęła powieki. – Co było dalej?

\- Uciekli, a ty straciłaś przytomność na ponad tydzień. – powiedział.

\- Tydzień? – otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego zszokowana, pokiwał tylko głową potwierdzając.

\- Wszyscy się martwiliśmy. Harry przychodził tu na każdej przerwie. – Dumbledore wstał i podszedł do okna.

\- Yhmm – mruknęła i po dłuższej chwili milczenia powiedziała – Miałam dziwny sen. Śniło mi się, że Snape niósł mnie na rękach przez błonia. – Dumbledore spojrzał w jej stronę i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- To nie był sen. – zaczął – Kiedy was znaleźliśmy, byłaś nieprzytomna. Severus wziął cię na ręce i zaniósł osobiście do zamku. Zależy mu na tobie. – dodał niepewnie.

\- Albusie...

\- Mógł wyczarować nosze. – dodał pospiesznie.

\- Jestem zmęczona. – wyszeptała.

\- W takim razie dam ci odpocząć. – ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

\- Jestem zmęczona pobytem tutaj. – dodała widząc, że wychodzi. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jej stronę z pytającą miną. – Muszę odejść... chcę odejść – mówiła dalej. - Jego obecność mi ciąży, ból nie mija, rany się nie goją.

\- Może gdybyś powiedziała mu prawdę? – zapytał robiąc krok w jej stronę.

\- Czy wie, że jestem magiem? – zapytała niespodziewanie. Dyrektor potwierdził skinięciem głowy.

– Tyle prawdy musi wystarczyć. – powiedziała cicho odwracając głowę.

\- Dlaczego mu to robisz? – zapytał.

\- Rozmawialiśmy już na ten temat Albusie, nie mam siły tłumaczyć ponownie. Tak jest lepiej, dla niego również. – przymknęła oczy i zakaszlała.

\- Naprawdę tak uważasz? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem – Severus stracił w swoim życiu zbyt wiele, nie odbieraj mu również tego.

\- Nie próbuj wzbudzać we mnie poczucia winy. – powiedziała głośniej – Pamiętasz? – zapytała dźwigając się z trudem wyżej na poduszkach – Jak trzymałam go za rękę w tych wszystkich chwilach jego zwątpienia, jak przeganiałam każdy z jego lęków? Przez ten cały czas próbowałam sobie wmówić, że coś dla niego znaczę… Tak bardzo się starałam utrzymać to wszystko przy życiu. Ostatecznie moje starania nie miały żadnego znaczenia. - umilkła i odwróciła wzrok, by nie mógł dostrzec samotnej łzy spływającej po policzku. – Pokładałam w nim swoją nadzieję, naciskana do granic wytrzymałości. Po tym wszystkim co się później stało, mogłam już tylko odejść.

\- Powinnaś z nim porozmawiać, o tym jak bardzo cię skrzywdził. – powiedział Albus.

\- Uważam, że on doskonale o tym wie. – zapewniła go.

\- A co jeżeli nie wie? – zapytał robiąc krok w jej stronę. Samara spojrzała na niego, nie odpowiedziała od razu.

\- Jeżeli nie wie, to myślę, że nie ma sensu z nim rozmawiać. – umilkła na chwilę by zaraz dodać – Ja wiem, że tobie się wydaje iż cała ta sytuacja między nami to moja wina, ale… - przerwał jej

\- Oczywiście, że tak nie uważam. – powiedział spokojnie – Jednak teraz w twoich rękach leży wasz los. – zamilkł by po chwili dodać – On ma prawo wiedzieć.

\- Może i ma. - przyznała – Jednak ja również mam prawo mu nie mówić. Dajmy już dziś spokój, nie mam na to siły. Każ mnie proszę przenieść do moich kwater. – przymknęła oczy. Dumbledore stał chwilę w miejscu i przyglądał się jej zatroskanym wzrokiem.

\- Dobrze, jeszcze dziś to załatwię. – powiedział i powoli ruszył do gabinetu pani Pomfrey.

Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, że przy uchylonych drzwiach wejściowych do skrzydła szpitalnego stał Severus Snape. Gdy dyrektor ruszył do Poppy, Snape wycofał się i ruszył w kierunku lochów.


	56. Chapter 56

Harry niepewny siebie stanął przed drzwiami do gabinetu nauczycielki obrony przed czarną magią. Sam nie wiedział czego może się spodziewać. Od walki w lesie minęło już ponad dwa tygodnie i za chwile miał się kończyć kwiecień. Oznacza to, że za półtora miesiąca zacznie się kolejna wakacyjna przerwa. Harrego nigdy nie cieszyły zbliżające się wakacje. Teraz będzie jednak inaczej. To będą jego ostatnie wakacje zanim na dobre opuści dom wujostwa. W tym roku osiągnie pełnoletność i będzie już zdany tylko na siebie. Spojrzał na drzwi przed którymi właśnie stał i zdecydował się zapukać. Usłyszał pozwolenie, aby wejść więc pchnął delikatnie drzwi. Wszedł do środka zalanego słońcem gabinetu. Samara jak zwykle siedziała za biurkiem przeglądając jakieś dokumenty, kiedy wszedł spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Bał się, że nie zechce się z nim zobaczyć przez to, że wpędził ją w takie niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Witaj Harry, cieszę się, że cię widzę. – powiedziała dając znać, aby usiadł. – Napijesz się czegoś? – zapytała uprzejmie, Harry grzecznie odmówił. – Jak sprawował się Snape na zastępstwie podczas mojej nieobecności?

\- Dosyć jasno dał mi do zrozumienia, że to wszystko moja wina. – powiedział cicho nie patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Harry, to nie twoja wina. Nie daj sobie wmówić, że jest inaczej. – powiedziała łagodnie.

\- Mogłaś zginąć przez moją nieodpowiedzialność. – rzucił natychmiast.

\- Mogłam. – przyznała – Ale jednak nie zginęłam.

\- Profesor Dumbledore powiedział nam, że jeżeli mag wtrąci się do wojny to zginie. Nie do końca więc rozumiem co się stało. – powiedział.

\- To bardzo proste, choć sama zrozumiałam to dopiero wówczas, gdy się ocknęłam. Profesor Dumbledore prosząc mnie o przyjęcie posady w Hogwarcie zaznaczył, że moim głównym zadaniem będzie nauczanie i zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa uczniom. Przypominał mi to przy każdej możliwej okazji tym samym wyznaczając mi cel. - spojrzała na niego – Bo widzisz Harry, ja tak naprawdę nie wtrąciłam się do wojny.

\- Jak to? – zapytał zdziwiony – Przecież walczyłaś z Voldemortem.

\- Walczyłam, – przyznała – ale nie by wygrać wojnę. – Harry nadal patrzył na nią z miną która jednoznacznie wskazywała na to że nie rozumiał zupełnie nic. – Ja walczyłam, aby ocalić uczniów. – Samara uśmiechnęła się delikatnie widząc, że w końcu do niego dotarło.

\- Co będzie dalej? – zapytał po chwili milczenia.

\- Dalej? – spojrzała na niego – Dalej będziesz ćwiczył oklumencję i obronę przed czarną magią pod okiem profesora Snape'a. Musisz mi obiecać, że się do tego przyłożysz.

\- Dlaczego pod jego okiem? Dlaczego nie z tobą?

Samara przymknęła powieki i westchnęła.

\- Z końcem roku szkolnego odchodzę z Hogwartu. – Nastała dłuższa chwila ciszy, w trakcie której oboje przyglądali się sobie uważnie.

\- Czyli to jednak moja wina. – przerwał ciszę Harry

\- Nie, dlaczego tak myślisz?

\- Odchodzisz… Nie wierzę w to, że na podjęcie takiej decyzji nie miały wpływu wydarzenia z lasu.

\- Wydarzenia z lasu nie mają nic wspólnego z podjętą przeze mnie decyzją. – zaczęła – Harry musisz wiedzieć, że ja w ogóle nie chciałam przyjąć tej posady. Zrobiłam to tylko ze względu na Dumbledora. Nie zamierzałam zostać w Hogwarcie dłużej niż rok. – wstała i podeszła do niego kładąc mu obie dłonie na ramionach – Harry posłuchaj teraz uważnie tego co powiem. Jest bardzo ważne, abyś zaufał profesorowi Snape'owi. Nie należy do przyjemnych, ale chce dla ciebie dobrze. – spojrzała mu w oczy i dodała – Ręczę za to.

Harry pokiwał głową, ale nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Snape nigdy nie dał mu powodu dla, którego mógłby mu zaufać.

\- Dokąd się udasz? – zapytał – Gdzie cię będę mógł znaleźć?

Samara odwróciła się od niego i podeszła do okna przez które wlewało się światło słoneczne.

\- To ja ciebie znajdę Harry. Będę wiedziała, kiedy będziesz mnie potrzebował.

\- Jak? – zapytał, a Samara roześmiała się.

\- Pamiętasz – zaczęła ciągle jeszcze chichocząc - jak będąc na drugim roku uciekałeś z zakazanego lasu razem z Ronem przed pająkami?

\- Raczej nie da się tego zapomnieć. – powiedział ze skwaszoną miną.

\- Jak myślisz kto sprawił, że stary Ford Anglia pojawił się w odpowiednim miejscu we właściwym czasie? – zapytała zerkając na niego z ukosa uśmiechając się promiennie.

Harry otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, by po chwili się roześmiać. Samara mówiła dalej.

\- Mówiłam ci przecież, że odkąd przekroczyłeś progi Hogwartu miałam cię na oku. Będę wiedziała, kiedy będę potrzebna. Hedwiga również mnie znajdzie. – mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo okiem.

\- Pójdę już. – wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi nie oglądając się za siebie. Czuł, że dużo się zmieni wraz z odejściem Samary. Nie wiedział tylko czy jest na to przygotowany.


	57. Chapter 57

Ostatnie tygodnie roku szkolnego minęły niepostrzeżenie. Już jutro uczniowie mieli udać się do swoich domów na letni wypoczynek. Samara siedziała w swoim gabinecie przyglądając się swoim bagażom, które za chwile miała odesłać do swojego domu w Londynie. Przez uchylone okno dało się słyszeć ciche cykanie świerszczy, a lekki ciepły wietrzyk niósł ze sobą zapach trawy. Przymknęła oczy i odchyliła się głębiej w fotelu. Było dobrze. Wracała do domu, wszystko będzie znowu jak dawniej. Nie będzie zmuszania do brania udziału w gierkach. Nie będzie musiała codziennie przybierać maski obojętności. Wszystko będzie jak dawniej – powtarzała sobie. O dziwo ta myśl nie sprawiała jej tyle radości, ile mogłaby się spodziewać. Ciągle brakowało jej jednego kawałka układanki. Natychmiast przypomniała sobie wczorajszą rozmowę z Albusem.

\- _Uciekasz. – powiedział._

 __ _\- Nie uciekam. – odpowiedziała już nie na żarty zdenerwowana – Sprawiam, że wszystko będzie znowu takie, jak być powinno._

 __ _\- Znam cię zbyt dobrze. – powiedział i usiadł na kanapie przed kominkiem. – Przez te trzy lata widziałem jak cierpisz. Jak możesz sądzić, że będzie tak jak być powinno?_

 __ _\- Podjęłam już decyzję… - powiedziała nie patrząc na niego. – Wiesz dobrze, że w tej jednej jedynej kwestii nie przekonasz mnie, więc może zakończmy tą rozmowę zanim powiemy sobie coś, czego będziemy żałować. – westchnęła i usiadła obok niego. Ponownie odezwała się po chwili, już spokojniej – Zrozum, to jest coś z czym muszę sobie sama poradzić, a pobyt tutaj mi nie pomaga._

 __ _\- Pobyt tutaj, czy to, że on jest tak blisko? – zapytał uważnie się jej przyglądając._

 __ _Przymknęła oczy modląc się o cierpliwość i opanowanie. Faktycznie znał ją zbyt dobrze, doskonale wiedział w jaki czuły punkt uderzyć, aby sprowokować ją do wyznań._

 __ _\- Jakie ma to znaczenie?_

 __ _\- Boisz się, że się dowie. – spojrzał na nią z nad okularów – Wydarzenia z lasu odkryły przed nim jeden z twoich sekretów, boisz się, że takich sytuacji będzie więcej._

 __ _\- Albusie… - wstała nerwowo zaciskając pięści, otworzyła usta jednak nie dał jej dokończyć._

 __ _\- To jasne, że go kochasz, ale jesteś zbyt uparta, aby to przyznać. Czasami się zastanawiam po kim to masz. – zerknął na nią z lekkim uśmiechem. Spojrzała na niego piorunując go wzrokiem._

 __ _\- Bardzo zabawne. – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby._

 __ _\- Powiem ci coś i to będzie już wszystko na dziś. Teraz wydaje ci się, że to jedyne wyjście z sytuacji. Po powrocie do domu stwierdzisz nawet, że podjęłaś słuszną decyzję. Jednak to uczucie będzie złudne. Po jakimś czasie ponownie wróci wszystko z czym się zmagasz. – Wstał podszedł do niej i powiedział – Może to jest ten czas, aby zmierzyć się ze strachem?- ujął jej dłoń i pocałował w policzek. – Bez względu na wszystko, dziękuję za ten rok. Byłaś świetnym nauczycielem. – Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając ja z mętlikiem w głowie._

 __Otworzyła oczy i sięgnęła po kubek z herbatą. Była zimna. Ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie najbardziej nie znosiła zimnej herbaty. Objęła go obiema dłońmi i przymknęła oczy. Chwilę po tym znad kubka unosiła się gorąca para. Otworzyła oczy i nieznacznie się uśmiechnęła. W takich chwilach lubiła swój dar. Ponownie wzięła kubek do ręki i gdy już miała upić łyk, usłyszała pukanie. Odłożyła napój obdarzając go tęsknym spojrzeniem i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Otworzyła je i zamarła w bezruchu.


	58. Chapter 58

Stała tak dłuższą chwilę wpatrując się w przybysza z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Gość przemówił swoim zwykłym chłodnym głosem.

\- Nie spodziewałem się zrobić na tobie takiego wrażenia. – zakpił Snape. – Czy mogę wejść? – zapytał, a Samara nadal nic nie mówiąc odsunęła się, aby go wpuścić do środka. Snape wszedł do pokoju i podszedł do biurka. Jego wzrok skierował się w stronę wiszącego na ścianie zdjęcia Lily i Samary z lat szkolnych.

\- To zdjęcie zrobiłem wam ja. – powiedział nieoczekiwanie. Samara delikatnie zamknęła za nim drzwi, lecz nadal nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

\- Pamiętam. – powiedziała cicho. Snape nadal wpatrywał się z pewną nostalgią w dwie machające do niego dziewczynki, lecz po chwili odwrócił wzrok.

\- Jeszcze ci nie podziękowałam. – powiedziała Samara.

\- Za co? – zapytał.

\- Za przyniesienie mnie tamtej nocy do zamku. – podeszła bliżej – Dumbledore mi powiedział. – Snape wzruszył ramionami jakby nie było to coś istotnego.

\- Nie oczekuję podziękowań.

\- Mimo to dziękuję. – skinął lekko głową, lecz nadal na nią nie spojrzał. Nastała chwila niezręcznej ciszy, którą przerwała Samara.

\- Przychodzisz w jakiejś konkretnej sprawie? – zapytała, ale tak naprawdę nie chciała słyszeć odpowiedzi.

\- Wydaje mi się… - zaczął – Nie, to złe sformułowanie. – poprawił się i zwrócił ku niej swoje czarne oczy. – Mam pewność, że jest coś, co przede mną ukrywasz. – Samara drgnęła nieznacznie. Wychwycił to natychmiast. Lata spędzone na szpiegowaniu nauczyły go, aby zwracać uwagę na najdrobniejsze gesty. – Ukrywasz coś, – mówił dalej bardzo powoli – co ma znaczenie również dla mnie. Chcę wiedzieć co to jest.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. – powiedziała oschle, cofnęła się w stronę drzwi i otworzyła je. – A teraz jeżeli to wszystko, to będę wdzięczna, gdy zostawisz mnie samą. Mam jeszcze sporo pracy zanim opuszczę Hogwart. – Snape nie ruszył się ani o centymetr z miejsca w którym stał.

\- Nie wyjdę stąd, dopóki nie dostanę odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

\- Wydaje mi się, że już na nie odpowiedziałam. - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nadal trzymała dłoń na klamce dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie odpuści.

\- W tą noc, gdy się ocknęłaś w skrzydle szpitalnym usłyszałem przez przypadek twoją rozmowę z dyrektorem. – powiedział.

Nastała cisza, którą przerwało gwałtowne zatrzaśnięcie drzwi przez Samarę.

\- Nie wątpię, że przez przypadek. – odpowiedziała zgryźliwie - Czy już ci nie mówiłam, że podsłuchiwanie jest w złym guście? – zapytała.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu! – warknął – Rozmawialiście o mnie, chcę wiedzieć dlaczego!

\- Skoro tam byłeś i słyszałeś to ja nie mam nic więcej do dodania! – krzyknęła robiąc kilka kroków w jego stronę.

\- Dlaczego ty wszystko musisz tak komplikować? – zapytał również podchodząc bliżej. Teraz oboje stali tak blisko siebie, że gdyby byli równego wzrostu to stykaliby się nosami.

\- Ja komplikuję? – zaśmiała się kpiąco i złapała w garść przód jego szaty zmuszając go do pochylenia się na tyle, aby ich twarze były na tym samym poziomie. Patrząc mu głęboko w oczy wysyczała.

\- W tą noc, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że wszystko skończone straciłeś jakiekolwiek prawo do przepytywania mnie z mojego życia.

Jestem zmęczona, chcę o tym wszystkim zapomnieć i o tobie też! Chcę żebyś zniknął i żeby nie było cię w moim życiu! – puściła jego szatę w taki sposób jakby pozbywała się obślizgłej i obrzydliwej rzeczy.

Snape zmrużył nieprzyjemnie oczy i odsunął się od niej. Było dla niego jasne, że nawet na torturach Samara niczego by nie powiedziała. Prowokować jej nie chce. Obszedł ją i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Odprowadziła go wzrokiem, aby upewnić się, że wyjdzie. Zanim to zrobił powiedział jeszcze.

\- Może ja również bym wolał, żeby cię nie było. – ton jego głosu ponownie nie zdradzał żadnych emocji. Był zimny i obojętny.

\- Wyjdź. – odpowiedziała mu równie chłodno, ostatecznie kończąc rozmowę.

To było ostatnie słowo, które wypowiedziała w jego stronę tego lata. Wkrótce po tej rozmowie opuściła Hogwart nie oglądając się za siebie.


	59. Chapter 59

Zawsze miała niespokojny sen. Ze snu potrafiło ją zbudzić trzepotanie skrzydeł motyla. Tej nocy ponownie przewracała się z boku na bok nie mogąc ponownie zasnąć. Powoli dochodziła trzecia i straciła wszelką nadzieję, że uda się jej jeszcze skraść trochę snu. Spojrzała w okno. Padał śnieg. Pewnie to ją zbudziło. W takiej ciszy doskonale słyszała szum padającego puchu. Śnieg oświetlany światłem ulicznych latarni wyglądał magicznie. Wstała i podeszła, aby się przyjrzeć, lecz zza uchylonych drzwi sypialni dojrzała bladoniebieskie światło sączące się przez szczelinę. Zdziwiona podeszła do drzwi i pchnęła je, aby sprawdzić co to takiego. Zeszła powoli po schodach i zobaczyła w swoim salonie patronusa o postaci feniksa, który natychmiast gdy ją zobaczył przemówił głosem Albusa Dumbledore 'a.

\- Bezzwłocznie przybądź do mojego gabinetu. – po tych słowach feniks rozpłynął się w powietrzu pozostawiając ją w ciemności. Machnęła prawą ręką w kierunku lamp, które natychmiast się zapaliły oświetlając korytarz, schody i salon. Nie miała wiadomości od Albusa od dwóch miesięcy. Mieli się dopiero zobaczyć w święta. Nagłe wezwanie do Hogwartu oznacza jedno – kłopoty. Pobiegła do swojej sypialni zmieniając pospiesznie ubranie. Wybiegając z pokoju zabrała z nocnej szafki różdżkę. Zbiegła na dół. Obudziła swoją skrzatkę mówiąc jej, że musi pilnie udać się do szkoły i aby ta wszystkiego dopilnowała i nikogo nie wpuszczała do domu. Skrzatka kiwała tylko głową na znak, że wykona zadanie najlepiej jak potrafi. Gdy upewniła się, że wszystko zabezpieczyła aportowała się na skraj szkolnych błoni. Ruszyła szybkim krokiem w kierunku zamku. Dyrektor nie spał, okna gabinetu były oświetlone. Nie wiedziała po co została wezwana. Przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz i przyspieszyła. Weszła do zamku niezauważona. O tej porze nie spotka się tu nawet duchów. Dotarła przed kamienną chimerę, wypowiedziała hasło i weszła do jasno oświetlonego gabinetu. Jej oczom ukazała się dziwna scena. Profesor McGonagall i Dumbledore stali nad Harry'm, który wyglądał jakby dopiero co zwymiotował. Był zlany potem i trząsł się jakby przemarzł do kości.

\- Harry! – powiedziała i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jej stronę. Dumbledore odetchnął na jej widok i podszedł do niej mówiąc.

\- Dobrze, że już jesteś. Jest pewna sprawa… - przerwała mu gestem dłoni i ruszyła w stronę Harry'ego uważnie mu się przyglądając.

\- Harry, dlaczego go wpuściłeś? – zapytała. Dobrze wiedziała, że jego stan wskazywał na to iż Czarny Pan wtargnął do jego umysłu. Harry jednak nie odpowiedział, spojrzał tylko na nią, lecz Samara odwróciła się w stronę Dumbledore 'a i zapytała niespodziewanie.

\- Kto?

\- Severus. – powiedział nie od razu. Samara cofnęła się o kilka kroków i zakryła uta dłonią.

– Mundungus był zdrajcą. – mówił dalej powoli - Voldemort przełamał zaklęcie. Dowiedział się wszystkiego. Właśnie go torturuje. To zobaczył Harry. - Samara podniosła na niego wzrok – Po to cię wezwałem. Nie mamy wiele czasu. Masz szansę go ocalić jeśli… - nie dokończył, bo weszła mu nagle w słowo.

\- O czym ty mówisz?! Chyba nie sądzisz, że pójdę tam po niego? Dobrze wiesz czym to się skończy! – krzyknęła.

\- Jeżeli zrobisz to z innych pobudek niż opowiedzenie się w wojnie po jednej ze stron to powinno się udać. Wystarczy, że przestaniesz się oszukiwać. – Dumbledore podszedł do niej, lecz ta natychmiast zwiększyła dystans między nimi i zaczęła nerwowo krążyć po gabinecie. Przystanęła przy kominku i zapytała.

\- Nie sądzisz, że ingerencja w cudze przeznaczenie może skończyć się źle?

\- Uważasz, że przeznaczeniem Severusa jest zginąć w ciężkich mękach z rąk Voldemorta? – odpowiedział jej pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Znał ryzyko, zgodził się je podjąć nie zważając na ewentualne konsekwencje. – Samara ponownie zaczęła chodzić po gabinecie, uparcie unikając wzroku dyrektora.

\- Czy to musi oznaczać, że mamy tak po prostu pozwolić mu zginąć? – Dumbledore nie dawał za wygraną. - Choćbyś wystawiła sto argumentów przeciw dobrze wiesz, że ja wystawię JEDEN, który obali wszystkie. – Samara przystanęła gwałtownie i przymknęła oczy. – Kim jesteś Samaro, że się sędzią i katem kreujesz? – Dumbledore mówił dalej – Kim jesteś, aby odbierać szansę… - nie zdołał dokończyć.

\- ZAMILCZ! – Samara oddychała ciężko, a jej zaciśnięte pięści zdradzały, że z wielkim trudem panuje nad sobą. – NIE WAŻ SIĘ MÓWIĆ JUŻ NIC WIĘCEJ! – krzyczała.

Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie. Samara z zaciętością, a Dumbledore ze spokojem. Obserwujący tą dziwną scenę Harry miał wrażenie, że powietrze między nimi zaczęło drgać. Był niemal prawie pewien, że rozmawiają ze sobą bez użycia słów. Po jakimś czasie Samara spuściła głowę i przymknęła oczy. Ten moment wykorzystał Harry.

\- Powiedziałaś… powiedziałaś, że powierzyłabyś swoje życie w jego ręce, że mu ufasz. Dlaczego chcesz jego śmierci? – zapytał ledwie słyszalnie. Samara spojrzała na niego zdziwiona i podeszła bardzo powoli do miejsca w którym siedział.

\- Wydawało mi się Harry, że nienawidzisz Snape'a, dlaczego więc tak nagle zaczęło ci zależeć? – zapytała.

\- To nie tak. – powiedział zmieszany – Gdybyś tylko widziała co on mu robi… - Harry wstał z trudem, spojrzał jej w oczy i powiedział – Gdybyś widziała nie wahałabyś się ani chwili. Gdybym mógł sam bym poszedł go ratować. On to robił, aby mnie ocalić, teraz to wiem. – Samara odwróciła się i podeszła do okna. Przetarła dłonią zmęczone oczy. Harry ponownie się odezwał, lecz teraz z o wiele większą pewnością w głosie.

\- Gdy ty leżałaś nieprzytomna siedział przy twoim łóżku! – Samara drgnęła i odwróciła się w jego stronę – Widziałem jak na ciebie patrzył! Musiałbym być naprawdę ślepy, aby nie widzieć, że on cię kocha. Dlaczego nie chcesz mu pomóc? – Oczy Samary były szeroko otwarte. Usta poruszyły się tak, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć. Ponownie odezwał się Dumbledore.

\- Samaro, znam cię od urodzenia i wiem, że nigdy nie wybaczysz sobie tego, że pozwoliłaś mu zginąć.

Przymknęła oczy dając sobie chwilę na ochłonięcie. Gdy otworzyła je ponownie wiedziała co musi zrobić. Podeszła do Harry'ego pewnym krokiem.

\- Pokaż mi. - powiedziała.

\- Co? – zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Pokaż mi to, co pokazał ci Voldemort. Muszę to zobaczyć, aby wszystko się udało.

\- Harry, rób co ci każe. – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore.

\- Dobrze. – Harry odpuścił i poddał się jej woli. Samara cofnęła się o krok i zrobiła ledwie widoczny ruch ręką szepcząc przy tym zaklęcie: _Legilimens_.

Była we dworze Malfoy'ów. W wielkim salonie znajdowali się wszyscy najwierniejsi Śmierciożercy. Podeszła bliżej przełamując krąg. Na samym środku stał Voldemort wyszczerzając swoje paskudne zęby. U jego stóp leżał zmasakrowany Snape. Podłoga była cała we krwi. Twarz zapuchnięta i posiniaczona. Szaty miał rozdarte na tyle, że doskonale widziała odsłonięte żebra. Miał je połamane. Podobnie jak ręce. Jednak oddychał, tego była pewna. To jej wystarczyło. Ponownie była w gabinecie dyrektora. Harry opadł bez sił na fotel. Profesor McGonagall podbiegła do niego dając mu szklankę wody. Samara podeszła do Albusa i powiedziała cicho.

\- Niech ktoś czeka na nas na błoniach. Jeżeli nie wrócę w ciągu godziny, to wszystko stracone. Nie opuszczaj gabinetu. W razie mojej śmierci będziesz tu niezbędny. – mówiła to wszystko na jednym tchu. Dumbledore przyglądał się jej uważnie i tylko przytaknął.

Nie patrząc za siebie wyszła pospiesznie z gabinetu.


	60. Chapter 60

Było zimno, a śnieg padał coraz mocniej budując zaspy na poboczach dróg. Stojąc przed wejściem do dworu Lucjusza wiedziała, że jak otworzy drzwi nie będzie już odwrotu. Musi robić wszystko tak, aby nie wywiązała się walka. Ze wspomnień Harry'ego wywnioskowała, że Snape'owi nie zostało zbyt wiele czasu. Walka wszystko przedłuży, no i oczywiście martwa mu nie pomoże. Nie czekała już ani chwili, zgrabnym ruchem dłoni otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. Zdziwiła się, nikt nie pilnował wejścia. Po chwili jednak doszła do wniosku, że każdy chciał zobaczyć niecodzienne widowisko, jakim było znęcanie się nad Snape'em. Ruszyła więc w kierunku salonu w którym wszyscy obecnie się znajdowali. Drzwi do pomieszczenia były zamknięte. Przez szpary u dołu wydobywało się światło i słychać było śmiechy zgromadzonych. Przystanęła i nasłuchiwała. Z każdym rzuconym zaklęciem przez Voldemorta podnosiły się głośne wiwaty. Nie słyszała wśród nich krzyków Snape'a, co zaniepokoiło ją. Wszystko jednak nagle ucichło, bo przemówił Czarny Pan.

\- Severusie – wysyczał – nadchodzi godzina twojej śmierci. Nie błagałeś o litość, jesteś bardzo dzielny. Dumbledore nagrodziłby z pewnością takie męstwo! – ponownie wybuchły śmiechy. – W nagrodę za dostarczenie nam rozrywki na całą noc pozwolę ci zginąć jeszcze przed świtem. – Voldemort zniżył się do twarzy Snape'a i wysyczał – Zginiesz jeszcze dziś.

 _To jest ten czas, powiedziała sobie w myślach i pchnęła drzwi z całej siły robiąc ogromny hałas._

\- Będziesz musiał przełożyć swoje plany Tom! – powiedziała głośno. Wszyscy zerwali się i wyciągnęli różdżki kierując je w jej stronę. Bella nie czekając na nic natychmiast rzuciła w jej stronę klątwę, którą Samara bez większego problemu odbiła. Voldemort krzyknął.

\- NIE! Opuśćcie różdżki!

\- Dobra decyzja – przyznała Samara i ruszyła powoli w jego stronę. Śmierciożercy posłusznie wykonani polecenie i rozstąpili się by mogła przejść. – Radzę mnie nie prowokować. – dodała.

Voldemort wyprostował się, wzmocnił uścisk na swojej różdżce i powiedział.

\- Chyba nie przyszłaś tu dziś Samaro, aby uratować tego zdrajcę? Jego los jest już w moich rękach.

\- Och… to się jeszcze okaże. – powiedziała lekceważąco.

\- Zginiesz jeśli się wtrącisz. Mag nie może mieszać się w wojny! – krzyknął.

Samara obeszła go i powiedziała.

\- Gdybym wtrąciła się do wojny, to oni – tu wskazała różdżką na zgromadzonych – byliby już martwi. - Przystanęła naprzeciwko niego. Pomiędzy nimi leżał nieprzytomny Mistrz Eliksirów. Samara zerknęła na niego, aby upewnić się, że nadal oddycha. Żył, ale ledwo. Miał zbyt wiele obrażeń. Jeżeli go nie wyciągnie w ciągu kilku minut może być za późno.

\- Ty również byłabyś martwa. – wysyczał jadowicie.

\- Jest to cena, którą jestem gotowa zapłacić w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. – Voldemort zwęził oczy i powiedział.

\- Głupia! Dumbledore poświęcił ciebie, aby ratować swojego usłużnego psa! Właśnie tyle dla niego znaczysz! Pomagając mu zginiesz i… – przerwał nagle mrużąc oczy jakby właśnie coś sobie uświadomił. Spojrzał na leżącego u jego stóp Snape'a, potem na nią i wyszczerzył zęby w grymasie, który najwyraźniej miał imitować uśmiech. Zwrócił się do niej ponownie.

– Chyba, że jesteś tu z innych powodów niż wojna. – powoli obszedł Snape'a i stanął tuż za jej plecami lekko pochylając się w jej stronę wysyczał wprost do jej ucha

\- Jesteś tu z powodu miłości Samaro! – Wśród zgromadzonych rozeszły się podniecone szepty, kilka osób na czele z Bellą zaśmiało się okropnie. Samara stała niewzruszona, ciągle czując na swoim karku zimny oddech Voldemorta delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. Spojrzała na Severusa. Wydawało się jej, że lekko poruszył prawą dłonią. Nadal mu się przyglądając powiedziała, a wszystkie śmiechy ucichły.

\- Miłość do Severusa to zbyt mało, abym tu dziś przyszła. – odwróciła się w stronę Voldemorta tak, że stali teraz oko w oko. Uśmiech natychmiast spełzł mu z wężowatej twarzy.

– Nie powstrzymasz mnie Tom. – mówiła dalej spokojnym tonem. – Zabieram go ze sobą, a jeżeli któryś z twoich sług, lub nawet ty sam, będziesz próbował mnie powstrzymać, rozpętam tu piekło jakiego sobie nawet nie wyobrażacie. - Spojrzała na wszystkich zgormadzonych i powiedziała głośniej.

– Nie zostanie tu kamień na kamieniu, jeżeli ktokolwiek śmie skierować w moja stronę różdżkę. – Ponownie zwróciła się do Voldemorta.

\- Więc jak będzie? – przechyliła lekko głowę przypatrując mu się z udawanym zaciekawieniem. Wiedziała, że czas ucieka. Liczy się każda sekunda, a trzeba go jeszcze dostarczyć do Hogwartu.

– Wasze życie w zamian za Snape'a. – odezwała się ponownie. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Czarny Pan nie ma wyjścia. Mimo iż był znany z okrucieństwa i nieprzewidywalności swoich działań nie zaryzykuje utraty tylu użytecznych zwolenników. Snape był ujmą dla niego. Uważał go za swojego najwierniejszego sługę, popełnił błąd i nie zauważył, że ten grał dla innej drużyny. Sprawą honorową było go ukarać i to możliwie najboleśniej, jednak nie sądziła, że Czarny Pan zaryzykuje kolejny pojedynek z nią. Teraz kiedy wiedział z kim musiałby się mierzyć była pewna, że uda się jej wyciągnąć stąd Severusa żywego. Voldemort ponownie przemówił.

\- Nawet jeżeli nie zginie tej nocy w wyniku odniesionych ran, zginie następnym razem, gdy nasze drogi się zejdą. – uśmiechnął się paskudnie i dodał – Chwili tej będę wyczekiwał. Zabierz go. – Czarny Pan odwrócił się od niej i skierował się w stronę fotela w którym zwykł siadać. Z tłumu dało się usłyszeć krzyk oburzenia Bellatrix.

\- Panie mój! Jak możesz puścić wolno tego zdrajcę!

\- Milcz! – Krzyknął, a Bella skuliła się ze strachu. – Jeśli ktokolwiek będzie próbował ją zatrzymać, zginie jeżeli nie z jej ręki to z mojej!

Samara wiedziała, że wygrała. Teraz liczy się to, aby jak najszybciej dostać się do Hogwartu. Wyczarowała magiczne nosze i przeniosła na nie Snape'a. Ruszyła w kierunku drzwi powoli, bacznie obserwując wszystkich. Nikt nie ośmielił się sprzeciwić Czarnemu Panu. Gdy wyszła z dworku chwyciła za zwisającą bezwładnie dłoń Severusa i aportowała ich na zamkowe błonia. Czekał tam na nich Hagrid. Wziął on nieprzytomnego Snape'a na ręce i puścił się biegiem do zamku. Samara stała tam jeszcze chwilę i również ruszyła w tą stronę. Nadal żyła…


	61. Chapter 61

Lochy nie były przyjemnym miejscem, zwłaszcza zimą, ale z jakiegoś powodu lubiła je. Dawały jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Lochy przecież nie powinny się nikomu tak kojarzyć. Minął tydzień, a Snape przez ten czas ocknął się tylko raz na dosłownie kilka sekund, akurat wtedy, gdy pochylała się nad nim ocierając pot z jego czoła. Ich oczy spotkały się, a z jego ust dało się usłyszeć wątłe – Wróciłaś. Chwile po tym ponownie stracił przytomność. Samara jednak była pewna, że był zbyt słaby, aby móc to pamiętać. Po tym jak dostali się do zamku spędziła nad nim dwa dni szepcząc wszelkiego rodzaju zaklęcia lecznicze. Gdy skończyła sama zasnęła wyczerpana w fotelu przy jego łóżku i przespała dobrych kilka godzin. Stała teraz przy regale z książkami, które pieczołowicie gromadził przez te wszystkie lata. Sunęła palcem po zakurzonych i podniszczonych księgach i zalała ją fala wspomnień. Pamięta jak pierwszy raz odważyła się zapytać go czy nie pożyczyłby jej książki, którą wiedziała, że ma, a której ona nigdzie nie mogła dostać. Zdziwiła się, że bez żadnego mruknięcia pozwolił jej pojawić się wieczorem w jego gabinecie.

Gdy się tam zjawiła było daleko po 22:00. Zapukała nieśmiało i niepewnie. Otworzył jej po krótkiej chwili, a to co zobaczyła było dla niej tak nieprawdopodobne jak Wielkanoc w grudniu. Snape stał przed nią w luźnej białej koszuli i czarnych dobrze skrojonych spodniach. Od tylu lat była przyzwyczajona do jego standardowego wizerunku surowego nauczyciela w nieśmiertelnej czerni, że przez chwile myślała, że zapukała nie do tych drzwi.

\- Zamierzasz długo tu sterczeć? – przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości.

Weszła do gabinetu lekko zmieszana. W kominku palił się wesoło ogień, a na jego biurku leżała pokaźna sterta prac domowych i książka, o którą prosiła „Alchemia i eliksiry". Wydanie tak rzadkie, że prędzej mugol zobaczy jednorożca, niż przeciętny czarodziej tą książkę. Nawet Dumbledore nie ma jej w swoim księgozbiorze. Na widok tomu poczuła znane uczucie ekscytacji. Lubiła to uczucie, gdy brała do ręki starą książkę i starała się wychwycić jej subtelny zapach. Tak… książki dla niej pachniały i to każda inaczej. Pachniały w taki sposób, że czuła się jakby nie dotykała ziemi… Uwielbiała pierwszy kontakt z książkami, szczególnie z takimi, o których większość nie miała zielonego pojęcia. Podeszła do biurka powoli, celebrując moment w którym weźmie ją pierwszy raz do ręki i gdy już chciała wziąć ją zawahała się i przypomniała sobie w czyim gabinecie się znajduje i kto jest właścicielem tej książki. Odwróciła się w jego kierunku. Stał oparty o jeden z regałów i nie spuszczał jej z oka.

\- Byłem ciekaw, kiedy sobie o mnie przypomnisz. – zakpił i ruszył w stronę biurka, by usiąść w fotelu i zająć się pracami domowymi.

\- Czy mogę? – zapytała lekko speszona.

Nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego wzruszył beznamiętnie ramionami. Samara uznała to za zgodę i wzięła do ręki upragnioną książkę. Była ciężka. Okładka oprawiona w bawolą skórę ze złotymi okuciami na brzegach. Była niebywale cenna i po raz kolejny zdziwiła się, że Snape bez żadnych warunków pozwoli jej pożyczyć sobie ją na dwa dni.

\- Jestem ciekawa Severusie jak wszedłeś w posiadanie tej książki? – zapytała nie mogąc opanować swojej ciekawości. Pamięta jak sama osobiście przeczesała wszystkie biblioteki, księgarnie i prywatne zbiory w poszukiwaniu tego wydania. Dopiero Albus uświadomił jej, że książka jest bliżej niż mogła się tego spodziewać. Spojrzał na nią z niecierpliwym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Czy to takie ważne? – odpowiedział i wyłowił jej spojrzenie, które jasno wyrażało, że Samara nie odpuści. Westchnął, ponownie zajął się sprawdzaniem pracy domowej ucznia i odpowiedział. – Bycie poplecznikiem Czarnego Pana ma jednak jakieś dobre strony. – zadrwił, a Samarze zrobiło się głupio.

\- Przepraszam. – spuściła wzrok, nie odpowiedział jej. – Pójdę już, nie będę ci przeszkadzać. – skierowała się w stronę wyjścia, gdy usłyszała szczęk ryglowania drzwi.

\- Chyba nie sądziłaś, że pozwolę ci wyjść z tą książką? Na całym świecie są jej tylko trzy egzemplarze. – Samara odwróciła się zdziwiona i zobaczyła, jak bawi się różdżką całkowicie z siebie zadowolony.

\- Jak to? To gdzie mam ją przeczytać? Tutaj? – zapytała piskliwie nie wierząc własnym uszom.

\- Owszem. – wskazał jej dłonią fotel naprzeciwko niego. Wstał i podszedł do stolika na którym stał dzbanek i dwie filiżanki.

\- Masz ochotę na herbatę?- zapytał, a Samara mogła przysiąc, że w kącikach jego ust pojawił się cień zadziornego uśmiechu.

Wciąż oszołomiona usiadła we wskazanym fotelu i przytaknęła.

\- Wiesz, że nie zdołam przeczytać jej w jeden wieczór? – zapytała upewniając się, że wie o konsekwencji swojego czynu.

\- Jestem tego świadomy. – odpowiedział nalewając jej herbaty. Samara wciąż miała wrażenie, że słyszy rozbawienie w jego głosie.

Chwile po tym postawił przed nią parujący napar i sam ponownie zatopił się w swojej pracy. Przez dłuższy czas przyglądała się mu zdziwiona, lecz doszła do wniosku, że „lepszy rydz niż nic" i sama również zajęła się lekturą.

Po jakimś czasie ich spotkania stały się tak naturalne, że nawet nie zdziwiła się kiedy pocałował ją po raz pierwszy. Sama też nie wiedziała w którym momencie uświadomiła sobie, że stanowczy i zimny Mistrz Eliksirów jest tym, przy którym chciała spędzić resztę swoich dni. Snape wpuścił ją do swojego świata. Był nieufny nawet wobec sprzymierzeńców, więc starała się nie nadużywać zaufania, którym ją obdarzył. Każdy wieczór z nim spędzony pamięta doskonale, a w szczególności ten ostatni. Skrzywdził ją i miała prawo teraz odmówić zajmowania się nim, jednak sama nie wiedziała dlaczego do tej pory nie opuściła Hogwartu. Spełniła swoją role. Sprowadziła go bezpiecznie do szkoły i wyleczyła rany. Na jego ciele odznaczały się teraz wyraźne blizny, które już na zawsze będą mu przypominały tamtą noc. Spojrzała na niego ponownie, spał oddychając miarowo. Nie wiedziała ile jeszcze upłynie czasu zanim się ocknie, jednak gdzieś w sobie wiedziała, że nie odejdzie póki nie spojrzy w jego czarne oczy i nie upewni się, że przeżyje. Podeszła do stolika na którym skrzatka Severusa postawiła tacę z herbatą. Nalała sobie do porcelanowej filiżanki aromatycznego napoju i usiadła w swoim fotelu. Fotel był oczywiście Snape'a, ale za czasów kiedy tu przesiadywała stał się jej. Był wygodniejszy niż można by się po nim spodziewać. Wyciągnęła nogi przed siebie i upiła łyk gorącego naparu przymykając przy tym oczy. Cisza, która panowała w pokoju była wręcz ogłuszająca. Takie chwile lubiła więc brała z nich jak najwięcej. Satynowa pościel zaszeleściła, Samara natychmiast otworzyła oczy i spojrzała w tym kierunku. Snape poruszył prawą ręką i zajęczał cicho z bólu. Samara wstała i podeszła do niego. Budził się.

\- Staraj się nie ruszać rękoma. Zajęło mi sporo czasu, aby ci je poskładać. – przysunęła do jego łóżka drewniane krzesło i usiadła przy nim. Snape rozchylił spierzchnięte usta i nieznacznie otworzył oczy. Gdzieś w głębi siebie Samara poczuła jak wielki ciężar, który ją przytłaczał znika.

\- Wody. – wychrypiał cicho. Samara wstała podeszła do stolika i nalała mu z drugiego dzbanka wody. Wróciła do niego uniosła mu delikatnie głowę i przybliżyła kubek do ust. Snape skrzywił się z bólu, upił kilka łyków i opadł na poduszkę.

\- Jakim cudem żyję? – zapytał cicho.

\- Nie było żadnego cudu. – usiadła ponownie na krześle zakładając sobie nogę na nogę. – Poszłam tam po ciebie, wyciągnęłam i przeniosłam do zamku. – Snape zmarszczył czoło.

\- Głupia kretynka. – wycharczał.

\- No, muszę przyznać, że nieźle się odwdzięczasz za uratowanie tyłka. – zakpiła – Gdybym wiedziała zastanowiłabym się dwa razy.- Snape spojrzał na nią piorunując ją wzrokiem.

-Trzeba było, mogłaś zginąć.

\- To nie istotne.

\- Nie istotne… – prychnął wywracając oczami w tak dobrze jej znany sposób. - Skąd wiedziałaś co się dzieje? – zapytał.

\- Dumbledore mnie wezwał. Harry we śnie zobaczył jak cię męczy.

\- Idiota! Nigdy nie nauczy się panować nad umysłem. – powiedział ze złością i pożałował tego natychmiast, bo złapał go atak duszącego kaszlu. Samara westchnęła z pożałowaniem i przyłożyła do jego klatki piersiowej dłoń mrucząc zaklęcie lecznicze.

\- Uratował ci życie, mógłbyś przestać od tej pory go obrażać. – powiedziała rzucając mu znaczące spojrzenie i cofając dłoń. – To żebra – wyjaśniła chwilę po tym. – miałeś je połamane. Zalecam, abyś przez jakiś czas nie wrzeszczał na uczniów. – Snape zrobił kwaśną minę, lecz po chwili ponownie spoważniał.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – spojrzał jej w oczy. – Chciałaś, abym zniknął z twojego życia. To była idealna okazja. – wysilił się na sarkazm.

Samara odchyliła się na krześle i spojrzała w sufit. Nie odpowiedziała mu od razu.

\- Bo nikt nie zasługuje, aby ginąć w taki sposób. – ponownie spojrzała na niego. Pomimo obrażeń których doznał jego oczy błyszczały dawnym blaskiem.

\- Po tym co zaszło ryzykowałaś życiem, aby mnie ocalić. – przymknął oczy, a Samara wstała i podeszła do kominka dorzucając drwa. Dobrze pamiętała, że w pierwszym momencie nie miała zamiaru tego robić. Teraz miała z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. Albus miał rację, nie darowała by sobie, gdyby on zginął tylko dlatego, że była zbyt dumna by przyznać, że nadal go kocha. Jednak on nie powinien o tym wiedzieć.

\- Niech ci się nie wydaje, że zrobiłam to dla ciebie. – powiedziała cicho. – Nie jesteś mi nic winien. – podeszła do stolika na którym stała filiżanka z jej herbatą, dopiła ją do końca i podeszła do niego kładąc swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Dla kogo więc? – zapytał, lecz zignorowała go.

\- Od teraz zajmie się tobą Poppy. Ja spełniłam już swoje zadanie. Dbaj o siebie i nie męcz Harry'ego. – obdarzyła go lekkim uśmiechem i wyszła zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć.


	62. Chapter 62

Po ostatnich wydarzeniach było jasne, że bitwa o Hogwart zbliża się nieuchronnie. Wiedziała, że Dumbledore chcąc ją chronić nie powiadomi jej o niczym. Wątpiła jednak, aby udało się mu zataić atak w tajemnicy. Wieść natychmiast rozniesie się i trafi do Londynu. Albus przestał ją informować o zdarzeniach więc była pewna, że sprawy przyspieszyły. Ostatnią wiadomość od niego dostała pod koniec lutego. List był krótki:

Samaro,

Severus czuje się już lepiej. Ponownie wrócił do nauczania. Sprawy między nim, a Harry'm uległy delikatnej poprawie. Jak to zrobiłaś?

Bądź zdrowa.

Albus Dumbledore

Dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.

Nie odpisała mu na list. Z resztą była pewna, że dyrektor nie oczekuje odpowiedzi. Kończył się właśnie marzec i wiedziała, że za tydzień zaklęcia chroniące szkołę osłabną. Czuła całą sobą, że właśnie wówczas Voldemort uderzy. Po tylu latach życia w strachu i niepewności społeczność czarodziei będzie zmuszona opowiedzieć się po jednej ze stron. Rodziny ponownie podzielą się i nierzadko dojdzie do sytuacji, że brat będzie walczył przeciwko bratu.

Martwiła się o Harry'ego. Wiedziała, że odnaleźli prawie wszystkie horkruksy. Pozostało zgładzić jedynie węża. Chłopak będzie musiał zmierzyć się ze wszystkimi swoimi słabościami. Będzie musiał potrafić oddać życie za swoich przyjaciół i pogodzić się ze śmiercią. Dumbledore poinformował ją o swoich przypuszczeniach co do tego, że Harry jest nieumyślnie stworzonym przez Voldemorta horkruksem i będzie musiał zostać zabity przez niego samego. Albus twierdził jednak, że nie powinien zginąć, ponieważ Harry godzi się z tym, aby poświęcić życie za ludzi których kocha. To go odróżnia od Voldemorta i właśnie to go uratuje.

Miała nadzieje, że Albus się nie mylił.

W holu usłyszała pyknięcie aportacji i zerwała się na równe nogi. Do jej domu nie można było się bezpośrednio aportować. Wbiegła na korytarz i zobaczyła skrzatkę domową, która służyła Severusowi. Skrzatka jak większość tego rodzaju stworzeń była niechlujnie ubrana.

\- Iskierko, co tu robisz? – zapytała zszokowana. No tak – pomyślała - magia skrzatów domowych różni się od magii czarodziejów. Nie przewidziała tego.

\- Pani Samaro – skrzatka się skłoniła – Profesor Snape kazał mi Panią odszukać i Iskierka to zrobiła.

\- Dobrze, ale dlaczego kazał ci mnie znaleźć?

\- Profesor Snape, kazał przekazać Pani, że nie zdążył podziękować i, że jest wdzięczny. Prosił, aby powiedzieć, że spełnił Pani prośbę. – skrzatka ponownie się skłoniła. – Kazał również przekazać, aby się Pani nie martwiła, bo ja nie przekaże profesorowi Snape'owi miejsca Pani pobytu.

Samarę wmurowało. No tak… Skrzat który dostanie jakieś polecenie będzie starał się je wykonać za wszelką cenę. Skoro Snape kazał odszukać ją to Iskierka nie miała wyboru, musiała to zrobić. Nie powinien tego robić. Nierozważnie rzucone polecenie może skończyć się niekiedy tragicznie.

\- Czy Iskierka ma coś przekazać profesorowi Snape'owi? – zapytała wgapiając się w nią swoimi wielkimi niebieskimi oczami.

Najchętniej kazałaby jej powiedzieć, że nie odszukała miejsca jej pobytu. Wiedziała jednak, że domowe skrzaty nie kłamią.

\- Przekaż profesorowi, że nigdy nie oczekiwałam podziękowań.

\- Czy to wszystko? – zapytała ponownie skrzatka

Samara przymknęła oczy i zastanowiła się przez chwile. Nie było nic co chciała by dodać.

\- Tak to wszystko. Możesz już wrócić do szkoły. – skrzatka skłoniła się do samej podłogi i aportowała się do Hogwartu. Samara stała tak jeszcze dłuższą chwilę zanim poukładała sobie wszystko. Severus Snape wdzięczny! Ten dzień zapewne zapisze się w kartach historii.


	63. Chapter 63

Coś wyrwało ją nagle ze snu. Zaczerpnęła łapczywie powietrze wypełniając sobie płuca do granic wytrzymałości. Była zlana potem. Rozejrzała się nerwowo po pokoju, lecz nie zauważyła niczego niezwykłego. Wstała i udała się do kuchni, aby zaparzyć sobie napar z melisy. Wiedziała, że już dziś nie zaśnie. Nie było sensu się męczyć. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe. Była zdenerwowała choć nie miała powodów. W głębi duszy wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak, że coś się dzieje. Schowała twarz w nienaturalnie trzęsących się dłoniach i oddychała głęboko próbując się uspokoić. Czajnik zaczął gwizdać domagając się uwagi. Samara podniosła wzrok i wstrzymała oddech.

To dziś. Pierwszy kwiecień. Zaklęcia ochronne osłabły. Spojrzała na swoje trzęsące się dłonie i wiedziała, że Czarny Pan zaatakował szkołę. Przez dar empatii odczuwała strach osób, które są teraz w zamku. Wstała i nerwowo przemierzała kuchnie. Nie mogła im pomóc, posunęłaby się za daleko. Nie wybaczono by jej tego. Gdyby tylko mogła… Wyszła na korytarz i spojrzała w stronę zamkniętych drzwi jednego z pokoi jej domu. _Nie, to nie możliwe_ _._ – pomyślała i wróciła do kuchni. Przez magie, którą władała nie mogła odpowiadać sama za siebie. Ma również inne obowiązki. Uderzyła pięścią w blat stołu. Stała tak dłuższą chwilę zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że czajnik nadal przeraźliwie gwiżdże. Podeszła do niego i zdjęła go z ognia. W tym samym momencie do kuchni przyczłapała jej skrzatka, którą najpewniej obudził hałas.

\- Czy wszystko dobrze proszę Pani? – skrzatka spojrzała na nią i zamrugała zdziwiona.

Samara patrzyła przed siebie nie zwróciwszy na nią najmniejszej uwagi. W głowie miała milion myśli na minutę.

 _Zginie, na pewno zginie jeśli to zrobi. Ale jeżeli mogła by pomóc Harry'emu i innym których tak kochała? Głupa! Co będzie… -_ Nie dokończyła tej myśli bo skrzatka podeszła do niej i szarpnęła za dół jej szaty chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Samara spojrzała na nią i napotkała jej wielkie wyłupiaste oczy. Wgapiały się w nią z dziwnym wyrazem. Patrząc w jej ufną twarz zdała sobie sprawę, że od dawna wiedziała co zrobi gdy nadejdzie ten dzień. Przez tyle lat oszukiwała samą siebie tak dobrze, że była gotowa uwierzyć w słowa Albusa, że stworzona jest do wyższych celów. Największą wartością ludzi jest życie. Jeżeli mogła ochronić choć jedno to nic innego się nie liczy. Odda wszystko, aby jej bliscy mogli żyć w lepszym świecie. Nawet kosztem swojego życia.

 _Tak Albusie,_ _–_ pomyślała – _stworzyłeś mnie do wyższego dobra. Pozwalałeś mi naiwnie myśleć, że muszę mieć kontrolę nad swoim życiem, że każda moja nieprzemyślana decyzja może doprowadzić do tragedii. Jednocześnie kazałeś mi iść drogą, którą wskazuje moje serce. Ty oszuście! –_ zdała sobie sprawę, że z jej oczu lecą łzy. – _Pamiętam jak będąc dzieckiem powiedziałeś mi, że każdy żyje tym za co zgodzi się umrzeć. Już wówczas wiedziałeś, prawda? Już wtedy wiedziałeś jak postąpię trzymając na szali życie osób, które kocham. Dlaczego więc tak uparcie powtarzałeś „nie mieszaj się do tego." To kolejna twoja gra prawda? Chciałeś, abym sama zrozumiała co jest dla mnie istotne, a co nie. Dobrze wiedziałeś, że na nic zdadzą się twoje tłumaczenia i dobre rady. Jestem uparta, nie posłucham… Trzeba więc z nią zagrać, musi sama poczuć smak porażki. Musi się dowiedzieć, że w niektórych grach musimy poświęcić wszystko co mamy, aby to ocalić. Ta cholerna przepowiednia, której treści uparcie nie chciałam usłyszeć! Teraz to wiem… tam jest wszystko. Nie musiałam jej poznać, sama się spełniła. Niech tak będzie._ _–_ Wytarła łzy rękawem szaty i zebrała myśli.

\- Muszę teraz wyjść. – powiedziała już spokojna i pewna siebie – Zadbaj o wszystko. Ruszyła w kierunku sypialni, lecz przystanęła w progu, odwróciła się w jej stronę. – Jesteś dobrą skrzatką i dziękuję za wszystko. – Wyszła z kuchni zostawiając stworzonko z zaskoczoną miną.

Wbiegła do sypialni zapalając wszystkie lampy. Z dolnej szuflady biurka wyjęła pergamin i inkaust z piórem. Pospiesznie napisała kilka zdań i włożyła do koperty. List zostawiła na biurku rzucając na nie odpowiednie zaklęcie. Gdy zginie list sam trafi do adresata. Narzuciła na siebie długi czarny płaszcz, ten sam który miała na sobie wkraczając do Hogwartu, wzięła do ręki różdżkę i wyszła nie oglądając się za siebie. Będąc na korytarzu ponownie spojrzała w kierunku zamkniętych drzwi, lecz postanowiła nie tracić ani chwili. Otworzyła główne drzwi jej domu i wyszła aportując się zaraz na schodach.

Przeniosła się na jedno ze wzgórz otaczających zamek. Był z niego doskonały widok. Zaczynało być już widno i powoli ukazywał się obraz zniszczeń. Serce Samary na chwilę przestało bić. Patrzyła na Hogwart, który niczym nie przypominał siebie z lat świetności. Zburzone mury, zawalone ściany, zerwane mosty. Do tego wszystkiego ta przeraźliwa cisza. Jakby w najbliższej okolicy nie było żywej duszy. Gdy już chciała ruszyć w kierunku szkoły zobaczyła jak z lasu wychodzą śmierciożercy strzelając iskrami na znak zwycięstwa. Na samym przedzie szedł Voldemort, a obok niego człapał poraniony i chlipiący Hagrid, który niósł kogoś na rękach. Przyjrzała się dokładniej i zobaczyła, że osobą którą niesie gajowy był Harry. Leżał bezwładny w jego ramionach i wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie żył. Samara zamarła. To nie może być koniec. Albus twierdził, że Harry przeżyje. Przyglądała się temu pochodowi zwycięstwa z przerażeniem w oczach.

Nagle poczuła coś… coś ciepłego na sercu. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie bo wiedziała, że Harry przeżył. To wszystko jest częścią planu. Ze szkoły zaczęli wychodzić wszyscy którzy przeżyli bitwę. Stanęli na dziedzińcu przed głównym wejściem do szkoły przyglądając się zbliżającemu się Voldemortowi. Z tłumu wybiegła Giny z przeraźliwym krzykiem. Spostrzegła Harry'ego. Voldemort zaśmiał się. Nie słyszała tego co mówił, ale domyślała się co im chce przekazać. Z tłumu wyszedł młody Malfoy równie przerażony jak wszyscy. Niepewnie podszedł do swoich rodziców. Następny wyszedł Neville. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że się do nich przyłączy, to zupełnie nie w jego stylu. Tak jak myślała, nie przyłączył się lecz wyciągnął miecz Gryffindora w geście podjęcia dalszej walki.

Właśnie ten moment wykorzystał Harry. Zeskoczył z ramion Hagrida i pobiegł w kierunku zamku. Voldemort zawył z wściekłości i bitwa rozgorzała na nowo.

Pojedynkujące się pary zajęły cały teren szkoły i Samara mogła się temu wszystkiemu przyglądać. W tłumie walczących dostrzegła Snape'a, który walczył z Dołohowem. Nie spuszczała go z oka. Był szybki i precyzyjny. Nie musiała widzieć wyrazu jego twarzy, aby wiedzieć, że wymalowana jest na niej zawziętość. Po dłuższym pojedynku odrzucił zaklęciem przeciwnika i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kolejnego.

Nieoczekiwanie jego wzrok zatrzymał się na niej. Oświetlana blaskiem wschodzącego słońca była wyraźnie widoczna mimo znacznej odległości. Stali tak i przyglądali się sobie zupełnie jakby byli tam sami. Jakby wokół nich nie toczyła się żadna walka i jakby stali tuż obok siebie, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Tak blisko i jednocześnie daleko. Był tylko on i tylko ona. Nie potrzeba było słów między nimi, aby wiedziała o czym właśnie myśli. Przyglądali się sobie do momentu w którym na placu pojawili się walczący Dumbledore i Harry. Oboje próbowali pokonać Voldemorta, który z każdą chwilą stawał się bardziej wściekły, a przy tym niebezpieczny. Inne walki ustały. Wszyscy przyglądali się walczącej trójce. Walka była zacięta do momentu, gdy z tłumu dało się usłyszeć przeraźliwy krzyk jednej z uczennic:

\- Dementorzy!

Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w kierunku na który wskazywała uczennica. Śmierciożercy zarechotali złośliwie i wycofali się o kilka kroków. Voldemort również wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Stracicie dziś coś więcej niż życie. Nie jesteście w stanie ich powstrzymać choćbyście wszyscy wyczarowali patronusy! – Harry z przerażeniem spojrzał w oczy Dumbledore'a. Byli bezsilni.

Samara spojrzała w kierunku zbliżających się zjaw. Było ich zbyt wielu. Żaden z obecnych na polu walki czarodziei nie będzie w stanie wyczarować patronusa o wystarczającej sile, aby ich przepędzić. Dobrze o tym wiedziała.

 _Żaden czarodziej nie będzie w stanie._ _–_ powtórzyła sobie i wiedziała co musi zrobić.

Dementorzy byli już naprawdę blisko, a na placu przed szkołą rozgorzała panika. Podeszła do krawędzi wzgórza, przymknęła oczy i pomyślała: _Mrok jeszcze nie przykrył świata. Czuję to w sobie, głęboko w sercu_. Wyciągnęła przed siebie obie dłonie i krzyknęła z całych sił.

\- Expecto patronum! – jej głos rozszedł się głośnym echem po całym terenie, a z jej rąk wleciało stado srebrzystych kruków, które skierowały się w stronę Dementorów.


	64. Chapter 64

Twarze wszystkich zwróciły się w jej kierunku. Harry i Dumbledore stali jakby wmurowani. Na twarzy dyrektora pojawiły się dwie pojedyncze łzy.

\- Przecież ona zginie! – krzyknął Harry i chciał pobiec do niej, lecz powstrzymał go Albus.

\- Nie należy ingerować w cudze przeznaczenie. – powiedział smutno.

Snape'a z kolei nikt nie powstrzymał. Puścił się biegiem w stronę Samary. Chciał ją powstrzymać, nie pozwolić na to, aby się zabiła. Biegł przed siebie nie zwracając uwagi, na ból w krwawiącej nodze. Za sobą usłyszał ryk wściekłości Voldemorta, ale nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Nie on jest teraz ważny. Musi do niej dobiec za wszelką cenę. Światło patronusa oślepiło go. Zaklęcie było potężne. Nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego. Dementorzy zdawali się wycofywać pod jego naporem.

Nie przestawał biec. Zdawało mu się, że stoi w miejscu, że to trwa zbyt długo. Gdy Samara była już bliżej krzyknął w jej kierunku.

Samaro! Nie! – ta nawet nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Stała na krawędzi wzgórza z wyciągniętymi przed siebie rękoma. Wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy, a z jej dłoni nadal wylatywały srebrne kruki.

Nigdy nie widział postaci jej patronusa i przeszło mu przez myśl, że nie spodziewał się właśnie takiej formy.

Przypomniało mu się, że nawet ją kiedyś o to zapytał, ale nie udzieliła mu jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. To dla niej takie typowe – myślał nadal szaleńczo biegnąc w jej stronę.

 _Siedzieli jak zwykle naprzeciw siebie. Było już dosyć późno, a ogień w kominku zaczął dogasać i zrobiło się wyraźnie chłodniej. Samara skończyła jakiś czas temu czytać kolejną książkę z jego zbioru i wpatrywała się w okładkę. Palcem wskazującym obrysowywała pozłacane żłobienia, robiła to bezwiednie. Wiedział bowiem, że ma taki zwyczaj gdy się nad czymś zastanawia, lub coś ją dręczy. Tego wieczoru była małomówna i chyba nawet lekko poddenerwowana._

 _\- Jesteś dziś wyjątkowo milcząca. – powiedział odkładając pióro._

 _\- Przepraszam, jeżeli cię tym uraziłam. – odpowiedziała nadal nie patrząc na niego._

 _\- Skąd myśl, że możesz mnie tym urazić? – zapytał i pomyślał, że to do niej nie podobne przepraszać zbyt pochopnie. Była dumna i nadzwyczaj pewna siebie. Przepraszała tylko wówczas, gdy miała ku temu wyraźny powód._

 _Milczała, nie uraczyła go nawet zbywającym wzruszeniem ramion, jak zwykła robić, gdy nie miała ochoty dalej rozmawiać._

 _\- Myślałem, że mówimy sobie o wszystkim. – powiedział odsuwając się wraz z krzesłem od biurka. Wyprostował nogi i założył sobie ręce na piersi._

 _\- Istnieją rzeczy, o których lepiej nie mówić. – podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. – Wiesz, o tym lepiej ode mnie._

 _Skinął głową, nadal przyglądając się jej. Była spięta. Wstała i podeszła do regału odkładając przeczytaną książkę na swoje miejsce. Stała tam i przyglądała się innym. Dobrze wiedział, że udawała, że wcale nie szuka kolejnej książki. Unikała jego spojrzeń w dość obcesowy sposób. Nie trudno było się mu domyślić, że dziś nie czuje się dobrze w jego towarzystwie._

 _\- Zrobiłem coś nie tak? – zapytał wstając i powoli podchodząc do niej._

 _\- Nie._

 _\- Więc w czym rzecz? – stanął za jej plecami i delikatnie objął ją w pasie. Poczuł jak spina się w jego ramionach, jednak nie próbowała się mu wyrwać. Stali tak w ciszy dłuższą chwilę zanim odwróciła się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz i spojrzeć mu w oczy._

 _\- Do tej pory wydawało mi się, że znam cię dobrze. Jednak teraz nie jestem do końca pewna czy to, co za chwile powiem nie zniszczy tego co udało nam się przez te kilka tygodni zbudować. – Mówiła, a on słuchał z mieszaniną ciekawości i lęku._

 _Najpewniej słuchał by dalej, lecz przerwało im nagłe pojawienie się patronusa Dumbledore'a. Srebrzystobiały feniks zawirował w jego gabinecie i przemówił._

 _\- Severusie, przybądź jak najszybciej do pokoju Remusa z odpowiednią porcją wywaru tojadowego. – Po tym feniks rozpłynął się, a Severus zaklął pod nosem. Podszedł do wielkiej szafy, która stała po drugiej stronie gabinetu. Wymruczał zaklęcie, które umożliwiało otwarcie jej, zabrał z półki niewielką fiolkę z wywarem i podszedł do kominka. Zanim zniknął obrócił się w jej stronę._

 _\- Zostań dziś. Dokończymy jak wrócę. – chwile po tym zniknął w szmaragdowych płomieniach._

 _Gdy wrócił zastał ją stojącą przy oknie. Spojrzała na niego, gdy ponownie pojawił się w kominku strzepując z szat sadzę._

 _\- Dziś jest pełnia. – powiedziała._

 _\- Owszem._

 _\- Co z Remusem?_

 _\- Śpi._

 _\- To dobrze. – Ponownie odwróciła się w stronę okna spoglądając na księżyc. – Zawsze intrygował mnie patronus Albusa._

 _\- Wygląd i postać patronusa odzwierciedla postać samego czarodzieja. Feniks jako stworzenie jest wyjątkowe i jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Zupełnie jak Albus._

 _\- Masz rację, jest wyjątkowy. Jednak jestem niemal pewna, że jako mała dziewczynka widziałam inną jego postać. Nie mogę sobie tylko przypomnieć jaką._

 _\- To się zdarza. Patronus może ulec zmianie pod wpływem silnych emocji takich jak miłość, ból, strach, lub nienawiść. – Ruszył powoli w jej stronę._

 _\- Łania. – powiedziała, a Snape gwałtownie przystanął w miejscu o dwa kroki od niej. – Twoim patronusem jest łania. – Odwróciła się ponownie, by wyłapać jego spojrzenie._

– _Taką samą miała Lily. – Milczał, nie ruszając się z miejsca. W zasadzie nie wiedział co ma jej powiedzieć. Nie zaprzeczy. Przeważnie starał się ukrywać postać swojego patronusa wyczarowując samą tylko tarczę. Podobnie jak Lupin. Tyle, że ten ukrywał postać patronusa ze względu na strach przed zdemaskowaniem jego przykrej dolegliwości. W pośpiechu starał sobie przypomnieć kiedy mogła zobaczyć jak ją wyczarowuje. Nie przypomniał sobie._

 _\- Tak. – zdołał potwierdzić. Ponownie zapadła między nimi cisza. Kierowany jednak dominującą w nim ciekawością zapytał._

 _\- Jaką postać przybiera twój patronus? – Nie wiedzieć czemu nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to pytanie jest bardzo intymne. Przez chwile nawet poczuł się strasznie głupio zadając je, lecz ponownie zwyciężyła w nim ciekawość. Sama Samara długo milczała. Obracała na palcu jeden ze swoich pierścieni. Była to kolejna oznaka, tego, że czuła się niepewnie. Ponownie zwróciła się w stronę okna unikając jego spojrzeń._

 _\- Od chwili kiedy dowiedziałam się o śmierci Potterów nie rzucałam zaklęcia patronusa. Tak więc nie jestem do końca pewna, jaką miałby obecnie postać._

 _Zrozumiał, że zbyła go. Powiedziała dokładnie tyle ile wolno mu było wiedzieć. Postanowił nie ciągnąć tematu dalej. Podszedł i ponownie pozwolił sobie objąć ją w pasie, jednak coś się w nim zmieniło, coś pękło i zaczęło sączyć jad do jego serca. Tą noc mimo wszystko spędzili razem._

Biegnąc nagle uświadomił sobie, że wspomnienie o Lily tamtej nocy zdecydowało, że będzie to ich ostatnia noc. Samara obudziła drzemiące w nim demony. Być może gdyby o niej nie wspomniała do teraz byli by razem.

Tymczasem walka miedzy Harry'm a Voldemortem rozgorzała na nowo. Neville mieczem Godryka Gryffindora zabił węża i tym wywołał wściekłość w Czarnym Panu. Dumbledore wycofał się. Wiedział, że tą walkę musi stoczyć Harry. Sam ruszył z pomocą innym pojedynkującym się uczniom Hogwartu. Pokonanych śmierciożerców pętał w więzy, aby oddać ich później w ręce ministerstwa. Do jego uszu dotarł krzyk Voldemorta który w tym samym momencie w którym Harry rzucił przeciwko niemu _expelliarmus_ rzucił mordercze zaklęcie, które pomknęło i napotkało opór zaklęcia rozbrajającego. Plac rozbłysnął zielonym i czerwonym światłem. Oboje ostatkiem sił próbowali pokonać przeciwnika. Walka przez dłuższy czas była wyrównana, jednak po chwili coś dziwnego zaczęło dziać się z różdżką Voldemorta i Harry zdobywał przewagę. Jego zaklęcie dominowało i zbliżało się do Czarnego Pana. W chwilę po tym różdżka Voldemorta rozpadła się w drzazgi i zaklęcie uderzyło go w pierś. Harry opadł na kolana i przyglądał się jak Voldemort ginie. Wszyscy nadal wolni śmierciożercy widząc tą scenę aportowali się, a na placu wybuchł krzyk wiwatów. Do Harry'ego dopadli wszyscy łapiąc go w ramiona. On sam stał oszołomiony i pozwolił się zaprowadzić z wszystkimi do wielkiej sali gdzie zbierano tam rannych i zabitych.

Dementorzy uciekli, opuściła ręce i stała tak przez chwilę patrząc na panoramę Hogwartu. Wiedziała, że to koniec.

\- Samaro! – usłyszała za sobą krzyk i odwróciła się ledwie przytomna. Zdążyła jednak zobaczyć zdyszanego Snape'a, który stał kilka metrów od niej.

\- Severusie. – wyszeptała. A on zobaczył wyraźnie moment w którym w jej oczach coś bezpowrotnie zgasło. Chwilę po tym ugięły się pod nią kolana.


	65. Chapter 65

W wielkiej sali panował gwar. Radość z pokonania Voldemorta mieszała się z bólem po stracie najbliższych. Harry usiadł na ławce obok Hermiony i Rona którzy obecnie trzymali się za ręce. Oboje patrzyli na niego z troską. Ron poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu.

\- Dałeś rade stary. – Powiedział, a Harry spojrzał na niego i chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz w tej samej chwili drzwi wielkiej sali otworzyły się z hukiem i przeszedł przez nie Severus Snape niosący na rękach bezwładną Samarę. Harry zerwał się na nogi. _Zupełnie o niej zapomniał! Jak mógł! Ocaliła ich wszystkich!_ Snape szedł powoli nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi. Po sali rozeszły się szepty. Doszedł do stołu nauczycielskiego i delikatnie ułożył na nim kobietę. Harry podszedł do niego pełen najgorszych obaw.

\- Czy ona… - nie dokończył pytania, bo słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle. Snape nie patrząc na niego potwierdził skinięciem głowy. Harry cofnął się o kilka kroków. Nie wiedzieć czemu starał się wszystkimi swoimi siłami nie patrzeć na ciało Samary. Czuł się winny. Ponownie bezpowrotnie stracił jedynego członka swojej rodziny. Oddała swoje życie za nich wszystkich.

Nie zauważył kiedy Hermiona podeszła do niego i delikatnie ujęła jego dłoń. Ten gest pomógł mu opanować przyspieszający niebezpiecznie oddech. W pewnej chwili do sali wszedł blady i zmęczony Dumbledore.

\- Severusie…- powiedział łagodnie stając na środku sali. Snape nie zareagował, wciąż patrzył na martwą Samarę, w taki sposób jakby liczył na to, że za chwile ocknie się i zadrwi z jego przerażenia. Naprawdę, oddał by wszystko, by usłyszeć w tej chwili jej prześmiewczy ton.

– Severusie… - powtórzył głośniej dyrektor i tym razem Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał prosto w błękitne oczy. – Severusie chodź ze mną. – Dumbledore wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku, a Snape posłusznie ruszył za nim. Szli w milczeniu. Severusowi było wszystko jedno. Nic co za chwilę zostanie powiedziane, nie zmieni faktu, że ona nie żyje. Gdy dokończył tę myśl jego serce ponownie przyspieszyło i zebrało się mu na wymioty. Resztkami sił próbował panować nad płytkim oddechem. Czuł się jakby ktoś wypompował mu tlen z powietrza.

Weszli do gabinetu. Dyrektor zamknął za nimi cicho drzwi i stanął za biurkiem. Severus podszedł do okna i ze wszystkich sił starał się uniknąć napotkania jego wzroku.

\- Wiedziałeś, że ona to zrobi? – zapytał oskarżycielskim tonem Snape. Dumbledore westchnął.

\- Domyślałem się.

\- Dlaczego więc do jasnej cholery jej nie powstrzymałeś?! Była ci jak córka! – krzyknął obracając się w jego stronę. Oczy płonęły mu z wściekłości, która nim zawładnęła. Miał ochotę palić i niszczyć wszystko co znajduje się w jego zasięgu. Najbardziej jednak miał ochotę przywalić z całej siły swojemu dyrektorowi. Chciał zetrzeć mu ten spokój i opanowanie z twarzy. Chciał, aby on też poczuł to, co sam teraz czuł. Chciał, by czuł się winny jej śmierci.

\- To naprawdę zadziwiające Severusie jak historia lubi się powtarzać. – powiedział spokojnie Albus.

\- Chyba kpisz. – wysyczał ledwie panując nad sobą.

\- Po raz drugi stoisz w moim gabinecie po utracie kobiety na której ci zależało. Co więcej, ponownie dotarło to do ciebie zbyt późno, aby móc wszystko naprawić i po raz kolejny masz o to pretensje do mnie.

\- Czyli to, że zginęła to moja wina? – warknął

\- To jednocześnie wasza wspólna wina i niczyja zarazem. – powiedział przyglądając mu się znad swoich okularów.

\- Oboje zbyt uparci, aby przyznać się do tego, że jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. Oboje zbyt uparci, aby przyznać, że jedno za drugie jest w stanie oddać życie. – urwał na chwilę, przeczesał palcami brodę i kontynuował.

– Była dla mnie jak córka, wychowałem ją i wiedziałem, że gdy przyjdzie ten dzień nie powstrzyma jej żadna siła, aby ocalić życie tym, których tak kochała. Wielokrotnie powtarzałem, że nie wolno się jej angażować, doskonale więc zdawała sobie sprawę z tego jaką cenę przyjdzie jej zapłacić za nieposłuszeństwo. Jej decyzja była podjęta świadomie. – Snape krążył nerwowo po gabinecie, lecz gdy dotarł do niego sens słów stanął jak wryty.

\- To ty sam sprowadziłeś ją ponownie do Hogwartu! – krzyknął – Gdybyś tego nie zrobił nigdy nie wróciłaby tu i nie zginęła!

\- Owszem, – przyznał dyrektor – ale zobacz do czego doprowadziłoby to, gdybym nie poprosił jej o powrót. Severusie, nie można być silniejszym niż swoje przeznaczenie.

Snape zaśmiał się bez krzty wesołości.

\- Przeznaczenie powiadasz? Co ma tu do rzeczy przeznaczenie?

\- Więcej niż ci się może wydawać. – rzucił mu znaczące spojrzenie i podszedł do przeszklonej komody, w której trzymał . wspomnienia o Voldemorcie. Sięgnął głęboko i wyciągnął z niej małą szklaną kulkę w środku zasnutą wirującym dymem.

\- To przepowiednia, która została wygłoszona na tydzień przed jej narodzeniem. Samara nigdy nie zdecydowała się na jej wysłuchanie. Nie chciała by jej życiem kierowały cudze słowa. – Severus zbliżył się nieznacznie. Wzrok utkwił w szklanej kulce, która zadecydowała o czyimś „być, albo nie być." Jakim cudem taka mała, nic nie znacząca rzecz, może mieć aż tak wielką moc, by kierować ludzkim losem, drwiąc sobie z wszystkiego.

Albus w tym czasie podszedł bliżej Severusa i spojrzał mu w oczy. Czekał na nieme przyzwolenie. Gdy je otrzymał szepnął zaklęcie i obrócił kulę w dłoni. W chwile po tym dało się usłyszeć obcy i lodowaty głos wygłaszający przepowiednie.

„Tego dnia, gdy zło wyciągnie szpony po świat

Srebrzyste ptaki ocalą dusze niewinnych.

Serce, które pokochało czarnego kruka pęknie i zapadnie w ciemność.

Wiedziony śpiewem rajskiego ptaka zawrócisz z drogi, bo tak chciałeś.

Głos wypowiadający przepowiednie umilkł. Obaj mężczyźni stali tak jeszcze chwilę wpatrując się w wirujący dym.

\- Kruk… - szepnął Snape cofając się gwałtownie.

\- Tak… kruk. – potwierdził Dumbledore.

Zrobiło się zimno, a tak przynajmniej wydawało się Severusowi. Każdy jego wdech mroził płuca do tego stopnia, że sprawiało mu to ból. Przepowiednia niczego nie wyjaśniała, a mimo to nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że to on sam osobiście przyczynił się do jej spełnienia.

 _Nie! To nie prawda!_ _–_ coś w nim krzyczało. – _To nie ja! To on jest temu winien!_

\- Zrobiłeś z nią dokładnie to samo co z młodym Potterem. Nie miało dla ciebie znaczenia, że jest dla ciebie jak córka! – krzyknął prostując się i odganiając wyrzuty sumienia. – Zawsze w imię wyższego dobra! – zakpił.

\- Przeznaczeniem Samary było uratować świat przed nadciągającą ciemnością. Ona sama w głębi siebie doskonale o tym wiedziała. Dlatego nie potrzebowała wysłuchiwać tej przepowiedni. Moim zdaniem nie miało znaczenia, że to ja sprowadziłem ją wówczas do zamku. Gdyby nadszedł ten czas sama stawiłaby się na wezwanie swojego przeznaczenia. – umilkł i spojrzał w obsydianowe oczy Snape'a. Po chwili jednak dodał.

\- Kochała cię Severusie. Nigdy nie przestała, mimo tego co się między wami stało. To jej miłość do ciebie kazała jej tu dziś przybyć i oddać swoje życie, abyś ty mógł żyć w lepszym świecie. – Snape prychnął i ponownie podszedł do okna. – Jestem pewien, że ty sam będąc na jej miejscu zrobiłbyś dokładnie to samo. – Między nimi zapadła cisza. Snape oparł dłonie o marmurowy parapet, wziął głęboki wdech i nie patrząc na Dumbledore'a ponownie przemówił.

\- Mówisz, że była ci jak córka? Mówisz, że z miłości oddała za mnie życie? To kłamstwo! – krzyknął. – Dobrze wiem, że gdy Czarny Pan dowiedział się, że to ja jestem zdrajcą nie miała zamiaru mnie ratować. Zmusiłeś ją do tego mimo iż mogła zginąć! – warknął ponownie patrząc w błękitne oczy dyrektora. – Chcesz zapytać skąd to wiem? – zapytał widząc zdziwienie na jego twarzy. – Potter nie opanował na tyle oklumencji, aby zamknąć przede mną swój umysł. Zobaczyłem to wszystko… - urwał, ponieważ nie chciał zdradzić, że łamie się mu głos. Odezwał się ponownie dopiero po chwili. – Wykorzystałeś ją i mnie. Szpiegowałem i kłamałem dla ciebie. Ona bez przerwy czuwała nad tym, by syn Lily nie wpadł w kłopoty, a gdy w końcu w nie wpadał starała się niezauważenie mu pomóc. – odszedł gwałtownie od okna nie przerywając. – Te wszystkie pozorne zbiegi okoliczności! Teraz to wiem i rozumiem! To była ona! Na twoje prośby ryzykowała swoim życiem, aby ratować Pottera, którego Ty potajemnie hodowałeś jak świnie na rzeź! Jeżeli tak traktuje się córkę to ja nie chce mieć jej nigdy!

Albus pobladł, lecz nie spuszczał oka z Severusa. Gdy ten miotał się po gabinecie stał spokojnie dając mu sposobność do pozbycia się emocji, które się w nim kotłowały. Gdy skończył przemówił.

\- Gdyby Samara tamtej nocy ruszyła ci z pomocą nie kochając cię, zginęłaby zaraz po tym jak przeniosłaby cię do Hogwartu. Nie poszła na spotkanie z Voldemortem by wygrać wojnę, zrozum to w końcu. Poszła tam z miłości. Sam Voldemort o tym wiedział, dlatego nie próbował jej zatrzymać. Czy wykorzystałem ją? Nie sądzę. Z tych samych powodów dla których pospieszyła ci z pomocą, opiekowała się Harry'm. Dobrze wiesz kim była dla niej Lily, Harry był jej chrzestnym synem. Przysięgała strzec go, nawet za cenę własnego życia. Jedyną rzeczą do której ją zmusiłem było przyjęcie posady nauczyciela w Hogwarcie.

Zapadła cisza i oboje przez bardzo długą chwilę przyglądali się sobie nawzajem. Snape ponownie ruszył w kierunku okna mijając zmęczonego Albusa. Oparł czoło o zimną szybę przymykając oczy. Nie zauważył, gdy dyrektor podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu mówiąc.

\- Severusie, nadszedł czas, abyś dowiedział się kilku rzeczy.

\- Przez tyle lat unikałeś odpowiedzi na moje pytania, a gdy zginęła nagle chcesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć? – zadrwił nadal nie otwierając oczu. Zimna szyba przynosiła chwilową ulgę.

\- To nie ja ci o wszystkim powiem. – Snape odwrócił się zdziwiony w jego stronę. Dyrektor podał mu białą kopertę.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał Snape biorąc do ręki list.

\- Usiądź i przeczytaj. – powiedział wymijająco Dumbledore wskazując mu fotel obok niego.

Snape usiadł w nim i przyglądał się białej kopercie na której znanym mu ciasnym pismem było napisane: Severus Snape. Wiedział, że to od niej i nie był pewien czy chce wiedzieć co napisała. Wpatrywał się tak w kopertę dłuższą chwilę zanim zdecydował się ją otworzyć. Wyjął list, rozłożył go i zaczął czytać:

 _Severusie,_

 _Jeżeli czytasz ten list oznacza to, że przestałam się w końcu oszukiwać i podjęłam walkę w obronie zasad w które wierzyłam całą sobą. Nadszedł więc czas, abyś o wszystkim się dowiedział. Żałuję, że nigdy nie zdobyłam się na to, aby powiedzieć Ci tego osobiście, niestety zabrakło mi odwagi._

 _Dumbledore miał rację kiedy mówił mi, że człowiek żyje tylko tym za co zgodzi się umrzeć. Byłeś moim życiem nawet wówczas kiedy wszystko między nami się skończyło. Nieświadomie podarowałeś mi coś za co będę Ci wdzięczna do końca. Podarowałeś mi życie za które teraz Ty będziesz odpowiedzialny._

 _Nigdy nie zastanawiałam się jak umrę, ale umrzeć za kogoś kogo się kocha wydaje się dobrą śmiercią._

 _Za wszystko z głębi serca przepraszam._

 _Zawsze Cię kochająca_

 _Samara._

 _P.S. Na imię jej Sofia._

Severus skończył czytać i upuścił list. W głowie miał mętlik. _Sofia? Jaka Sofia do jasnej cholery!_ _–_ Wstał z fotela i podszedł do biurka za którym stał Dumbledore uważnie się mu przyglądając.

\- Nadal nic nie rozumiem! – powiedział – Wyjaśnij!

Albus skinął nieznacznie, zrobił zamaszysty ruch ręką jakby ściągał zaklęcia ochronne i chwycił oparcie fotela, które było obecnie odwrócone od nich. Przekręcił fotel w ich stronę bardzo delikatnie. Oczom Severusa ukazał się najpiękniejszy widok jaki do tej pory widział. Na obszernym fotelu spała przytulona do poduszki dziewczynka. Była tak bardzo podobna do Samary, że miał wrażenie iż ta została zmniejszona. Jedynie włosy były inne. Samary brązowe i skręcone na końcach, dziewczynki kruczoczarne i proste. Severus zamarł. To nie mogła być prawda. _To wszystko nie dzieje się naprawdę._ _–_ pomyślał i spojrzał na dyrektora szukając potwierdzenia. Ten jedynie smutno uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

\- Twoja córka Severusie. – Snape wstrzymał oddech i był pewien, że przez chwilę ziemia przestała się kręcić. _To nie może się tak skończyć_ _. –_ pomyślał i powoli wycofał się by po chwili wybiec z gabinetu i pędzić z całych sił w kierunku wielkiej sali.


	66. Chapter 66

_Jak ona mogła mu to zrobić?_ _–_ myślał biegnąc. Nie mógł znieść widoku tego śpiącego dziecka, które już nigdy nie miało ujrzeć swojej matki.

 _Cholera jasna Samaro!_ _–_ krzyczał w duchu – _Chciałaś się zemścić? Udało ci się. Swoją śmiercią pokazałaś mi, że świat bez ciebie nie jest nic wart! Zadowolona jesteś? Ty przebiegła kretynko! Zostawiłaś córkę, tylko dlatego, żeby mnie ukarać. Już wiem, że ci tego nigdy nie wybaczę._

Wpadł do wielkiej sali jak gradowa chmura. Wszystkie twarze zgromadzonych zwróciły się na niego. Nie dbał o to. Przystanął na chwilę i spojrzał w miejsce gdzie leżała Samara. Stał przy niej Potter i trzymał ją za rękę. Ruszył ponownie, odrzucił Harry'ego na bok i dopadł do niej szarpiąc ją z całych sił.

\- Ty głupia kretynko! - ryknął - Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić?! Jak mogłaś? Słyszysz?! Ty pieprzona egoistko! – Krzyczał z całych sił wprawiając wszystkich w szok. Harry podniósł się z podłogi i złapał Snape'a za szaty.

\- Zostaw ją! Jak możesz! Ona nie żyje! Zostaw ją słyszysz?! – Snape gwałtownym machnięciem ręki odrzucił Harry'ego ponownie tak, że ten upadł. Hermiona i Ron pomogli mu się podnieść i przytrzymali go, aby nie rzucił się ponownie na Snape'a. Ten nadal trzymał w garści przód jej szaty lekko unosząc ją.

\- Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić? – powtórzył szarpiąc ją – Jak mogłaś zrobić to NAM! – Po tych słowach Snape zawył wściekle. Harry zszokowany ujrzał, że z jego oczu lecą łzy. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu widział jak jego Mistrz Eliksirów okazuje jakiekolwiek uczucia. Człowiek, który był w stanie przez lata stawiać czoła najpotężniejszemu czarodziejowi świata teraz załamał się.

Snape wziął Samarę ponownie w ramiona i usiadł z nią na podłodze. Trzymał ją przy swojej piersi i pozwalał sobie na rozpacz. Cieknące z jego oczu łzy skapywały na jej twarz.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni w wielkiej sali stali w milczeniu i przyglądali się tej scenie. Część osób płakało razem ze Snape'em. Harry usłyszał kroki za jego plecami. Był to Albus Dumbledore, a jego prawej dłoni uczepiona była mała dziewczynka która z ciekawością przyglądała się wszystkiemu. Hermiona również zwróciła na nich uwagę i pisnęła wskazując na dziewczynkę palcem.

\- Ona wygląda zupełnie jak Samara! – powiedziała piskliwym głosem.

Ron i Harry przyjrzeli się jej dokładnie.

-To prawda – powiedział Harry – jest do niej bardzo podobna oprócz włosów i… - zamarł na chwile i dokończył – oczu… Oczy ma zupełnie jak… - ponownie uwał i zwrócił się w stronę Snape'a – oczy ma zupełnie jak on. - Wszyscy troje patrzyli zszokowani to na Snape'a to na dziewczynkę. _To nie możliwe_ \- pomyślał Harry – jednak tych oczu nie dało się pomylić z żadnymi innymi.

Dumbledore powoli kroczył przez salę patrząc tylko na rozpaczającego Severusa. Snape nadal trzymał w ramionach Samarę i mówił ni to do siebie ni do niej.

\- Idiotko... Jak mogłaś? Jak... Jak ja mam teraz sobie niby z tym poradzić? Udowodniłaś już mi wystarczająco, że tamtej nocy byłem w błędzie. To ty miałaś wówczas rację! Otwórz oczy! Błagam cię! Otwórz oczy! Mówiłaś mi przecież, że nadzieja nie umiera! - spojrzał na jej bladą jak papier twarz. Przyglądał się jej tak chwilę gładząc dłonią zimny policzek, by po chwili złożyć na jej sinych ustach pocałunek. Tłum w wielkiej sali zamarł. Pani Weasley i McGonagall wycierały sobie wilgotne oczy.

Snape przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał w stronę dyrektora, przy którym kurczowo trzymała się Sofia. _Tak cicho tu i tak ciemno bez ciebie. Ocknij się, błagam._ _–_ pomyślał.

W tej samej chwili usłyszał szum skrzydeł i do wielkiej sali wleciał Fawkes zataczając koła nad nim i Samarą, odśpiewywał swoją pieśń. Do jego serca wlało się ukojenie i spokój. Feniks w trakcie swojej pieśni obniżał lot, by w końcu wylądować tuż przed nimi. Najpierw spojrzał w oczy Severusa, by po chwili podejść do martwej Samary. Zbliżył się do jej głowy, by przytulić do niej swoją. Snape ujrzał, że z jego oczu ciekną perłowe łzy w sekundę potem Fawkes zajął się ogniem i spłonął zostawiając po sobie kupkę popiołu. Severus w przerażeniu rzucił się w tył, razem z Samarą w obawie przed płomieniami. Upadł na plecy, przygnieciony ciężarem jej ciała. Leżał tak, mocniej obejmując ją ramionami. Chciał ją chronić, ale nie mógł. Ponownie do jego serca wkradła się mordercza bezsilność z którą nie miał siły walczyć. Spokój i ukojenie, które poczuł wraz ze śpiewem feniksa, było już tylko odległym i nierealnym wspomnieniem.

Ponownie usiadł nie wypuszczając jej ze swoich ramion. Obejmował ją tak mocno, że był w stanie wyczuć bicie jej serca… _Zaraz! Jakie bicie serca?!_ _–_ pomyślał przerażony zrywając się z miejsca biorąc ją na ręce i ponownie przenosząc na stół nauczycielski. Przyłożył ucho do jej piersi i usłyszał to. Merlin mu świadkiem, że w całym swoim marnym życiu nie słyszał nic piękniejszego. Jej serce biło. Klatka piersiowa unosiła się miarowo w górę i w dół. Zszokowany cofnął się o krok do tyłu.

\- Albusie! – krzyknął, lecz nie musiał. Dyrektor stał teraz obok niego i również nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Po chwili zaśmiał się, a Severus spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Rajski ptak! – zerknął na trzymane w dłoni pisklę feniksa. – Fawkes oddał za nią jedno ze swoich żyć. Odrodzenie przez ogień. Samara jest magiem, włada ogniem. – Snape również przyglądał się pisklakowi, tak jakby widział je po raz pierwszy w życiu. Niepewnie podszedł do nieprzytomnej.

\- Samaro... słyszysz mnie? - zapytał - Otwórz oczy. - lekko nią potrząsnął. Jej powieki drgnęły, a usta rozchyliły.

\- Severusie... - westchnęła i otworzyła oczy, by spojrzeć wprost w jego.

\- Jak? – zapytał pomagając jej usiąść. Spojrzała na Dumbledore'a.

\- „Tego dnia, gdy zło wyciągnie szpony po świat

Srebrzyste ptaki ocalą dusze niewinnych.

Serce, które pokochało czarnego kruka pęknie i zapadnie w ciemność.

Wiedziony śpiewem rajskiego ptaka zawrócisz z drogi, bo tak chciałeś. – wyrecytowała słowo w słowo nieznaną jej wcześniej przepowiednie i ponownie spojrzała na Severusa.

\- Powróciłam, bo tak chciałeś. – uniosła swoją dłoń i przyłożyła ją do jego twarzy czule głaszcząc. – Albus miał rację, – zerknęła na niego. – miłość to najpotężniejsza magia. – Wtuliła się w jego tors.

\- Słyszałam twoje słowa. – wyszeptała tak by tylko on to usłyszał – Słyszałam też obcy i zimny głos mówiący, że nie ma już żadnych szans, że to co umarło, już nigdy się nie odrodzi. Nagle ty powiedziałeś, że nadzieja nigdy nie umiera. – poczuła jak jego ramiona obejmują ją mocniej. – To zawróciło mnie z drogi. – Uniosła głowę by spojrzeć w jego oczy.

– Uratowałeś mnie. – dodała i omiotła spojrzeniem salę. Każdy kto był tam obecny zakrywał sobie usta. Niecodziennie w końcu jest się świadkiem zmartwychwstania. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i zerknęła na Albusa. Patrzył na nią tym swoim przemądrzale wyglądającym wzrokiem. Była sobie w stanie wyobrazić jak mówi: „a nie mówiłem?". Zza jego pleców niepewnie wychyliła się Sofia.

Oczy Samary rozbłysły i zerwała się gwałtownie z miejsca chwytając dziewczynkę w ramiona. Okręciła się z nią wokół. Sofia wybuchła radosnym śmiechem. Nadal trzymając ją w ramionach spojrzała w kamienną twarz Snape'a. Uśmiech z twarzy Samary również znikł.

\- Już wiesz. – powiedziała cicho. Kiwnął głową.

\- To nie miejsce na takie rozmowy. – wtrącił się Dumbledore. - Oboje musicie sobie wyjaśnić kilka spraw. Zapraszam do gabinetu.


	67. Chapter 67

\- Wypadałoby, aby któreś z was się odezwało. – powiedział Dumbledore trzymając na kolanach Sofie. Od momentu kiedy weszli do gabinetu dyrektora żadne z nich nie odezwało się do siebie słowem. Emocje, które jeszcze chwilę temu krążyły między nimi w wielkiej sali uleciały gdzieś i Severusowi zdało się, że w jakimś stopniu ponownie stali się sobie obcy. Samara stała przy kominku ze zwieszoną głową. Wszystkimi swoimi siłami starała się unikać oskarżycielskich spojrzeń Snape'a.

– Rozumiem, że jest wam trudno, jednak nadszedł czas…

\- Jak mogłaś? – zapytał Snape. Stał przy oknie opierając się nonszalancko o parapet. – Jak mogłaś nie powiedzieć mi o dziecku przez tyle lat! – krzyknął a Sofia drgnęła przestraszona.

\- Nie podnoś głosu w jej obecności. – powiedziała Samara rzucając mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

Severus spojrzał na córkę, lecz to tylko spotęgowało jego gniew. Jest dla niej zupełnie obcym człowiekiem, dziewczynka boi się go mimo iż to on jest jej ojcem. Severus gwałtownie zerwał się i podszedł wściekły do Samary.

\- Kiedy zamierzałaś mi o niej powiedzieć?! – syknął. Samara ponownie opuściła głowę. – Pytam ci się, kiedy zamierzałaś mi o niej powiedzieć?! – ponownie zapytał i ponownie nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Samara zacisnęła powieki i odwróciła głowę. Tego było już za wiele. Gwałtownie ujął jej podbródek i pociągnął w swoją stronę zmuszając ją do skierowania twarzy na córkę.

\- Spójrz na nią! – krzyknął – Spójrz na nią mówię! – Samara otworzyła załzawione oczy. – Zobacz do czego doprowadziłaś! Moje własne dziecko się mnie boi! – spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem i cofnął się zrezygnowany. – Czyli mam rozumieć, że gdybyś się ofiarnie nie poświęciła nigdy nie dowiedziałbym się prawdy?

\- To nie tak. – wyszeptała – Tej nocy kiedy poszłam po ciebie do Malfoy Manor, Voldemort powiedział, że przyszłam z miłości do ciebie. – przymknęła oczy i mówiła dalej – Odpowiedziałam mu, że miłość do ciebie to zbyt mało… Kiedy po tygodniu się ocknąłeś powiedziałam ci, że nie zrobiłam tego dla ciebie… Zrobiłam to dla niej, aby nie odbierać jej możliwości… - urwała i ukryła twarz w drżących dłoniach.

\- Skoro nie chciałaś odbierać jej szansy poznania mnie, dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi od razu? - zapytał

– Chciałam ci powiedzieć, tamtej nocy. – Samara pociągnęła nosem i wytarła załzawione oczy. Głos łamał się jej przy każdym słowie, które wypowiadała. - Pamiętasz? Przerwało nam pojawienie się patronusa. Później ty nie pytałeś, a ja się bałam wrócić do tematu. Kilka godzin później kazałeś wynosić mi się z twojego życia raz na zawsze. Jak wówczas miałam ci powiedzieć?

\- Głupia! – rzucił w jej stronę – A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że to by wszystko zmieniło? – zapytał.

\- Niby w jaki sposób? Nie kochałeś mnie. Nie zniosłabym litości.

\- Miałem prawo wiedzieć. Jestem jej ojcem do jasnej cholery! – ponownie krzyknął uderzając pięścią w parapet, a dziewczynka wtuliła się mocniej w siwą brodę Dumbledore'a.

\- Severusie… - powiedział łagodnie dyrektor przywracając go do porządku.

Snape opuścił głowę i westchnął zrezygnowany. Odezwał się dopiero po chwili, gdy był już pewny, że zdoła zapanować nad emocjami.

\- Wiem, że cię skrzywdziłem Samaro. Nie było potem dnia, abym nie żałował podjętej decyzji. – Samara stała spokojnie i uważnie wsłuchiwała się w to co mówił – Mylisz się, myśląc, że cię nie kochałem. Kochałem cię… - urwał i spojrzał w jej oczy – Nadal kocham. Zdałem sobie z tego sprawę wtedy, kiedy trzymałem cię martwą w ramionach myśląc, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę. Wiem, że zbyt późno to do mnie dotarło i, że zniszczyłem wszystko, ale wbrew pozorom, to ty odebrałaś mi najwięcej. Odebrałaś mi możliwość kontaktu z moim jedynym dzieckiem. – Samara nie patrzyła już na niego. Odwróciła się do niego plecami patrząc w pustą przestrzeń kominka. – Nie wmawiaj mi więc, że to wszystko moja wina.

\- Lily. – powiedziała bardziej do siebie niż do niego. Snape westchnął.

\- Tej nocy, kiedy kazałem ci się wynosić dotarło do mnie, że zaczynasz znaczyć dla mnie zbyt wiele. Przeraziłem się… Poczułem się jakbym ją zdradził. Zadziałałem instynktownie. – Snape podszedł bliżej niej jednak nie odważył się jej dotknąć. – Lily była wszystkim przez bardzo długi okres. Samaro, wiesz przecież, że tylko ona traktowała mnie jak kogoś wartościowego. Przywiązałem się więc do niej i ciężko było mi pogodzić się z jej stratą. Uważałem, że jak zwiążę się z tobą to będzie tak jakby ona nigdy nic nie znaczyła. Teraz już wiem, że tak nie jest. – urwał na chwilę i ciągnął dalej – Musisz wiedzieć, że Lily zawsze będzie częścią mojego życia, tego się nie wyprę.

\- Nie oczekuję tego od ciebie, nigdy nie chciałam, abyś wymazał ją ze swojego życia. Ona była również moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. – odwróciła się do niego – Nie uważam, że wszystko to twoja wina. Byłam egoistką i dobrze o tym wiem. Działałam w samoobronie, nie chciałam cierpieć. Myślałam, ze zapomnę… Ale spójrz na nią – wskazała na Sofie – jej oczy… nie pozwoliły mi zapomnieć. – umilkła na chwilę przyglądając się córce. – Każdego dnia zastanawiałam się czy nie powinnam cię powiadomić, ale jak miałabym to niby zrobić? Miałabym przyjść do Ciebie i powiedzieć: „ Hej pamiętasz mnie? Tak się składa, że mam z tobą dziecko. Nie zechciałbyś się nami zaopiekować?" – lekko uśmiechnęła się, choć nie było jej do śmiechu.

\- To byłby dobry początek. – powiedział – Każdy sposób byłby dobry… Pewnie wściekłbym się na początku, ale… - urwał i spojrzał na dziewczynkę – Ominęło mnie tak wiele. Nic nie zwróci mi straconego czasu.

\- Wiem – powiedziała cicho i odeszła od niego na parę kroków. Nie patrząc na niego powiedziała – Jest… jest coś jeszcze o czym powinieneś wiedzieć zanim zdecydujesz co dalej.

\- Nic co powiesz nie zdziwi mnie już bardziej. – powiedział.

\- A chcesz się założyć? – zażartowała smutno i spojrzała na Dumbledore'a, który skinął jej głową dodając otuchy. – Moje imiona: Samara, Rovena, Helga, Godryka Dumbledore… Każde z moich imion ma związek z założycielami Hogwartu. Jestem jedynym przodkiem, który w sposób bezpośredni łączy wszystkie domy… - spojrzała niepewnie w jego stronę.

\- Samara nie łączy żadnego. – powiedział mrużąc oczy – Chyba, że zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś dziedzicem Salazara Slytherina, a to nie możliwe, bo ostatniego przed dwoma godzinami zabił Potter. – gdy dotarł do niego sens swoich słów otworzył szeroko oczy i cofnął się o krok. Samara wiedziała, że właśnie zrozumiał, więc ponownie opuściła wzrok.

\- Moim ojcem był Tom Riddle. – umilkła na sekundę przełykając ślinę – Czarny Pan chcąc zwiększyć moc chciał połączyć magię dwóch najpotężniejszych czarodziei. Slytherina i Gryffindora. Odszukał więc jedyną żyjącą dziedziczkę tego drugiego i rzucił na nią zaklęcie Imperio. Dumbledore wiedział o wszystkim, wyczekiwał sposobności, aby nas wydostać. Wiedział bowiem, że Voldemort nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego iż porwał nie tylko dziedziczkę Gryffindora lecz także Helgi Huffelpuff i Roveny Rawenclaw. Gdyby o tym wiedział nigdy nie odważył się mieszać w ten sposób krwi i uśmiercił by moją matkę jeszcze tego samego dnia. Póki była w ciąży była bezpieczna. Po porodzie zabił ją od razu, mnie natomiast potrzebował jeszcze przez jakiś czas, aby rzucić odpowiednie zaklęcia, które pozwoliłyby na odebranie mi mocy i przekazanie jemu. W odpowiedniej chwili pojawił się Albus i zabrał mnie… Pewnie dlatego zostałam wybrana na Maga. Żyje we mnie pradawna moc. - zakończyła niepewnie przyglądając się Snape'owi, który z każdym jej słowem robił się coraz bledszy.

\- Nadal uważasz, że nic co powiem cię nie zdziwi? – zapytała pół żartem pół serio. Snape stał jakby wmurowany. Przyglądał się jej by po chwili powiedzieć.

\- Jest w końcu coś, co nas łączy… Oboje mamy popapranych ojców. - Samara parsknęła i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do niego. Snape mówił dalej – Oboje mamy pewną przeszłość z którą musimy żyć, może będzie nam łatwiej przeżyć to wspólnie? – zapytał. Samara wyprostowała się i spojrzała z góry na wtulającą się w Albusa córkę. Po chwili wzięła ją na ręce i podeszła bliżej Snape'a.

\- Sofie, przedstawię ci kogoś. – przystanęła przy Severusie. Dziewczynka przyglądała się mu niepewnie. Wystraszył ją dwa razy podnosząc głos. – To jest Severus… - zawahała się - Twój tata. – Sofie wlepiła w niego swój wzrok przyglądając się mu z uwagą. Snape również nie spuszczał jej z oka pochłaniając jej obraz łapczywie. Dziewczynka nagle wyciągnęła w jego stronę rączki.

\- Czekałam na ciebie… - powiedziała cichutko. Snape przymknął na chwilę oczy, a gdy je otworzył wziął ją od Samary i przytulił tak jakby nigdy więcej nie miał jej zobaczyć.

\- Wiem, przepraszam. – powiedział tuląc ją do siebie.

\- Zostawię was. – powiedział dyrektor wychodząc z gabinetu uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha i nucąc przy tym jakąś dziwną melodię.

Zostali sami. Snape i Samara przyglądali się sobie uważnie, a cisza między nimi stała się nazbyt drażniąca.

\- Co będzie dalej? – zapytała

\- Dalej? Myślałem, że to jasne. – powiedział odwracając od niej wzrok i kierując go ponownie na dziecko.

\- Dla mnie nie jest jasne.

Snape ostrożnie postawił na ziemi Sofie dając jej znak, aby chwilę zaczekała, po czym przyciągnął Samarę do siebie i pocałował ją tak, że zawirowało jej w głowie. Trwali tak przez dłuższy moment.

\- Jakieś wątpliwości? – zapytał po wszystkim.

\- Żadnych. – potwierdziła lekko oszołomiona.

\- Zostaniesz z nami? – zapytała niespodziewanie Sofia przyglądając się im.

\- Zostanę. – powiedział Severus. Niczego nie był tak bardzo pewien, jak tego, że zostanie.

Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, delikatny ciepły wiatr poruszał konarami drzew. Lipiec właśnie dobiegał końca. Na drewnianym tarasie pewnego londyńskiego domu siedzieli Severus Snape i Samara Dumbledore. Oboje wpatrywali się w niebo, które w świetle zachodzącego słońca przybierało najróżniejsze barwy. Ciszę panującą pomiędzy nimi przerwał Snape.

\- Zawsze zastanawiałem się, co Ty we mnie wówczas widziałaś. – nie spojrzał na nią. Odchylił się wygodniej w fotelu i upił łyk parującej herbaty.

Samara nie odpowiedziała od razu. Przyjrzała się mu dokładniej i lekko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Coś w sposobie jaki się poruszasz sprawia, że mam wrażenie, iż nie mogłabym bez ciebie żyć. – powiedziała cicho. Snape nadal przyglądał się niebu, lecz w kąciku jego ust pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Ponownie zapanowała między nimi cisza, którą przerwało ciche tuptanie bosych stóp. Samara odwróciła się w kierunku salonu przez który właśnie przechodziła jej niespełna czteroletnia córka. Ubrana w ciepłą piżamę ciągnęła za sobą niewielki kocyk z którym praktycznie nie rozstawała się.

\- Dlaczego nie śpisz? – zapytała Samara, gdy mała stanęła między nimi na tarasie.

Sofia nic nie mówiąc wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała nieśmiało w stronę ojca, który przyglądał jej się z ukosa.

\- Nie chcesz być sama? – zapytał swoim głębokim i spokojnym tonem. Dziewczynka energicznie pokiwała głową i spojrzała na niego z nadzieją. – No to chodź. – powiedział Snape i wziął małą w ramiona okrywając ją jej kocykiem. Wieczór był bardzo ciepły jednak wolał, aby się nie przeziębiła. Dziewczynka natychmiast wtuliła się w oplatające ją ramiona jej ojca. Samara uśmiechnęła się do niej.

\- Spryciula. Doskonale wie jak okręcić sobie ojca wokół palca.

\- Ma to po matce. – powiedział z zadziornym uśmiechem na twarzy. Dziewczynka z każdą mijającą chwilą wydawała się być coraz bardziej senna, aż w którymś momencie zupełnie odpłynęła.

\- Może ją zaniesiesz do jej pokoju? – zapytała Samara widząc jak Snape odgarnia opadające na twarz dziecka kosmyki włosów.

\- Nie… - powiedział delikatnie – Tak jest dobrze. – przytulił ją mocniej. Nadal nie wierzył w to, co się stało w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Voldemort został pokonany. Wieczysta przysięga złożona Albusowi również straciła moc. Nie miał już nad sobą żadnego pana. Odzyskał nie tylko Samarę, którą kiedyś bardzo skrzywdził, ale i córkę. Wszystko zdawało się zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe. Rozczulił się nad sobą i w duchu uśmiechnął… Kto by pomyślał, że ten stary nietoperz jak o nim mówili jego uczniowie będzie w stanie doświadczyć takiego szczęścia.

\- Knuta za twoje myśli. – powiedziała Samara przyglądając się mu uważnie od dłuższego czasu.

Snape spojrzał na nią.

\- Wyjdziesz za mnie? - zapytał

Samara zachłysnęła się herbatą, i spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

\- Chcesz żebym została twoją żoną? – zapytała lekko piskliwym głosem.

\- Skąd to zdziwienie? – zapytał znudzonym tonem – Chcę, pod warunkiem, że świadkiem na naszym ślubie nie będzie Potter. – uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i spojrzał prosto w jej zszokowane oczy.

\- Byłam pewna, że przeszła ci niechęć do Harry'ego. – powiedziała naburmuszając się.

\- Przeszła. – przyznał – Spojrzałem na niego inaczej i zobaczyłem, że faktycznie charakterem podobny jest bardziej do Lily, co nie oznacza, że chciałbym spędzać z nim czas, jednak to nadal nie jest odpowiedź na zadane przeze mnie pytanie.

\- Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz? – zapytała patrząc na śpiąca w jego ramionach córkę.

\- Gdyby nie był pewien nie pytałbym.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłam, że będziesz chciał się związać na stałe. – oparła się wygodniej w fotelu, przymknęła oczy i po chwili dodała – Dobrze więc.

Snape uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Dobrze więc. – powtórzył cicho.

\- Muszę cię jednak zmartwić – powiedziała po dłuższej chwili milczenia Samara. Spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem. Na jej ustach malował się szeroki uśmiech – Jutro są urodziny Harry'ego, więc niestety trochę czasu będziesz z nim musiał spędzić. – Skrzywił się, a ona zachichotała. _Niektóre rzeczy pozostaną niezmienne_ – pomyślała.


End file.
